Maybe
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Alexa had John Cena's baby and he doesn't know about it. Now Alexa and the now 2 year old baby are on tour with Alexa's brother Dave. What's John gonna do when he finds out its his baby? John Cena, Dave Batista, OC, many others.
1. they didn't notice

**Yeah, you probably already know this but I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexa Batista was a 21 year old that had everything she wanted. She had a big beautiful house, the best family a girl could ask for, the most beautiful two year old little girl (Kaleigh), and she could have almost any man that she wanted, except for the one that she really wanted; John Cena, her baby's dad.

About 4 years ago Alexa had attended a RAW live event with her brother, Dave Batista. She was introduced to John Cena. John and Alexa instantly clicked and they both really liked each other. The only problem was that John had a girlfriend. For the next two months Alexa traveled with her brother and John. One night Randy Orton had a party in his hotel room and Alexa got really drunk and John took her to his room and they had sex.

Five months passed and John and Alexa would meet up and have sex with each other. Alexa hadn't been feeling well for the past week and she also hadn't gotten her period like she was scheduled to. Alexa immediately took a pregnancy test and when it came back positive she packed up her stuff and moved to Florida. The only person she told was her brother and she made him promise not to tell anyone, especially John. He had just started his wrestling career and she didn't want him to think she got pregnant to keep him around.

Now, 3 years later Alexa and Kaleigh were packing to go to Boston with Dave so they could travel with him for the summer to spend time with him. Well, Alexa was packing while Kaleigh was running around the house playing with anything she could find. Just then someone knocked on the door. Alexa put down the clothes she was folding and answered it. When she opened the door Dave was standing there.

"Hey," she said as she hugged him.

"Hey," he said hugging her back before stepping into the house. "You almost ready?"

"Honestly, no," Alexa said. "I've been running around with her all morning. It's like she took sugar pills or something," Alexa said looking at Kaleigh who was sitting in a pot in the kitchen singing.

Dave laughed, "Kaleigh," he said getting her attention. The two year old climbed out of the pot and ran over to Dave. He picked her up and hugged her, "I'll keep her occupied so you can finish packing."

"Thank you," Alexa said as she ran back upstairs and continued packing.

About 45 minutes later Alexa was done, she carried the bags downstairs.

"Did you pack enough?" Dave asked looking at all the bags.

"Hey, this isn't a lot for a 21 year old woman and a 2 year old toddler," Alexa said looking at Dave.

"Yeah, so are you ready?" Dave asked.

"Yup, I just gotta put my shoes on, and change Kaleigh's diaper and we can go," she said.

"OK, you do that while I take these out to the car."

"OK, did you put the car seat in your car?"

"Yeah," Dave said as he picked up some bags and started carrying them out the door.

Alexa put on her shoes before picking up Kaleigh and taking her upstairs to change her diaper and clothes.

When Alexa finished doing that she grabbed her purse, keys, and the diaper bag and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

She walked to the car and hooked Kaleigh in the car seat in the back seat. She handed her, her bottle, "Can you take a nap for mommy?" she said to her. Alexa shut the car door and walked over to the passenger side and got in the car.

"You ready?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, this whole 6 hour drive with a two year old should be fun," Alexa said.

"She'll be fine," Dave said looking back at Kaleigh, who was already falling asleep.

About 7 hours later…

They arrived at the hotel. Dave started taking the bags out and putting them on the cart, Alexa took Kaleigh out of the car and put her in her stroller. They walked up to the hotel room after giving the keys to valet.

"We're in the same room as you right?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, the whole point of this trip is to spend time with my favorite sister and niece," Dave smiled. Dave pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it, when it came they got on, not even noticing the person getting off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alexa lives in NJ and Kaleigh is pronounced K- Lee. And reviews and appreciated.**


	2. surprise

**Yeah, you probably already know this but I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Cena glanced at the people getting on the elevator that he had just gotten off of. He saw Dave and the girl that was with him, pushing the stroller, looked like Alexa. He decided that it couldn't possibly be her because Dave had told him Alexa lived in California and she was busy with her job, what her job was he didn't exactly know. All he knew was that she left him on the same night he was going to tell her that he had left his girlfriend and he wanted to be with her…forever. He was in love with her, and even though she left he still was in love with her and he missed her like crazy.

John shook off his thoughts and continued where he was going.

Upstairs…

Alexa, Dave, and Kaleigh were in their hotel room. Kaleigh was sitting on the floor playing with her toys and watching Blue's Clues while Alexa and Dave were unpacking.

Just then Dave's cell phone rang. He answered it and had a short conversation before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alexa asked.

"John," Dave said. "I'm headin' down the gym to meet him there to workout before the show."

"Wait…John, as in John Cena? He's here?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, he is a wrestler remember?"

"Yeah, but your on SmackDown and he's on RAW, why are you guys together?"

"Because I have a match on RAW tonight against Chris Masters. Look, don't worry, I'll make sure you and him don't see each other. But you know, it wouldn't be so bad if you did see each other, you do have his daughter you know," Dave said.

"Yeah I do know, but I can't just go see him and be like, 'Hey John, How are things? Oh yeah, by the way, I had your daughter two years ago.' Yeah, that'll go over well," Alexa said sarcastically.

"Look, all I'm saying is you can't keep it from him forever," Dave said. "Now, I'm going down to the gym, I'll be back up here to get you two to go to the show."

"OK, just don't say anything to him about her," Alexa said.

"I won't, that's your job," Dave said as he left.

After Dave was gone Alexa went over and picked up Kaleigh, who had crawled onto the couch and fallen asleep. She looked down at her daughter, she looked so much like John, she always had. She had his hair color, his nose, and those same crystal blue eyes. Alexa laid Kaleigh on the bed and laid down next to her. She looked up at the ceiling and started thinking. Maybe it was time that she told John. It wasn't that Alexa DIDN'T want to tell him it was that she COULDN'T. She was scared of what his reaction would be. She was scared of what his reaction would be. She didn't want him to reject her and Kaleigh, she couldn't handle that.

Alexa decide to get rid of those thoughts for now. She climbed off the bed and finished unpacking.

At the gym…

"Yo," Dave said as he walked over to John.

"Hey man," John said as he stood up. They shared a manly hug before starting to work out. During their workout John stopped what he was doing and looked over at Dave. "Hey Dave," John said. "Who was that girl you were with on the elevator earlier?"

"I don't know, just some girl that got on the elevator with me. Why?"

"No reason, she just looked a lot like Alexa," John said.

"Oh no, it wasn't Alexa," Dave said.

"Yeah, how is she though?" John asked.

"Alexa? She's good," Dave said. "But come on, we gotta finish working out, we gotta be at the arena in like 3 hours."

"Yeah." The two men started working out again.

2 hours later…

Dave walked into the hotel room and saw Alexa and Kaleigh sitting on the floor playing.

"Hey," Dave said getting both of their attentions. "I'm going to get a shower and get dressed, then we're heading out," Dave said as he walked into the bathroom.

45 minutes later…

Alexa, Kaleigh, and Dave arrived at the arena and went straight to Dave's locker room. "OK, I have to go do some stuff before my match, you cans stay in here or go walk around, just be back in here when the show is over," Dave said to Alexa.

"OK," Alexa answered. "See you later then."

Dave left and Alexa sat down on the couch with Kaleigh.

"Wanna go see Uncle Randy?" Alexa said to Kaleigh as she stood up. They left the locker room and headed down the hallway, searching for Randy's room. Alexa, not paying attention to where she was going bumped into some one. She looked up to see who the person was and was surprised.

"Alexa?" said the person.


	3. yours

Alexa looked up, shocked and speechless.

"I knew I saw you earlier. How you been?"

"I'm g..good," Alexa said finally working up the courage to say something.

"That's good. Who is this little girl?" he asked.

"Oh, just one of my friends kids, she's away on a business trip so I decided to bring her along with me," Alexa said, quickly making up a lie.

"John, come one, we got a match let's go," said John Cena's tag partner for the night, Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said to Shawn before looking back at Alexa. "Well, I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah," Alexa said smiling.

John turned around and walked away, looking over his shoulder as he walked. Alexa smiled and then quickly continued making her way to Randy Orton's locker room. When she got to his room he quickly walked in and shut and locked the door behind her. Dave and Randy both looked at her weird.

"What was all that for?" Randy asked.

"Kaleigh and I just saw John," Alexa said as she set Kaleigh down on the floor.

"And? What happened? Did you tell him?" Dave asked hopefully.

"I couldn't," Alexa said. "I ended up telling him she was my friends daughter and I was watching her while she was on a business trip."

"Alexa," Randy said. "You gotta tell him sometime soon."

"Oh my god, you sound like Dave now," Alexa said rolling her eyes. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"And when is that gonna be? When she's 16 years old? That is his daughter and he deserves to know about him and be a part of her life," Dave asked.

"I know, but it's hard," Alexa said. "Look, I wanna tell him but it's hard."

"Well, if you don't tell him," Dave said as he stood up. "Then I will."

"You wouldn't," Alexa said.

"Oh, I would," Dave said as he walked to the door. "Tell him soon Alexa," he said before walking out, not closing the door behind him.

"Jeez, he's weird today," Alexa said as he looked at Randy.

"But he's got a point," Randy said.

"I know he does," Alexa said as she put her head in her hands.

Randy moved over and rubbed Alexa's back, "Look, nobody is saying you have to tell him now, but you need to do it soon."

"I know," Alexa said. "I'll do it. Tomorrow."

"Really?" Randy said.

"Yup," Alexa said as she stood up. "But right now, Kaleigh and I need to go back to Dave's locker room." Alexa said as she looked around to find Kaleigh but didn't see her. "Where is she?"

"She was right there," Randy said.

Alexa then looked at the door, she ran over to it and looked down the hall, "I don't see her. Randy where is she," Alexa said breaking down.

"It's ok," Randy said, we're gonna find her.

Out in the hallway…

John Cena was walking back after his match and heard someone crying. He followed the cry and found the baby Alexa was holding sitting in the middle of the hallway. He walked over and picked her up.

"Shh," he said. "It's ok, we'll go find Alexa."

"Mommy, mommy," Kaleigh cried.

"Mommy's at work but we're going to find Alexa," John said as he headed towards Dave's locker room. As he was walking he saw Alexa and Randy running. Alexa saw John holding Kaleigh and ran to him.

"Mommy, mommy," Kaleigh said as she extended her arms.

Alexa took Kaleigh from John, "It's OK, mommy's here baby. I'm here," Alexa said as she held Kaleigh close.

"Mommy?"

Alexa looked at John, again not knowing what to say.

"I think now's a good time to tell him," Randy said.

"Tell me what? I though this was your friends daughter," John said.

Alexa took at deep breath, "No, she's mine," she said. "And yours."


	4. almost

"Mine?" John asked, shocked. "Um, I don't have a kid Alexa."

"Yes, you do. She was the reason I left 3 years ago," Alexa said.

"What? How could you?" John said, hurt. "You get pregnant with my baby and then you leave and don't tell me until 3 years later? What the fuck were you thinking?" John said getting angrier. "When were you planning on telling me? When she was 16 years old or never?"

"John, I wanted to tell you I really did. I'm sorry, I screwed up," Alexa said.

"Yeah, you did," John said as he turned and walked away.

Alexa watched him leave and the tears started falling.

"You need to go talk to him," Randy said. "Later tonight, I'll keep Kaleigh and you talk to him."

"OK," Alexa said.

Dave walked up to the 3 of them, "What's going on? I just tried to talk to John and he said something about me, Randy and you being a liar."

"He found out about Kaleigh," Randy said.

"What? You told him," Dave said.

"Not exactly. Me and Alexa were talking and he Kaleigh crawled out the room and got lost and John found her and he found out from there and he didn't take it too well."

"Wow, are you OK?" Dave asked Alexa.

"Yeah, Randy's going to watch Kaleigh tonight so that I can go talk to John," Alexa said. "Or, try to talk to John."

Later that night…

Alexa was in Randy's room pacing, she knew she had to go to John's room and talk to him about this but she couldn't find the strength to walk to his room. Finally, Randy called Dave and he was going to take Alexa to John's room.

Dave walked into the hotel room, "Let's go." He grabbed Alexa's hand and walked her to John's hotel room. "Now knock," he said to her and when she didn't knock he knocked and ran.

Alexa looked towards Dave shocked, it wasn't tell John opened the door that she realized when he had really done.

"What?" John said in a rude tone.

Alexa took a deep breath, "Look, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"What is there another kid I need to know about?"

"No John, just let me in."

John opened the door wider and let Alexa in, she walked in and sat on the couch. John closed and locked the door and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments until John spoke up, "Do you need money or something?"

Alexa looked at him shocked, "What? No!"

"Are you sure? Because I can't figure out why, after 3 years, you decide to come and tell me I have a daughter."

"I don't need money John. And if that's why you think I came here then maybe I should just leave," Alexa said standing and walking to the door.

"Yeah, leave. That is what you do best Alexa," John said standing up. "You walk away when there is a problem."

"You think I wanted to leave you?" Alexa said turning around. "John, I had no other choice, you had a girlfriend, that you were engaged to I might add, and you had just started getting things going with wrestling. I was scared John, I didn't want you to tell me something I didn't want to hear because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"So you leave?" John asked. "You wanna know something Alexa? That same night you left I was on my way to your hotel room to tell you that I had left my fiancé because I wanted to be with you, I love you Alexa and it hurts to know that you think I would've disowned you or whatever just because you got pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Alexa said sitting down on the end of the bed. "I tried so many times to pick up the phone and call you so we could talk but every time I chickened out because I was afraid of what you were going to say to me."

John sat down on the couch and sighed, "How old is she?"

"26 months, and her name is Kaleigh. Kaleigh Rae Cena," Alexa said.

"Kaleigh Rae Cena," John repeated. "That's cute."

"Thanks, I like it too," Alexa said.

John got up and went and sat next to Alexa, "Look, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did it's just, how am I going to make up 2 years of her life? I missed a lot."

Alexa looked at John and started crying, "I'm sorry, you should've been there for everything. I should've told you when I was pregnant, and I'm sorry I didn't."

John pulled Alexa to him, "It's ok, we'll figure out away to make up for those two years, all that matters now is that I know I have a daughter and I need to start being a father. But I gotta warn you Alexa, I don't know how good I'll be at this parenting stuff."

"It's ok, you'll get the hang of it," Alexa said wiping her tears.

"Well, it's getting late," John said standing up. "Can I come by your hotel room tomorrow to see her?"

"Yeah," Alexa said standing up. "Room 876, she usually wakes up around 8, so anytime after that is fine."

"Ok, I'll call before I come up," he said as he opened the door for Alexa.

"OK," Alexa said as she walked out the room. "Oh, and John, thanks for not hating me because of this."

John smiled, "Come on Alexa, we both know I could never hate you for anything."

Alexa smiled before turning around and walking to the elevators. She walked to Randy's room and old him what happened and then picked up a sleeping Kaleigh and took her to her room. Dave wasn't in there, she figured he was with that girl he's been seeing. She laid Kaleigh in her playpen and then got herself ready for bed. After she was done she laid done in bed thinking one thing, John and said he loves her, he didn't say he loved her, he said he loves her.

In John's room…

John was laying in his bed thankful that Alexa didn't hear him slip hand and say he loves her. That's what he had meant to say, but he didn't want her to know he still loves her. John finally decided to forget about it and roll over and fell asleep.

The next morning…

John woke up at around 9 am and called Alexa and told her that he was going to get a shower and get dressed and then come up to spend time with Kaleigh. After Alexa got the call she hurried into the bathroom and fixed herself up, then she got Kaleigh dressed. Just as she finished dressing her someone knocked on the door. Alexa picked up Kaleigh and walked to the door and opened it, John was standing there.

"Come in," Alexa said.

John walked in and Alexa closed the door and turned to him, "So, this is Kaleigh, your daughter, our daughter."

John smiled, "Hey Kaleigh, I'm daddy."

Kaleigh extended her arms to John, which surprised Alexa because Kaleigh doesn't go to anyone except her, Randy, and Dave.

John sat down on the couch with her, "Wow, she looks like me."

"I know, she's a spitting image," Alexa said as she sat down next to them.

3 hours later…

John and Alexa had been catching up on everything and playing with Kaleigh. Now, Kaleigh was napping and Alexa and John were sitting on the couch talking.

"See, being a parent isn't hard," Alexa said.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty easy," John said as he turned and looked at Alexa.

"You're gonna do great."

John and Alexa sat there for a few minutes getting closer to each other. Just as they were about to kiss Dave walked through the door.


	5. figure things out

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Dave asked, smiling.

"No," Alexa said standing up. "You didn't interrupt anything."

"Well, I was just coming up to see how things went with John last night, but judging by the looks of things I think they went well," Dave said.

"Yeah, things are great," John said.

"Good," Dave said. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and you guys can get back to whatever it is that I didn't interrupt," he said as he went into the bathroom."

John and Alexa stood there, awkwardly until John spoke up, "Well, I should go get ready for tonight. You are coming to Hogan's appreciation banquet right?"

"Um, I didn't know about it," Alexa said.

"So that means that you don' t have a date then?" John asked.

Alexa smiled, "Is John Cena asking me to be his date?"

"Maybe, that depends, does Alexa Batista wanna go with John Cena," John smiled.

"I don't know. I'd have to find a babysitter," Alexa said.

Just as Alexa said that Dave walked out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I can ask Shawn Michaels' daughter to do it. She usually watches everyone's kids," Dave said.

"Yeah, then you can be my date," John smiled.

Alexa smiled, "Alright. Meet me in the lobby at 6:30?"

"OK," John said. "See you at 6:30," he said before leaving.

"So, a date? I take it you're going to the banquet with him," Dave said.

"Yeah, I gotta go get ready," Alexa said as she went into the bathroom.

"OK, I'll call Kayla," Dave said as he picked up his phone to call Shawn Michaels.

About 2 hours later…

Alexa walked out of the bathroom wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that came to just above her knees, her hair and make-up were perfectly done and she had on a pair of black strappy heels.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Dave said. "I think I might have to keep my eye on John tonight."

Alexa laughed and looked over and saw Kayla, "Thank you for keeping an eye on her Kayla, I really appreciate it. I wrote my number, Dave's number, and John's number on this paper, call me if you need anything or if anything happens."

"I'm taking her to my room for the night right?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the morning to get her," Alexa said.

"OK," Kayla said. Kayla picked up Kaleigh and her diaper bag, "Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"OK, bye baby," Alexa said as she gave Kaleigh a kiss.

Kayla left and made her way back to her room.

A few minutes later Dave and Alexa walked out of their hotel room.

"I have to go to Michelle's room and get her, you go meet John and I'll meet you at the banquet," Dave said.

"OK," Alexa said.

Dave walked to Michelle's room and Alexa walked to the elevator, she got to the lobby and saw John standing there is a suit, which is something she thought she'd never see.

"Wow, John Cena in a suit," Alexa said making him turn around. "This is something I never thought I'd see."

John smiled, "You look…wow."

Alexa blushed, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks. You ready?" John said as he held out his arm.

"Yup," Alexa said as she linked arms with him. They walked outside and got into the limo and made their way to the banquet.

At the banquet…

Alexa and John were having a lot of fun, it was like Alexa never left. They laughed and talked and Alexa caught up with a lot of people that she hadn't seen in a while. Close to the end of the banquet John and Alexa decided it was time to leave. Alexa had to get up early the next morning to get Kaleigh and John had to wake up and leave to catch his plane to the next town in the morning. They said bye and made their way out into the limo.

"I had fun," Alexa said.

"Me too," John said looking at her.

John leaned closer and him and Alexa shared a passionate kiss. The kiss was broken up when the driver said they were at the hotel.

"You wanna stay with me tonight," John said.

Alexa shook her head yes.

Alexa and John made their way into John's hotel room and started kissing and removing each other's clothes. John picked up Alexa and carried her to the bed and laid her down. They removed the rest of each other's clothes. John and Alexa made love to each other the rest of the night and well into the morning.

The next morning…

Alexa woke up and noticed she was in bed with someone. She looked behind her and saw John laying there. Alexa climbed out of bed and put her clothes back on, she leaned down and kissed John before getting her shoes and her purse and leaving the hotel room.

Alexa made her way to Kayla's hotel room, she knocked on the door and Kayla answered it.

"Hey Alexa," Kayla said opening the door all the way. "Come in."

Alexa walked in and Kaleigh saw her and ran over to her. Alexa picked her up and hugged her.

"How was she?" Alexa said.

"She was an angel," Kayla said. "She's such a good baby."

Alexa smiled and took some money out of her purse and gave it to Kayla.

"Thank you," Kayla said. "Any other time you need me just call. I'm always around."

"Is this your job?" Alexa asked. "Watching the wrestlers kids?"

"Yup, and I love every minute of it. And it pays good," Kayla laughed.

"Yeah, that's good," Alexa said. "Well, thank you again."

"No problem," Kayla said as she handed Alexa Kaleigh's diaper bag.

Alexa and Kaleigh left Kayla's room and made their way back to their room, they walked into the hotel room and Dave was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hey sis. Where did you stay last night," Dave smirked.

"Shut up Dave," Alexa said as she set Kaleigh down near her toys. "I made a huge mistake," she said as she sat down next to Dave.

"What is it?" Dave said now concerned.

"I slept with John," Alexa said.

"And how is that bad? It's obvious you two still have feelings for each other," Dave said.

"That's just it, John deserves someone better. Not someone that's going to lie to him," Alexa said.

"No, Alexa. John deserves who he wants, especially when who he wants is someone who wants him too," Dave said.

"It's just, you didn't see the look on his face when I told him about Kaleigh," Alexa said. "He looked so hurt and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for hurting him."

"He forgave you," Dave said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dave got up and look through the peephole, "You better figure things out quickly because this is John at the door."

"I'm taking a shower," Alexa said as she ran into the bathroom.


	6. bye dave

Sorry bout the wait guys…my comp completely crashed and I finally got a new one so I'm back, and I figured I'd do this story first.

REMINDER: Kaleigh talks a lot in this chapter and I just want you all to keep in mind that she is 2 years old so she can talk. And when you read her parts try to think of how a two year old would talk…hope you enjoy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave shook his head at Alexa as she ran into the bathroom before he opened the door. "Hey John," Dave said.

"Hey," John said. "Is Alexa here?"

"No, well yeah, but she's in the shower," Dave said.

"Oh," John said. "Well I came over to say bye to Kaleigh and give this back to Alexa," John said as he pulled a hair clip out of his pocket. "She left it in my room last night."

"Well, I'll give that back to her when she gets out of the shower," Dave said taking the clip. "And Kaleigh is over there playing," Dave said pointing over to where Kaleigh was.

John walked over and picked up his daughter. "Daddy's gotta leave today but he'll see you in a week," John said as he held Kaleigh.

Kaleigh laid her head down on his shoulder, "Bye Daddy," she said in a very low voice.

John smiled, "Daddy…she called me daddy."

"Well you are her dad," Dave said as he sat down on the couch. "Kinda makes you wanna stay here doesn't it?"

John looked at Dave, "Would you mind if Alexa and Kaleigh came with me?"

"Nah, but you'll have to ask her."

"OK, so I guess I'll wait till she gets out of the shower."

In the Bathroom…

Alexa had the shower running and had her ear up to the door listening to everything. "Shit," she said when she heard John say he was going to wait for her to get out of the shower. Alexa hurried and got into the shower, she washed her hair and body before getting out. He dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her hair and boy before walking out of the shower.

The guys heard the bathroom door open and looked over at Alexa.

"Oh Alexa," Dave said. "Look who's here," he smirked.

Alexa gave Dave an evil look and then looked at John and smiled, "Hi John, I'm just going to go get dressed," she said as she walked over to them. "I need Kaleigh though, she has to get dressed too," she said as she took Kaleigh from John as he handed her to Alexa. Alexa quickly walked into the bedroom and sat Kaleigh in the playpen, "Kaleigh, what is mommy gonna do?" Alexa said as she got some clothes out of her suitcase. "Daddy wants you and her to go with him, but mommy can't do that cuz her and daddy are just going to end up sleeping with each other and mommy does not need all that stress tonight, and I just don't know what to do." Alexa said as she got dressed.

"Daddy," Kaleigh said.

Alexa looked over at Kaleigh and saw her standing up in her playpen. "You wanna go with daddy?" Kaleigh shook her head. Alexa sighed, "Alright, I guess you do need to spend some time with your dad," Alexa picked up Kaleigh. "Let's get you dressed." She changed Kaleigh before walking out into the living room.

Alexa put Kaleigh down and Kaleigh ran over to Dave, "Where my neakers? I go bye byes," she asked Dave. NOTE: in case you don't get it, 'neakers' mean sneakers

"Where's she going?" John asked Alexa.

"I have no clue," Alexa lied.

"Let's go find your 'neakers' and let mommy and daddy talk," Dave said.

"Talk mommy," Kaleigh said.

"OK baby, mommy will talk," Alexa said smiling.

Dave got up and walked into the bedroom, holding Kaleigh, "Now where are those 'neakers'?"

"Neakers! Neakers!" Kaleigh said before Dave shut the door.

Alexa and John laughed, "She's so cute," John said.

"I know, and I can't believe she's talking already. I mean it seems like just yesterday I was in the hospital giving…" Alexa stopped when she looked at John. "Sorry," she said.

"It's OK," John said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something though."

"What is it?" Alexa asked.

"I was thinking and I really need to spend more time with Kaleigh. So I was wondering if you and her would like to come on the road with me?" John asked.

Alexa thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, I guess. You do need to get to know your daughter. So yeah, we'll go with you."

John smiled as Kaleigh came out the bedroom and walked over to Alexa and John, "Look my neakers," she said as she lifted up her foot to show her shoes, which were on the wrong feet.

"You put her shoes on the wrong feet?" Alexa asked Dave.

"She did it," Dave said smiling. "She wouldn't let me help her."

Alexa smiled, "Can mommy fix your shoes?" she said to Kaleigh.

"No, daddy do it," Kaleigh said.

"Fine," Alexa said, sticking her tongue out at Kaleigh.

"Mommy mean," Kaleigh said looking at John. 

"Yeah, mommy's mean," John said laughing. "Now let's fix your shoes." John fixed Kaleigh's shoes "You ready to leave?"

"I have to pack," Alexa said.

"I packed your stuff up," Dave said.

"Tryin to get rid of us?" Alexa asked.

"Oh yes, I want you and her out of here now," Dave said.

Alexa smiled, "Alright, Kaleigh go say bye to Uncle Dave," Alexa said before Kaleigh ran over to Dave and gave him a hug.

"Bye Dave!" Kaleigh said as she walked towards the door waving to Dave.

Alexa laughed as she went over and picked up Kaleigh then went and picked up Kaleigh suitcase as John grabbed Alexa's.

"We'll go put these in my room then go to the airport," John said. "Some guy comes and picks up all our luggage and brings it to the airport for us."

"OK," Alexa said. "Bye Dave."

"Bye Dave," John said as him, Kaleigh, and Alexa walked out of the room.


	7. what's your problem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the Plane…

Alexa had just gotten Kaleigh situated and she was working on getting herself comfortable, she really did not like plane rides.

John was watching Alexa, he knew how much she hated riding planes, "After all these years you still aren't used to this?"

"No I'm not," Alexa said. "I hate planes."

"This is the captain speaking we are preparing for take off. Please buckle your seat belts and we will be taking off in a few minutes."

"John," Alexa said. "Hold my hand." John smiled and took Alexa's hand. When the plane began taking off John felt Alexa squeeze his hand tighter. When take off was over Alexa let go of John's hand. "Thank you," she said smiling at John.

"Anytime," John said.

1 Hour Later…

Kaleigh was asleep, Alexa was reading a magazine and John was watching a movie on his portable DVD player, as his movie ended he turned off the DVD player and looked over at Alexa, "Alexa," he said getting her attention. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Alexa said.

"OK, I just wanted to talk to you about last night," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "There was something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, well you can go first," John said.

"OK, I enjoyed last night but I don't think it can happen again. It was a spur of the moment thing and we should just not do it again," Alexa said. "So what did you wanna tell me about it?"

"Oh," John said a little disappointed. "Uh, the same thing. I agree with you," John lied.

Alexa smiled, "Good." Alexa started reading her magazine again.

John looked out of the window, that's not what he wanted. He wanted more, he wanted her back. But if that's what she wanted then fine, he'll do his own thing. John sighed and rested his head back and shut his eyes. John then woke up when the captain said the plane was landing. He looked over and saw Alexa giving Kaleigh a cookie before gathering all her and Kaleigh's thing.

She then turned to John, "Oh, you're awake. We're bout to get off."

John gathered all his stuff as the plane landed. Everyone started getting off, Alexa grabbed Kaleigh and her diaper bag and got up, John followed Alexa off the plane and to baggage claim.

Later that night…

John, Alexa, and Kaleigh got settled into their hotel room. Alexa was putting Kaleigh to sleep while John was getting ready to go out.

"So um, where you going?" Alexa asked.

"Out somewhere with Randy and Adam (Edge)," John answered from the bathroom.

"Oh, cool," Alexa said.

"Yeah," John said as he came out of the bathroom. "I don't know what time I'll be back so I'll be quiet when I come in," John said before walking over to Kaleigh's playpen and giving her a kiss.

"OK," Alexa said.

"Bye," John said as he left and shut the door behind him.

"Bye," Alexa said after John had already left.

Later that night…(1 a.m.)

John and someone else stumbled into the hotel room, laughing. Alexa woke up and turned the light on to see and women standing in the doorway and John in his suitcase.

"Sorry," John said. "I just had to get something. I'm staying with Amanda tonight."

"Amber," the girl corrected.

"Oh yeah, Amanda," John said. "So I'll be back in the morning."

"Whatever," Alexa said as she shut the light off and laid back down. She waited for the door shut and when it did she let the tears flow freely. Alexa eventually fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kaleigh yelled.

Alexa woke up and looked at her daughter, "What's up sweetie?"

"I hungry," she said pointing to her stomach.

"OK," Alexa said as she got up, she looked over at John's bed and shook her head when she saw no one was in it, she then looked at the clock which read 8:00 a.m. "I wonder where your daddy is."

"I dunno," Kaleigh said. "Where daddy?"

Just as Alexa was about to answer her John stumbled in the room. Alexa rolled her eyes, "Come on Kaleigh, let's go take a shower and go get breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds good," John said as he sat down.

"Oh, well maybe you can go and get some with Amanda," Alexa said.

"Amber," John corrected.

"Whatever," said Alexa before walking towards the bathroom.

"What's your problem?" John said standing up and walking towards her.

"Nothing," Alexa said as she continued walking.

"No, you have a problem, now what is it?" John said as he grabbed Alexa's arm and turned her around, seeing tears streaming down her face.


	8. don't wait up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," Alexa yelled as she pulled her arm away from John and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She then heard the hotel room door slam too. Kaleigh started to cry, Alexa held her close, "Mommy's sorry she yelled."

"No yell no more mom," Kaleigh said as she stopped crying.

"OK, I won't yell anymore," Alexa set Kaleigh down. "Now get ready to get in the shower with mommy so we can go get food." Alexa and Kaleigh got in the shower, got out, got dressed, and brushed their hair. "Go put your sandals on," Alexa said as she grabbed her purse and stuck her room key in it. When Kaleigh was done Alexa grabbed her hand and they both left the room. The got on the elevator and went down to the lobby, as they were stepping off the elevator John was getting on, Alexa just picked up Kaleigh and continued walking.

John was about to step onto the elevator before he turned around, "Alexa, what is wrong with you? What did I do?" John yelled, getting Alexa to turn around. She glanced at the few people that were looking at her and John. "Tell me what I did and I'll make it up to you, please."

Alexa felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Mommy no cry," Kaleigh said as she wiped her mom's tears away.

Alexa wiped her own tears away and looked at John, "You really don't know?" John shook his head. "Amber?"

"That's what all this is about? Alexa you said that you didn't want anything with us," he answered.

"That's not what I said," she answered. "I said that, that night could never happen again."

"And that means you don't want anything Alexa. I want more with us, this friend thing doesn't work for me when it comes to you. I love you Alexa. I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry," Alexa said. "We don't want the same thing."

"Yes you do, or else you wouldn't be so upset about Amber," John said. "Why are you so scared of us?" he said getting closer to her. "Are you afraid you're going to get hurt? If so, you need to know I will never hurt…"

"No, I'm not scared of me getting hurt…I just…I can't hurt you again," Alexa said. "I just can't."

"Alexa you won't…"

"How do you know John?" Alexa said. "I can't hurt you again. Therefore, we can't be together. I'll stay on the road with you so you can get to know your daughter but I think it would be best if we got separate rooms."

"Alexa…" John said.

"Don't John…just don't say anything. I'll get all my stuff when I get back," Alexa said as she turned around and walked out of the hotel.

John stood there, he didn't know what else to do. He knew Alexa and when she had made her mind up about something then there was no changing her mind and she had made her mind up about being with him. John shook his head and walked over to the elevators and made his way up to his room.

Outside the Hotel…

Alexa was walking down the sidewalk, holding back tears when she ran into someone.

"Randy!" Kaleigh said as she extended her arms and Randy took her.

"Hey baby," Randy said. "Where you guys headed?"

"Breakfast," Kaleigh answered.

"Oh cool, can I join you?" Randy asked as Kaleigh shook her head. "OK, let's see what mommy says," Randy looked at Alexa. "Alexa?"

"Oh yeah," Alexa said. "You can come."

They all walked to the restaurant, they got seated and ordered.

"So?" Randy said. "What's wrong?"

"John," Alexa said. "He wants us to be together."

"And you don't?"

"Nope."

"Well, John has to respect your decision."

"John my daddy," Kaleigh said as she shook her head.

"I know," Randy said. "I guess she likes him."

"She adores him," Alexa said.

Randy smiled, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Alexa said.

"Wrong answer," Randy said. "You're going to dinner with me."

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Orton?"

"Yes, Miss Batista, are you accepting my offer?"

"Maybe," Alexa smiled. "Dinner sounds good."

"Good, I'll be there at 7:00."

Alexa smiled, Randy was just what she needed to get over John. And she had always liked Randy so it wasn't like he was her back up man. Right?

Alexa, Kaleigh, and Randy finished eating and headed back to their hotel room, Alexa and Kaleigh went to theirs and Randy went to his. Alexa walked into the room and saw John sitting on the couch and put Kaleigh down and she ran to him.

"I need you to watch her tonight," Alexa said as she threw her purse on the bed and sat down in the chair.

"OK, why?"

"I'm going out to dinner," Alexa said.

"Oh cool," John said.

Later that Night…6:45 p.m.

There was a knock at the door and John got up and answered it and saw Randy standing there.

"Hey," John said. "Nice suit."

"Hey," Randy said. "Thanks."

Alexa then walked out of the bathroom wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that fit her perfectly, she had her hair half-up and half-down with curls and she had on a pair of black heals. Neither John or Randy could take their eyes off her.

"Ready to go?" Alexa said.

"You two are going to dinner together?" John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said. Alexa walked over to Kaleigh and gave her a kiss. "Be good for daddy," she said as Kaleigh shook her head. Alexa grabbed her purse then walked over to Randy. "Don't wait up," she said as her and Randy left.


	9. passionate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

John couldn't believe it, he knew Alexa was doing it to get back at him, or at least he hoped that's why she was doing it. John sat down on the couch and looked over at Kaleigh, "What am I going to do?" Kaleigh just looked at him and yawned. "Let's get you to sleep," John said as he picked her up. He walked over to his bed with her and laid down with her, she was asleep within 15 minutes. John laid there, wondering what Alexa was doing with Randy.

At the restaurant…

Alexa and Randy were having a good time, laughing, talking, and a little bit of dancing.

"You were so right about the dancing thing," Alexa said.

"I told you I'm not that good," Randy said.

"Not that good? Sweetie, you sucked," Alexa laughed.

"Thanks Alexa," Randy said throwing his napkin at her. "So, you ready to go? I gotta get you back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I guess," Alexa said. Randy and Alexa stood up and made their way outside; they waited for the valet to bring around Randy's rental. When it pulled up they both got in it.

"I had fun tonight," Alexa said.

"So do I," Randy said as he started driving. "I'm glad you said yes to coming with me."

Alexa smiled, "Me too."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um, going to the show," Alexa said.

"Before that," Randy said. "There's this little fair thing going on and I wanted to know if you and Kaleigh wanted to go."

"Yeah, we'll go," Alexa said. "After you help me take my bags to my other room."

"Other room?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, I decided it would be best if John and I had separate rooms."

"Oh," Randy said as he pulled into the front of the hotel. They both got out and Randy gave his keys to valet. He walked over to Alexa and grabbed her hand and walked her up to her room.

"So, thanks again for tonight," Alexa said.

"No problem," Randy said. They both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Randy leaned in and kissed Alexa. As the kiss continued, it started to get more and more passionate until Alexa stopped it.

She smiled, "I gotta get in there. Come by tomorrow at like 1:00?"

"OK," Randy gave Alexa a kiss on the cheek before walking down the hallway.

Alexa opened the hotel room door. She walked in and saw Kaleigh and John sleeping on the bed. She quietly grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and changed. She walked over to John's bed and leaned down and gave Kaleigh a kiss. She then looked over at John sleeping peacefully. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, "I love you," she whispered. She then walked over to her bed and laid down. She tried to sleep but too many thoughts were running through her head. Did she want to be with Randy now? What about her feelings for John? How did Randy really feel about her? Wasn't that kiss great? More importantly, who did she want? She shook off her thoughts and rolled over and went to sleep.

The Next Morning…

Alexa was woke up by Kaleigh singing, Alexa sat up and looked over and saw Kaleigh singing and dancing while she was watching Hip Hop Harry. She rolled out of bed and walked over to where Kaleigh was and saw John laying on the couch.

Alexa smiled, "You like the show?" she said as she sat down at the end of the couch.

"Oh yes, I always watch this at 7:00 in the morning," John said as he sat up and looked over at her.

Alexa smiled.

"So," John said. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I did actually."

"Mommy!" Kaleigh said when she realized her mom was there. She ran over to her, "I watch Harry with daddy."

"Yeah, I see," Alexa said. "And later today Uncle Randy is taking you to ride rides."

"At the fair?" John said.

"Yeah."

"I was going to take her there," John said.

"Oh, I can tell Randy that we can do something else another day."

"No, I'll just go with you guys."

"OK," Alexa said.

"We go now?" Kaleigh asked.

"No, we're not going for a while baby."

"OK," Kaleigh looked at the TV and started to rub her eyes. Alexa sat back with her and Kaleigh started to fall asleep. John came over and picked her up after she was asleep and put her in the playpen.

"So she gets up to watch Hip Hop Harry then goes back to sleep?" John asked.

"Yup," Alexa said.

John laughed as he sat next to her. He then looked at Alexa, "Do you like him?"

"Who? Hip Hop Harry?"

"Randy," John answered smiling a little.

"Oh, yeah," Alexa said. "There's something there I guess."

"Oh," John said. He sat there quietly for a few minutes, "So you can be with him but not me?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Not this conversation again."

"I'm sorry," John said as he stood up. "I just don't think it's fair, he gets you and I don't. I love you…he doesn't."

"How do you know? And it's not even about loving me," Alexa said. "John I told you, me and you had our chance and I fucked it up and I'm sorry but both of us need to just move on."

"OK, fine," John said. "I won't say anything about it anymore."

"Thank you," Alexa said.

"Yeah, I'm going to the gym," John said. "What time we going to the fair?"

"Randy's coming at one to help me take my luggage to my new room and then we're leaving after that."

"OK," John said as he grabbed his room key and left.

Alexa laid down on the couch and was asleep before she knew it.

1 ½ hours later….around 9:30 a.m.

Alexa was woke up by her cell phone ringing, she hurried over to it before it woke Kaleigh up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," said Randy. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Alexa said. "I just woke up."

"Oh," Randy said. "John there?"

"No, we had a fight and he went to the gym."

"Oh, so I can stop by?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"OK, I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock at Alexa's door, she opened it and saw Randy standing there. She let him in and he went and sat on the couch.

"Where's my munchkin?" he asked.

"Sleeping," Alexa said as she sat down next to him.

"Still?" Randy asked. "Is she OK?"

"Her and John were up earlier," Alexa said.

"Oh," Randy said. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Alexa said. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying," Randy said. "What is it?"

"This mess with John," Alexa said.

"It'll blow over," Randy said.

"I guess," Alexa said. "It always does."

"Yeah," Randy said before he kissed Alexa. Alexa leaned down and kissed him again, the kiss started to get more and more passionate and Randy slowly got on top of Alexa as she laid down. He began to feel up her shirt as someone walked in. Alexa and Randy looked over and saw John in the door way.


	10. we cant do this

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**WARNING: THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"John," Alexa said.

"Am I interrupting something?" John said.

"Um, no," Randy said as he got off Alexa and she fixed her shirt.

John shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get going," Randy said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

Alexa followed him, "Call me later," she said. "Before I forget, John's going to the fair with us."

Randy looked at her and sighed, "Ok, I'll call you." He leaned down and kissed her before walking out the door.

John walked out of the bathroom, "Well aren't you to just cute?"

Alexa rolled her eyes before turning around, "Yeah, we actually are."

John rolled his eyes "I'm gonna wake her up and take her in the shower with me."

"Fine, I'll get her clothes out and then pack our stuff up."

"Fine," John said as he went over to Kaleigh's playpen and woke her up before walking into the bathroom with her.

Alexa walked over to Kaleigh's suitcase and got her clothes out then got some clothes out for her too. Just as she was about to start packing her stuff there was a knock at the door. She walked over and answered it and saw Kayla standing there.

"Hey," Kayla said.

"Hey," Alexa said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, me and Adam's son are going out for breakfast and I wanted to see if it was OK if Kaleigh went too," Kayla said.

"Sure," Alexa said. "Come in, she's in the shower with John, let me go get her." Alexa walked over to the bathroom and walked in.

"John," Alexa said. "I need Kaleigh, Kayla is here to take her to breakfast."

"OK," John said.

Alexa walked over to the shower and took Kaleigh from John. She grabbed a towel and then walked out of the bathroom and got Kaleigh dressed. "Ok Kaleigh be good for Kayla and when you get back me, you, Uncle Randy, and daddy are going to the fair."

"OK, I be good," she said.

Kayla walked over and took Kaleigh's hand and said bye to Alexa as she left.

As she left John walked out of the bathroom, Alexa turned around and saw John standing there dripping wet, with a towel around his waste. She stared for a while before snapping out of, "I'm going to get in the shower." As she went to walk past John he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and started kissing her. She kissed him back before stopping, "John I can't."

"Yes you can," he said as he started kissing her again he slowly backed her against the wall and kissed her harder before feeling up her shirt. John then took her into the bathroom where the shower was still running and started to undress her. As he finished undressing her he took his towel off and picked her up and got in the shower with her. He pushed her up against the wall and started kissing down her neck. He then picked her up and slowly slid inside of her as she wrapped her legs around her waste. He then started moving her up and down. Alexa moaned as John thrusted inside of her.

Alexa and John continued having sex in the shower for a good 45 minutes. When they where done they stood there in the shower together with Alexa's head on John's chest and John's arms wrapped around Alexa.

"John what are we doing?" Alexa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know," she said. "We can't keep sleeping together like this. I'm with Randy now, this has to stop."

John sighed, "OK," he leaned down and kissed Alexa before getting out of the shower.

Alexa made the water get even hotter and then sat down in the shower and pulled her knees up to her chest and let the water run over her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	11. whyd you do it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that day…around 12:30…

Just as Randy was about to knock on Alexa's door he saw Kayla walking down the hall with Kaleigh in his arms.

"Hey Kayla," Randy said.

"Hey, I am late," she said handing Kaleigh to Randy. "Tell Alexa and John I'm sorry I had to rush but we went shopping after breakfast and I lost track of time and I have somewhere to be," she said handing Randy a bag with stuff in it.

"OK," Randy said "I'll see you later Kayla."

"Bye Randy, bye Kaleigh," Kayla said.

Randy turned and walked to Alexa and John's room and knocked on the door, John answered.

"Hey," John said as he opened the door more so that Randy could come in.

"Hey," Randy said. "I saw Kayla in the hallway and she gave me Kaleigh and a bag. She said she's sorry she had to run but she went shopping after breakfast and lost track of time and she's late for some meeting."

"OK," John said. "Me and you can move their stuff cause Alexa is knocked out," John said nodding towards where Alexa was laying on the bed.

"OK, what about Kaleigh?" Randy asked.

"I'll lay her down for a nap," John said as he walked over to Kaleigh's crib and laid her in it. "Take a nap for daddy," he said as Kaleigh laid down. "Alright let's go," John said as he grabbed Alexa's suitcase and a duffle bag and then grabbed the other room key that was on the table. Randy grabbed Kaleigh's suitcase and another duffle bag and followed John out the door. They walked out the door and to the elevators and went two floors up and got off the elevator and walked down the hall to the hotel room and opened the door. They dropped the stuff off and left the room, making their way to the elevator. 

"John," Randy said, getting John to look at him.

"Yeah?" John said.

"Are you OK with me and Alexa?" Randy said.

"I have no choice," John said. "You two are going to continue to see each other regardless of what I have to say."

Randy said nothing as him and John got on the elevator. They went back to John's hotel room to see Kaleigh sitting up in the playpen singing.

"I not tired daddy," she said.

"OK," John said as he went and picked her up out of the playpen. "Go wake up mommy so we can go ride the rides," John said as he put Kaleigh on Alexa's bed.

Kaleigh went over to her mom and laid next to her. "Mommy, wake up," she said. Alexa still didn't wake up. Kaleigh then started to push Alexa, "Mommy!" she yelled.

Alexa woke up and looked at Kaleigh, "What baby?"

"We go to rides with daddy and Uncle Randy," she said.

Alexa sat up and looked over ay Randy and John, "Alright, let me go brush my hair then we'll go. Go put your shoes on," Alexa said as she took Kaleigh off the bed and stood her on the floor before walking into the bathroom. Kaleigh did as Alexa said and then Alexa walked out. "Did you guys take the stuff already?" she asked the guys as they shook their heads. "Stroller?"

"In the closet," John said. "I'll get it," he said as he walked over to the closet.

Alexa walked over to Randy, "Hey," she said as he gave her a hug and leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Kaleigh, get in the stroller," John said as Kaleigh ran over and John put her in the stroller. "Ready?" John said after Kaleigh was in the stroller.

"Let me grab her cup and diaper bag," Alexa said as she grabbed Kaleigh's cup then went for the diaper bag and put it in the stroller. "Alright," Alexa said.

"We goin to rides," Kaleigh said sounding very excited.

Alexa laughed and her, John, and Randy started walking, John was pushing the stroller. Randy took Alexa's hand as the walked through the hallway and onto the elevator. The fair wasn't that far from the hotel so they just walked. They got to the fair and bought the wrist bands so that they could ride the rides.

"What do you wanna ride first baby?" Alexa asked Kaleigh.

"The horsies," she said.

"What's that?" John asked.

"The merry-go-round," Randy answered. "Get ready to ride it like 50 times."

"Uncle Randy you ride with me?" Kaleigh asked.

"No," John said. "You get ready to ride it 50 times," John laughed.

They walked over to the merry-go-round and Kaleigh and Randy got on it.

Alexa and John sat on a bench near the merry-go-round and talked, "You gonna tell him?" John asked.

"About today?" Alexa said as John nodded. "I don't want to, but I feel like I have to."

"You didn't cheat on him," John said. "You guys aren't officially together," he said.

"Yeah, I might tell him later."

Randy and Kaleigh walked back over to John and Alexa. "Daddy's turn," Randy said handing Kaleigh to John.

John took Kaleigh and they went over to the merry-go-round and Randy sat down next to Alexa.

"Alexa," Randy said getting her attention. "I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead," Alexa said.

"I wanna make us official, like I want us to officially be together," Randy said.

Alexa sighed, "I'd like that but there's something I have to tell you and might change your mind." Randy looked at her. "After you left today me and John had sex."

Randy looked at Alexa and took a deep breath, "I can't get mad at you," Randy said. "We're not together. And this doesn't change my mind about wanting to be with you."

Alexa smiled, "Then OK, we are officially together." Alexa leaned over and kissed Randy just as Kaleigh and John walked over.

"Oh…mommy is kissing Randy," Kaleigh said.

Alexa smiled at her daughter, "My turn?"

"Yeah, we go one more time," Kaleigh said.

John handed Kaleigh to Alexa and they made their way over to the merry-go-round.

John sat down next to Randy.

"Why?" Randy said.

"What?" John said.

"Why's you have sex with her?" Randy asked. "You knew there was something going on between me and her, why'd you do it?"


	12. she shoulda knocked

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Because Randy, you know how I feel about her," John said. "You were there wit me the night she left and many nights after that, but yet you still asked her out."

"She told me there was nothing between you two, and there never will be anything between you two," Randy said.

"Yeah well she was wrong about that…twice," John said quickly as Alexa and Kaleigh walked back over. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we go on a different ride now," Kaleigh said as Alexa put her back into the stroller.

The three spent the rest of the day riding rides and having fun. At about 6 o' clock it was time to go back to the hotel so that the guys could get ready for the show. They walked back to the hotel and to the elevators.

"So, me and her will go to my room and then you can come pick us up," Alexa said to Randy as her and followed John and Kaleigh onto the elevator.

"Yeah, my room is on your floor so I'll just grab my stuff and get ready in your room."

"I wanna go with daddy," Kaleigh said.

"Kaleigh," Alexa said. "You gotta ask daddy."

"I go with you daddy?" Kaleigh said giving John puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, you can come with me," John said as he pushed the button for his floor and then Alexa pushed the one for her and Randy's floor. John and Kaleigh got off first and then Alexa and Randy got off on their floor.

"You know, you could just come to my room and stay with me till it's time to go."

Alexa smiled, "OK."

Randy put it arm around Alexa's shoulder and they walked to Randy's room. Alexa sat down on the couch while Randy went into the bathroom to get a shower. A few minutes later Randy emerged from the shower. Alexa looked at him and smiled as he stood there in just a towel. She got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and started kissing him. Randy kissed her back and slowly backed her up onto the bed. Alexa laid on the bed and Randy climbed on top of her, she moved her hands down and removed the towel that was around Randy's waist. Randy let out a small satisfied moan as Alexa rubbed his hard penis with her finger tips. Randy ran his hands up her shirt and played with her breasts a little bit before removing her shirt. He then moved down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans he pulled down her jeans and thong then moved back up and started kissing her neck. He slowly slid himself inside of her; Alexa let out a small moan and gripped Randy's back. Randy kissed Alexa hard as he started moving in and out of her, faster and faster. By the time 7 o' clock rolled around Alexa and Randy had made each other cum numerous times and in everyway possible. Now, they were both getting dressed with content smiles on their faces.

Alexa looked over at Randy as she sat on the end of the bed and put her shoes on, "Don't we have to leave now?"

"Yeah," Randy said. "We'll leave," Randy walked over to Alexa and leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her back, laying her back on the bed and kissed her some more.

Alexa laughed and Randy kissed her neck, "Didn't you have enough?"

Randy looked at her, "I can't get enough of you."

Alexa smiled as she kissed Randy, this time the kiss was interrupted by Alexa's cell phone ringing. Randy got off her as Alexa rolled off the bed and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" Alexa said.

"Mommy?" Kaleigh said.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nuffin, I miss you, where u?"

"I'm with Uncle Randy. I'll be there soon though ok baby?"

"Otay mommy, huwwy."

"OK baby. I love you."

"Love you too," Kaleigh said as she closed her dad's phone.

Alexa closed her phone and looked at Randy, "Kaleigh."

"Is she OK?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she said she misses me and I need to hurry up and get there."

Randy smiled, "Well let's get you there." Randy grabbed his keys and his room key then him and Alexa left. They arrived to the arena within the next 15 minutes.

"I'm going to go get Kaleigh then we'll come to your dressing room."

"OK," Randy said. "My match is first and I have a promo at around 10 so we can leave after that if you want."

"OK," Alexa said. She kissed Randy and then made her way to John's hotel room.

"Oh my God!!" Alexa heard from behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Candice Michelle standing behind her. They two girls hurried over to each other and shared a hug. "When did you come back?"

"About two weeks ago," Alexa said.

"You finally with John?"

"Not really, it's a long story."

"Well I can take the short version now and the longer one when you go out with me later."

"OK, I had John's baby 2 years ago which is why I left and I came back and told him and now he's spending time with his baby."

"You have a kid?"

"Yeah, her names Kaleigh. I'm going to get her now you can come with me and meet her."

Candice smiled and linked her arm with Alexa's, "Let's go."

The two women made their way to John's locker room. Alexa thought about knocking but decided against it, after she walked in she wished she would have knocked. She saw Melissa, the girl John was dating when Alexa got pregnant, sitting on the bench holding Kaleigh and John was no where to be found.


	13. thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Can I help you?" said Melissa.

"No, where's John?"

"In the shower," Melissa answered. "Why are you here, you ain't takin' him from me this time."

"I don't want him," Alexa said stepping closer to Melissa. "I'm here to get my daughter."

"JOHN'S daughter." Melissa said.

Alexa laughed, "MY daughter you dumb bitch. If you were anything more then a thirsty trick you'd know that it takes a man and a woman to make a baby."

"I know that, and I also know that this ain't your kid."

"Really?" she said smiling. "Kaleigh baby, why don't you tell Melissa who I am," Alexa said looking at Kaleigh.

"That's my mommy," Kaleigh said.

"See?" Alexa said as she walked over and took Kaleigh from Melissa. "And you keep your dirty hands off my daughter," Alexa said just as John walked out of the bathroom. She gave him a disgusted look, "And you, you stay away from MY daughter too," Alexa said as she left with Candice following behind her.

John looked at Alexa and followed after her, "Alexa wait."

Alexa turned to Candice, "Take her to Randy's room; I'll be there in a little bit." Alexa then turned to John. "What John?"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Alexa repeated. "What's my problem," she laughed. "You're my problem John. First you tell me you want to be with me, and then I walk in and see HER holding MY daughter…"

"OUR daughter," John said cutting her off.

"It doesn't matter, I still don't want her around. How could you let her hold her? You know I hate her and you knew I was on my way here. Are fucking stupid?"

John looked at Alexa, "Yeah Alexa, I guess I am. You see, I wanted to be with you so bad that I let something good walk out of my life. Now she's back and I realized what I really want, and it's not you. I don't need to see you, be with you, touch you, talk to you…nothing. The only thing I need from you is to see my daughter."

Alexa was on the verge of tears, "And I doubt you'll get that," she said as she walked away. Alexa made her way to Randy's room; on the way there she bumped into Randy.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" he said as he saw that she was about to cry and the minute Randy wrapped his arms around her she did cry.

"I don't think I can stay on the road much longer," Alexa said. "I want to go home."

Randy looked down at her, "Can you at least stay for the rest of tonight? I'm set to get injured tonight and be out on vacation for 1 month, I can stay with you."

Alexa looked up at him, "OK, meet me in your locker room?"

Randy wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead, "OK."

Alexa kissed Randy and made her way to his locker room. When she walked in she saw Candice sitting with and talking to Kaleigh. Alexa plopped down next to Candice and Kaleigh.

"You know, he's an ass."

Alexa smiled, "I know."

Later that night…

Alexa, Randy, and Kaleigh were in Randy's room packing his things up. Kaleigh and Alexa's things were all ready to go. When they finished packing they called down to the lobby and had someone come up to get their things and take them to the car.

Alexa hadn't said much of anything since her and Randy got to the hotel, the only thing he told was exactly what John had said to her and if it was for Alexa's soft kisses Randy would have been down in John's room beating the shit out of him…and his tramp.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked after the bellboy took their bags and left.

"Yeah," Alexa said standing up. "Will you get Kaleigh?" she said looking over at Kaleigh who was asleep. It was 12:00 at night and Kaleigh had just passed out about 15 minutes ago.

Randy picked up Kaleigh and him and Alexa walked out of the room and to the elevator. As they got off the elevator Randy grabbed Alexa's hand, Alexa looked over and saw John and Melissa walk in the door of the hotel. John looked at Alexa and Alexa looked away and continued walking outside.

1 week later…

Alexa had been home for a week now and she has done nothing but lay in bed…and throw up. Shortly after they arrived home Alexa started saying she wasn't feeling good and complaining that her stomach hurt. Randy insisted she see a doctor but Alexa said that it was just a stomach bug and it would pass.

Now, 3 days later and Alexa still being sick Randy had finally convinced her to go to the doctors. Randy walked into the bedroom, he had just gotten back from dropping Kaleigh off at Alexa's parents house.

"You ready?" Randy said

"No," Alexa said.

"Let's go," Randy said as he went over to the bed and picked Alexa up and took her to the car.

At the doctors…

Alexa had just gotten a few tests done and she was now waiting for the doctor to come into the room.

"Hey Alexa," the doctor said as he came back and sat down on his stool. 

"Hey," Alexa smiled.

"So, are you still taking you birth control pill?"

"Yes I am, Why?"

"Well, I'm going to need you to stop."

"Why?"

"Well Alexa, you have a little baby inside of you."

"I…I'm pregnant?"

"Yup, 8 days to be exact."

Alexa was silent, she was thinking in her head, 8 days ago was the same day she had sex with Randy…and John.


	14. shit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexa walked out of the examination room and was greeted by Randy who stood from his seat and walked over to her.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I think you should uh…sit down," Alexa said as she slowly sat down.

"OK," Randy sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You love me right?"

"Yeah, I love you," Randy said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the day me and you had sex for the first time, I kinda…um…slept with John too," Alexa said.

Randy just sat there for a minute, "OK, I guess I'm OK with that. But what does it have to do with your doctor's appointment?"

"That was about 8 days ago, and I'm about 8 days pregnant."

Randy then got a surprised look on his face, "So I could be a dad?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "You could."

"When can we find out whose it is?"

"Well, the doctor said I have to wait 4-5 months and then they can do some type of DNA test while the baby is still in my stomach," she told him. "Randy, are you going to leave me if it's not yours?"

Randy looked at her, "No, of course not. If it's not mine then we'll just try again."

Alexa smiled, "I love you."

Alexa and Randy made their way home, stopping to get Kaleigh on the way there. When they arrived home Randy sat down on the couch and started watching SportsCenter. Alexa put Kaleigh down on the floor and she walked over to some of her toys. Alexa walked over and sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"I don't want to tell John," Alexa said.

"He kinda has to know Alexa," Randy said. "You can't keep another baby from him."

"But this baby could be yours," Alexa said.

"I know babe, and I hope it is. But it can also be John's so he has to know," Randy said.

Alexa sat there quietly for a minute before standing up, "OK, I'll be right back." Alexa grabbed her cell phone and walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed, took a deep breath and dialed John's number.

"Hello."

"Hey John, its Alexa."

"I know who it is, what do you want?"

"I have something to tell you," Alexa paused before beginning to tell him. "I've been throwing up all week and I went to the doctor's today and he told me I was pregnant."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The day the baby was conceived was the same day I slept with Randy…and you."

"So it could be mine?" John asked, his voice sounding a little softer.

"Yeah, or Randy's. I just thought you should know," Alexa said.

"Yeah, uh…thanks," John said.

"Yeah, bye," Alexa said before hanging up the phone.

Where John was…

He closed his cell phone and just sat there. He was in his hotel room and he had just gotten done having sex with Melissa, she walked out of the bathroom and looked at John.

"What's wrong baby?" Melissa asked sitting next to him.

John snapped out of his daze and looked at Melissa, "Oh it's nothing."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Alexa," John said.

"Ew, why is she calling?"

"She's pregnant," John said.

"OK, what's that have to do with you?"

"It could be mine."

Melissa stood up, "When did you have sex with her?"

"Before you came back," John answered pulling her hand to make her sit back down. "I didn't cheat on you."

Melissa looked at him, "So when are we going to know if it's yours?"

"I don't know, she told me that and hung up."

"Oh," Melissa said. "Why can't I get pregnant with your kids?" Melissa said lying down next to John.

"I really don't want another kid right now, especially when I might have another one on the way," John answered.

Melissa sighed.

"One day we will," John said as he kissed her. The kiss grew more and more passionate, they started feeling on each other and things went on from there…

Back at Alexa's house…

Alexa walked back downstairs, "Randy," she said as she walked into the living room. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"Nese! Nese!"

"She wants Chinese," Randy said smiling at Kaleigh.

Alexa smiled, "Let's get Chinese then."

"OK," Randy said as he followed Alexa into the kitchen. "Did you call John?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she got up on the counter.

"And?" Randy asked as he stood in between Alexa's legs.

"I guess he took it OK," Alexa said. "He didn't say anything really."

Randy smiled, "Good." He then started kissing her.

"Mommy and Randy are kissin daddy," Kaleigh said into the phone.

Alexa looked at Kaleigh, "Baby who's on the phone?"

"Daddy," Kaleigh answered. "He needs Uncle Randy."

Randy walked over to Kaleigh and she handed him the phone, "I'll take this, you order. You know what I like," Randy said before walking out of the kitchen.

"What's up John?"

"Nothing, I wanna come see Kaleigh," John said.

"You can see her whenever you want, you just can't bring Melissa."

"OK," John said. "So I should be in town at about 10 tonight. I'll just come by at like 11 tomorrow morning."

"OK," Randy said.

"Bye," John said.

Both men hung up the phone. Randy walked back into the kitchen.

"OK, yeah that's all…OK…thank you…bye," Alexa said before hanging up the phone. She was holding Kaleigh and Kaleigh was eating a popsicle. "What did he want?"

"He's coming to see Kaleigh tomorrow, and he's not bringing Melissa."

"Oh, I didn't even hear the phone ring."

"Me neither," Randy said as he walked over to Alexa and Kaleigh.

"Want posicle?" Kaleigh asked holding the popsicle out to Randy.

"Sure," Randy ate some of her popsicle before Alexa put her down.

"Kaleigh sit down at your little table with that and when you're done you gotta get in your high chair because the Chinese should be here," Alexa said.

Kaleigh walked over to her little pinch bench table and sat down and ate her popsicle, just as she finished the food arrived. Everyone ate, after dinner Alexa gave Kaleigh a bath and then put her to bed. She walked into her bedroom where Randy was laying down watching TV. She crawled into bed next to him and laid her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

Alexa had woken up and got Kaleigh dressed. Randy was out running errands and Alexa was at home waiting for John to show up. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:15, John was late. Alexa and Kaleigh watched TV and played, and by 1 o' clock she figured that John was going to show up.

At around 2 o' clock Randy walked in the house and looked Alexa, he could tell she was pissed. "What happened?"

"He didn't show up," Alexa said.

"Maybe something happened," Randy said.

"And he didn't call? I am not going to put up with him breaking promises to Kaleigh," Alexa said.

Where John was…

He was laying in bed next Melissa, him and her decided to sleep in and when they woke up they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. He looked down at her sleeping and smiled before looking at the clock…2:30.

"Shit," he said as he quickly got up."


	15. accident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was now 3 o' clock and John was standing out front of Alexa's apartment. He wanted to knock but he was afraid of the reaction he was going to get from whoever answered the door. He thought about turning around and leaving but he figured that would make things worse so he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Alexa answered the door and looked at John, "What?"

"I'm here to see Kaleigh," he said.

"4 hours late?" Alexa said.

"I'm sorry," John said. "I slept in and lost track of time."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alexa opened the door wider. "You got an hour." John walked in the door and Alexa followed behind him. "Kaleigh! Daddy's here!" Alexa said as she sat down on the couch.

Kaleigh came down the stairs, "Ahh! Daddy! Save me! Uncle Randy is gonna tickle me!" Kaleigh said as she jumped in John's arms.

Randy was the next one down the stairs and saw Kaleigh in John's arms, "You're lucky but I know where you live, so I'll be back." Randy sat down next to Alexa.

Kaleigh laughed and looked at John, "You late."

"I know," John said. "I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?"

"Ice Cream!" Kaleigh said.

"Well go ask mommy if we can go out for ice cream," John said as he put Kaleigh down on the floor.

"Mommy, can me and daddy go get ice cream?"

"Yeah baby," Alexa said. "But be back by 6 o' clock. Can you do that John? Make it back here on time?"

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, come on Kaleigh," he said as he picked her up and they left.

"Why was he late?" Randy asked.

"He says he over slept," Alexa said.

"You believe him?"

"I don't know. But I do know that if he's gonna show up this late then he's not gonna get to see her anymore. He doesn't have to deal with a disappointed 2 year old when he doesn't show up."

Randy shook his head, "Well anyway, you wanna go out and eat? He won't be back for another 2 and half hours so we have time."

"Sure."

Alexa and Randy left and went to a little diner down the road. While they were eating one of Randy's friends called and asked him if he wanted to come over to watch the basketball playoffs and Randy agreed. He dropped Alexa off at home after they ate and then went to his friend's house. At around 5:45 John knocked on Alexa's door.

Alexa answered it, "Mommy!" Kaleigh said. "I got ice cream and Barbie's."

Alexa looked at John and he held up a bag from Toys 'R' Us, "I had to make it up to her."

Alexa looked back at Kaleigh, "Did you say thank you?"

Kaleigh shook her head and then walked over to her toys and sat down and played with some.

"You can't buy back her trust forever John," Alexa said. "This isn't going to work all the time."

"And I'm not going to be late all the time."

Alexa shook her head, "OK, so I guess I'll see you later."

The Next Day…

Alexa woke up in bed, by herself. She guessed Randy had stayed at his friend's house the previous night. Alexa got up out of bed and slipped on her slippers, she walked into Kaleigh's room and saw she was still sleeping so she closed her door and walked downstairs. When she got down there she saw Randy sleeping on the couch, she walked over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead and covered him up with a blanket and then walked into the kitchen. As she started making some coffee the house phone rang. Alexa walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Alexa said into the receiver.

"Hi," said Melissa. "Is John there? I haven't heard from him since last night, he said he was going to your house and then to a friends and I called his friends house and his cell and his friend said he's not there and his cell is off."

"No, he left here around 6ish yesterday," Alexa said.

"OK," Melissa hung up the phone.

Alexa rolled her eyes and hung the phone back up and went back to what she was doing. She sat at the kitchen table for a good 10 minutes before Randy came running into the kitchen.

"Baby," Randy said. "John's in the hospital, he was in an accident."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this is so short; I had some serious writer's block.**


	16. found it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexa, Randy, and Kaleigh were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital along with John's parents, John's brothers and their wives and children, Dave, and a few other wrestlers. Melissa was no where to be found. After Randy had told Alexa about the accident Alexa had gotten Kaleigh dressed and rushed to the car, she was such a mess that she forgot Randy and she was about to drive to the hospital with Kaleigh in her lap in the driver's seat. Randy stopped her and put Kaleigh into the car seat in the back and then calmed Alexa down and they headed to the hospital, with him driving. They had been sitting there for a good 45 minutes waiting for the doctor to come out. Kaleigh was sitting over in the children's part of the waiting room playing with John's brothers kids; her cousins. John's mom, Carol, came and sat down next to Alexa.

Alexa looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"You look like you need something to get your mind off of all this," Carol said. "It'll be hard but John's a fighter and I know he'll be OK. So, missy, when did you come back into my son's life?"

Alexa looked up at Carol and took a deep breath, "Bout a month ago, me and his daughter…"

"His daughter?" Carol said. "Kaleigh's my grand daughter?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered. "I hope you're not mad, I thought he told you."

"There's no point in being mad," Carol said. "It's the past, and that's where it's going to stay and there's really no changing it. The only thing I can control is the future, and I see you and Kaleigh fitting into our family perfectly."

Alexa smiled, "Me and John aren't together."

"Oh, but you two will be."

Alexa smiled and then looked up as the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Are all of you here for Mr. Cena?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"OK," the doctor said. "He has lost a lot of blood. He has a concussion, 4 broken ribs, and he's pretty bruised up but he will be fine. We're just waiting for him to wake up."

"Do you know how the accident happened?" John's dad, John, asked.

"Well the police said he swerved off the road hit another car and then spun and hit the driver's side of the car and hit a pole. Now when we were examining him we found a lot of alcohol in his system so he was pretty much gone while he was driving." Nobody said anything. "Well, you guys can go in and see him if you want," the doctor said before walking away.

"You guys can go first," Carol said to Dave, and the other wrestlers.

Randy walked over to Alexa, "I'm gonna go see him now. Vince needs me for the show on Monday so I have to catch the plane to North Carolina."

"I thought you had the month off," Alexa said.

"I thought I did, but there's a new storyline since John was in the accident and won't be on the show for a while," Randy said. He kissed Alexa and went into John's hospital room.

Later…

Randy had said his goodbyes to Alexa and Kaleigh and headed out to catch the plane along with the other wrestlers. Alexa was the only person left in the waiting room, Kaleigh had went to John's moms house for the night. Alexa sat in the chair, she wanted to go in but something inside her wouldn't let her get up and walk in there. It wasn't until the doctor said her name when she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Mrs. Cena?" the doctor said.

"Oh no," she said. "I'm Alexa. I'm not his wife."

"OK," the doctor said. "Well, John's awake now. Are you going to go in to see him?"

Alexa stood up, "Uh yea." Alexa walked to John's room, she looked in the window and saw him laying there all bruised up, watching TV. She took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. The minute she walked in her and John locked eyes and Alexa started crying again.

"Come here," John said raising one hand and gesturing her over to him. Alexa slowly walked over to him, and laid down on the bed with him. "I'm OK."

"I know," Alexa said. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't you fault."

"No not for that," Alexa said as she moved to the chair next to his bed and took his hand. "For being so mean to you."

"I wasn't the nicest person either."

Alexa smiled as the doctor walked in, "Hey John, how you feelin?"

"Fine," John said. "When can I go home?"

"Well if everything keeps going the way it's going you can go home tomorrow night," the doctor said. "BUT, you need someone to be with you because you can't do anything."

"That's fine," John said. "My girlfriend Melissa-"

"Wasn't here at all today," Alexa said. "We called her and told her you were here and she never showed up."

"Oh," John said. "I don't know then."

Alexa looked at John and took a deep breath, "He can stay with me."

John looked at Alexa and smiled.

"OK then, you need to be here at around 5 tomorrow night and pick him up," the doctor said. "Here are his prescriptions, the amount and times are on the bottles," the doctor handed Alexa some papers. "And you're lucky John this accident could have been worse; let's not drive after we drink next time." The doctor left the room.

"Oh yeah," Alexa said. "That reminds me, why the hell were you driving drunk?"

"I had a few drinks," John said. "I was dumb."

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Yeah," John said. "Where's Kaleigh?"

"With your mom, your family knows about her now and Kaleigh adores them. She begged me to let her go stay with her 'nana' for the night."

John smiled.

"Well, I have to get home and clean and get the house ready for you," Alexa said. "It's just me, you, and Kaleigh for two weeks. Randy had to go on the road because they changed the storyline after your accident."

"Oh, so Vince knows," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa stood up and got a sharp pain on her stomach; she grabbed her stomach and sat back down in the chair.

"Are you OK," John said as he sat up. "I'm going to get the doctor."

"No," Alexa said. "I'm fine, I just need to eat something, I haven't eaten all day."

John gave Alexa a look, "Why? You're pregnant; you know you need to eat."

"Yeah, yeah," Alexa said.

"Well, get home and feed my ba-"John stopped himself. "The baby," he corrected.

Alexa shook her head, "I'll be back to get you tomorrow." She then left the hospital and headed home. When she got home she grabbed something to eating and then straightened everything up before going upstairs, taking a shower, and going to bed.

The Next Day…

Alexa woke up at 11 o' clock. She looked at her cell phone and saw she had a new voice mail. She flipped open her phone to listen to it.

It was from Randy, it said, "Hey baby, I'm in North Carolina. I just wanted to say I love you. But uh, call me back."

Alexa deleted the message and called Randy. When he didn't answer she closed her phone and put it back on the night stand. She laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up and taking a shower, and getting ready. On her way downstairs she stopped at her closet and grabbed a few blankets and took them downstairs and put them on the couch. She then walked over to the house phone and dialed the number to the hospital.

"Hi, room 485 please," Alexa said.

"Hello?" John said after she was connected to his room.

"Hey," Alexa said. "Do you want me to go to your house and get some clothes for you?"

"Yeah," John said. "There's a key under the door mat just go in and get some clothes."

"Ok," Alexa said.

"I'll see you soon," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said as she hung up the phone.

"I love you," John said after she hung up.

Alexa made her way to John's house, when she pulled up Melissa's car wasn't there. Alexa got out of her car and walked up to John's house, she went inside and packed some clothes and anything else he may need for the next two weeks. As she was getting some socks for him she came across a ring box, she opened the box and saw the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring in the box, she took it out and looked at it, she noticed something was engraved on the inside of it. She took it over to the lamp and looked at it closer, 'I love you Alexa, forever' was written in tiny little letters. Alexa started to tear up and she put the ring away and finished packing and left.

Around 4:30 Alexa headed to the hospital to get John. They signed some papers and then headed home.

"Kaleigh home yet?" John asked.

"No, I talked to your mom and Kaleigh wanted to stay there another night so they came and got clothes and went back to her house."

"Oh," John said.

Alexa pulled up to her house and got out the car, she helped John out the car, then inside.

"OK," Alexa said. "You can sleep here," Alexa said helping John over to the pull out bed. "I would let you have the guest room but that's a lot of stairs."

"Yeah," John said as he laid down.

"You good?" Alexa said.

"No," John said. "Lay with me."

Alexa hesitated at first and then climbed into bed with John, lying far away from him.

"You can get closer you know," John said.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "But what if I hurt you?"

"You won't, come here," John said as Alexa came closer. He lifted his arm and she laid her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

They laid like that quietly for a few minutes, both of them completely content with the way things were right now.

Alexa then broke the silence, "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw the ring," she said.


	17. why

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Before John could say anything Alexa's cell phone started ringing. Alexa got up and got her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the caller id, it read 'Randy'.

She flipped open her cell phone, "Hey baby."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Alexa said as she went in the kitchen and sat on one of the stools near the island (the ones in kitchens). "I do have something to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"John's staying with me for the next two weeks. The doctor said he can't be by himself and Melissa is no where to be found, so I volunteered to take him in."

Randy was quiet for a minute, "That's cool," he said. "But, I have to go. I was on my way to a photo shoot and decided to call you but I'm here now."

"OK," Alexa said. "Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too," Randy said before hanging up the phone.

Alexa closed her phone and walked back out into the living room. She put her phone back in her purse and looked at John, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," John said. Alexa went to walk into the kitchen, "Alexa, about the ring…" John started. "I got it before you left, I was going to purpose to you on our one year. I kept it hoping that you'd actually come back and want to be with me."

Alexa stood there not knowing what to say, instead she just continued going into the kitchen. She went over and grabbed the take-out menus and went back out to John, "Where do you want to order from?"

"Come here," John said.

Alexa walked over and sat down next to John. John sat up and leaned in to kiss Alexa. He almost succeeded but someone walked in the door.

"Damn, I always fuck things up for you two don't I?" Dave said as he entered the house.

Alexa smiled, "Its fine. But why are you here?"

"The show is close to here so I decided to stop by and see my sister and my niece, I see the sister now where's the niece?" Dave said looking around.

"With John's parents," Alexa said. "We were just about to order food though, do you want to stay?"

"Nah," Dave said. "I do have to talk to you though. Got a second?"

"Yeah," Alexa said standing up. "In the kitchen," Alexa said as she walked into the kitchen.

Dave followed Alexa into the kitchen and walked to the fridge and opened it, "So," he started. "I hear you're with Mr. Orton, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"And that happened how? I thought you and John were…um…doing things," Dave said.

"We were, but that's over and I'm with Randy now," Alexa said. "And I might as well tell you now. I'm pregnant again and Randy or John could be the father of the baby."

Dave looked at her, "Maybe you should have stayed on the road with me."

Alexa smiled, "I'll find out who the dad is when I find out whether it's a boy or girl which should be in like 3-4 month I guess."

Dave shook his head, "Alright," Dave said. "I guess I should get going." He walked over and hugged Alexa. "Be good," he winked at her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Alexa walked back out into the living room, "So what are we ordering?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Me? Nothing. Now the baby, he or she wants Chinese," Alexa said.

John smiled, "Chinese it is then." He handed her the Chinese food menu and told her what he wanted. Alexa grabbed her cell phone and called and order.

She flipped her phone shut, "30 minutes."

4 Hours later…

It was now 9 o' clock and John and Alexa were laying on the bed/couch watching RAW. King and JR came on first and told everyone that John Cena would be out for at least 6 weeks. They told the fans that he had been jumped backstage by an anonymous person but they can guarantee that when he returns there's going to be hell to pay for the person who did it.

John smiled, "And here starts a new story line for me."

Alexa laughed and looked at the TV as Randy's music started playing, interrupting JR and King. They watched as Randy, acting very fake, vowed to help his friend find the person that did this to him.

"I'm guessing they're going to make him be the one that did it," John said.

"Looks that way," Alexa said.

Alexa and John continued watching RAW together. When it was over John looked over next to him and saw that Alexa was sound asleep. He just looked at her for awhile before kissing her forehead and turning the TV off and going to sleep. At around 4 a.m. Alexa's cell phone rang. Alexa reach over to the table next to the couch and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said sounding very tired.

"Hey babe," Randy said. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, it's OK though," she said.

"I just wanted to say I love you and I'm sorry," Randy said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything, what you're going through right now, just everything," he said.

Alexa smiled, "Thanks and I love you too."

"Alright, I'll be home in like 3 days, I miss you," Randy said.

"I miss you too," Alexa said. 

"See you soon, bye," Randy said.

"Bye," Alexa said as she hung up. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Where Randy was…

Randy looked over to his right at the girl sleeping next to him. He shook her arm to wake her up, "You need to leave."

"What?"

"Now," Randy said.

The girl quickly got up and got dressed and gathered her things and left.

Randy lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. How could he have cheated on Alexa? He didn't mean to. He went out and got drunk with the guys and slept with her. He called Alexa to tell her but he couldn't. He lay there thinking until he drifted off to sleep.


	18. shes back

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS STORY. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT…YOU'RE WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 days passed and Alexa hadn't heard from Randy since the phone call where he apologized to her. Alexa, John, and Kaleigh had been chilling at Alexa's and having fun together, as a family. It was now Thursday and Alexa was hoping Randy would come home today.

Around 2 o' clock the front door opened and Randy walked in.

John was sitting on the couch and he looked up when Randy walked in, "Hey man."

"Hey," Randy said. "How ya doin?"

"Better," John said. "I talked to my doctor and he said I should be ready to return in about 3 weeks."

"3? I thought they said 6," Randy asked.

"Yeah, well I'm healing quicker than they thought."

"Good, good," Randy said. "So where's Alexa and Kaleigh?"

"Grocery store," John said.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go upstairs and un-pack and stuff, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy got up and walked upstairs; he put his suitcase down and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Thank god Alexa wasn't home yet; he wasn't ready to tell her about what had happened. He'd been avoiding her for the past three days and he knew she already wasn't going to be happy with him when she came back. He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

About 15 minutes later Kaleigh walked in the front door with Alexa behind her carrying a few grocery bags.

"Need help?"

"No," Alexa said. "This is all we got," she said holding up the 5 bags in her hands.

"Oh," John said. "Randy's home."

"Really?" Alexa said. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Oh, can you put these away for me and watch her for a minute?"

"Yeah," John stood up and took the bags from Alexa and walked into the kitchen. "Come one Kaleigh, help daddy put the groceries away," he said as Kaleigh followed.

Alexa made her way upstairs and walked into her room, she saw Randy laying on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Babe?"

Randy looked over and saw Alexa. "Hey," he said as he sat up.

"Are you OK?" Alexa asked.

"No," Randy said. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she said as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Randy took a deep breath, "I love you, I really do. But do you remember on Monday when I called and apologized to you?"

Alexa shook her head.

"Well…I was apologizing because I…um…I slept with another girl," Randy eventually said.

Alexa looked at him, emotionless and not saying anything.

"Baby say something," Randy said.

"What do you want me to say Randy? That it's OK? Because it's not," Alexa said as she stood up. "How? Why? Who?"

"I was drunk and stupid, and it was just some girl I met at a club."

Alexa looked at Randy, "Am I not good enough."

Randy stood up and walked over to Alexa, "No, that's not it. You're perfect, I was stupid, it was a mistake."

Alexa looked at him before walking over to the house phone and picking it up and handing it to him.

"What's this for?" he said as he took it from her.

"Call a hotel, or a friend, somewhere, because you're not staying here," Alexa said.

"Alexa, come on," Randy said as he put the phone down. "We can work this out."

"We can, but I need space," Alexa said.

"Just let me stay here. I'll give you your space, I'll sleep in the guest room," Randy said.

"Fine, sleep in the guest room, just as long as you stay the hell away from me for now," Alexa said as she walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw John putting the groceries away. John turned and looked at her and she started to let the tears flow. John walked over to her and held her close to him.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me," Alexa said.

John said nothing he just pulled her closer and held her.

Kaleigh walked over to her mom, "Mommy cryin for?"

John looked down at Kaleigh, "She's OK, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys."

"OK," she said as she walked upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs Alexa and John heard her yell Randy.

"Let's go sit down," John said as he and Alexa walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong with me John?" Alexa asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," John said. "I'm not saying what he did was right but he didn't mean it. It's not like he did it intentionally."

"I know," Alexa said. "But it still happened."

John pulled Alexa to him again and hugged her.

They sat like that for a while until Alexa pulled away and wiped her face off, "I can't be like this. I have to take care of Kaleigh." Just as Alexa stood up there was a knock at the door. She walked over to it and saw Melissa standing there.


	19. wow

**WARNING: THERE IS VERY STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS STORY. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT…YOU'RE WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"John!" Melissa said as she pushed past Alexa and walked to John. "Baby I missed you. I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you."

John didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" Alexa said.

"To take John home," Melissa said. "I'm here now so once again, you're not needed anymore."

Alexa walked over to Melissa and got in her face. "You listen you little bitch, you don't walk into my house and disrespect me. And John is going where he wants to go so why don't you as him what he wants to do."

Melissa rolled her eyes as both of the girls looked at John.

John looked back and forth between the two girls. "Um…I…uh…do…can…can I talk to you in the kitchen Alexa?"

John took Alexa's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Why do you even have to think about this John? She ditched you, she hasn't been there for you at all," Alexa said.

John sighed, "I don't know but are you OK?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"If you don't need me here for support because of what's going on with you and Randy then I'm going to head back to my house and possibly work out me and Melissa's problems."

"If you wanna go then just go John," Alexa said as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

John stood in the kitchen for a minute before walking back out to the living room where Melissa was putting all his clothes and other belongings in his bag.

"Let's go," John said as he took the bag and walked out of the door and got in the car. Melissa followed.

Upstairs…

Alexa walked in Kaleigh's room and saw her playing with some toy that John bought her the other day.

"Hey baby," Alexa said. "Mommy needs to talk to you."

"OK," Kaleigh walked over to Alexa.

Alexa picked up Kaleigh and sat down on her bed with her. "OK, I just wanted to let you know that daddy isn't staying here anymore."

"Where him go?"

"He went home, with Melissa."

"Lissa his girlfriend."

"Yeah, so it's just you and mommy now. OK baby?"

Kaleigh shook her head. "No Randy?"

"Yeah, he's still here. He's right across the hall if you need him."

"OK, I need him," Kaleigh got off her moms lap and walked across the hall and opened the door to Randy's room and then closed it behind her.

Alexa smiled to herself and walked out of Kaleigh's room and back downstairs. She saw John was gone and started to clean up everything. She got done cleaning at around 5 o' clock and figured that she and Kaleigh would go out to eat tonight. Alexa walked upstairs and saw Kaleigh still wasn't in her room. Alexa looked at the door to Randy's room and went over and put her ear to it. It was quiet. Alexa opened the door and saw Randy lying on the bed sleeping with Kaleigh lying on his chest sleeping. Alexa walked over to the bed and kissed Kaleigh's forehead. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Randy. She loved this man so much, but with all that's going on right now she wasn't so sure he felt the same. Alexa leaned down and kissed Randy on the cheek. Randy slowly started to wake up.

"Alexa," Randy said.

Alexa smiled, "How bout you two get up and get ready so we can go eat?"

Randy woke Kaleigh up and sent her to her room to put her shoes on.

"Does this mean things are better?"

Alexa shook her head, "No, but we'll talk after she goes to bed tonight."

"OK."

Alexa got up and walked towards the door.

"Alexa," she heard as she got to the door and turned around. "I love you," Randy said.

"I love you too," Alexa smiled and turned and walked out and went downstairs.

The three of them went to dinner as a family.

At John's…

John and Melissa were in separate rooms. John in his. Melissa in the guest room. Things weren't good and John was wishing he had just stayed at Alexa. When John and Melissa got home John had asked Melissa where she was and all she would say was she couldn't see him because she knew that she was the reason he was drinking that night; she couldn't have been more wrong. She was the reason he was drinking that night, Alexa was, but John didn't tell Melissa that he just continued to let her think that. This were fine with him and her until John was going through some papers that were on the table and found a card to Melissa thanking her for the "wonderful night the spent together". John took the note and showed her and she denied anything at first until she realized that she had been caught. She told John everything and that the other man was the reason she wasn't around. All John sad to her was that he should have stayed at Alexa, this was enough to set Melissa off and have her accuse John on still wanting Alexa and said that that was the reason she'd been cheating. The couple screamed and yelled at each other until finally they ended up in separate rooms. John was now lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, his head was pounding but he didn't care. John lay there, thinking. He wondered that if he stayed at Alexa's right now would she be so mad at Randy and end up wanting to be with him. He also thought of Melissa, he loved her. Why, he didn't even know, but he knew he loved her. He didn't know what to do anymore so he just let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

At Alexa's House…

Alexa, Kaleigh, and Randy had arrived at home about 30 minutes ago. Alexa got Kaleigh into bed and made sure she was sleeping. Alexa walked into her room and got a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of her drawers and changed. She walked back down stairs to see Randy had changed too. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt and he was sitting on the couch. Alexa went over and sat down next to him. Randy smiled and leaned over and started to kiss Alexa. The kiss got more and more passionate and Randy and Alexa started removing each others clothes. Randy picked Alexa up and Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he walked upstairs. Randy walked into Alexa's room and laid her down on the bed and kissed her. Randy kissed down her neck and then went to her breasts, sucking, licking, and kissing them both. He then moved down to her pussy, he ran his tongue in between the lips and Alexa let out a satisfied moan. Randy continued to fuck her with his tongue until she came and he licked it all up. Randy moved up Alexa body and kissed her gently on the lips as he slowly slid inside her. Randy and Alexa continued to have "make-up sex" for hours until they were both tired and satisfied.

They were now lying in bed; Alexa was resting her head on Randy's chest and running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Alexa," Randy said. "I'm sorry. I…"

"It's OK," Alexa said. "I know it was a mistake."

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Randy then let Alexa go and climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Alexa said as she sat up in bed.

Randy didn't answer her but a few minutes later he walked back into the bedroom with his hand behind his back. Randy walked over to the side of the bed and took Alexa's hand and got down on one knee. Alexa's eyes got wide; she had a pretty good idea what he was going to do.

"Alexa I love you. What I did this past week was horrible but I really do love you. I don't ever want to be with another woman, you and Kaleigh are all I need." Randy pulled a ring box out from behind his back and opened it, revealing a princess cut diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Alexa sat there shocked for a minute looking from Randy, to the ring, then back to Randy. Alexa smiled and kissed Randy, "Yes."

Randy smiled and took the ring out of the box and slid it on Alexa's finger and kissed Alexa.


	20. driving

**Ok…I must start this out by first saying thank you for all of your wonderful comments. And to the people who think I stole this idea from another writer it IS NOT true. Take a look around fan fiction. How many stories do you see with the same plot as this one? Dude has a kid he don't know about, girl loves him but is with someone else…there are many stories about the same thing so I decided to try one and if u think I'm copying DON'T READ MY FUCKING STORY. But to all my readers…I love you… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexa looked at the clock, it read 5 a.m. after Randy purposed to her they had made love and then he fell asleep. Alexa laid in bed thinking. She did want to be with Randy but for some reason when he purposed all she could think about was what John would say. Alexa rolled over in bed and looked at Randy. She put her hand on his cheek and moved her thumb up and down. She loved this man, a lot. Despite him cheating on her, he was perfect to her, for her. Then there was John, Alexa still wasn't sure what was going on with him and her. Then she realized, John left her today, for Melissa. She figured that it meant he didn't want to be with her so marrying Randy was the right thing for her to do.

Just as Alexa was about to fall asleep she felt something crawl onto the bed. She looked down and saw Kaleigh crawling in between her and Randy.

"Hey baby," Alexa said. "Are you OK." Kaleigh shook her head as she rubbed her eye and yawned. Alexa sat up and picked up Kaleigh and laid her down in between her and Randy. Kaleigh and Alexa both drifted off to sleep.

9 o' clock…

Randy woke up and saw Kaleigh and Alexa lying next to him. He smiled to himself before kissing both of the girls and then getting out of bed and getting in the shower.

While he was in the shower Alexa's cell phone rang, "Hello?" said a tired Alexa.

"Hey, it's Carol (John's Mom). I was just wondering if I could come by and get the little one for a while."

Alexa sat up, "Yeah, I just have to wake her up and get her dressed and stuff. What time will you be here?"

"Is around 11 ok?"

Alexa looked at the clock, "Yeah, 11 is fine."

"OK, I'll see you soon then sweetie. Bye."

"Bye," Alexa said as she hung up. Alexa looked over at Kaleigh and was about to wake her up when the bathroom door opened and Randy walked out.

"Good morning baby," Randy said.

"Morning," Alexa said. "Kaleigh is going to John's moms today."

"Oh, I'm leaving today," Randy said. "I wanted you guys to come with me."

Alexa sat there for a minute, "When would we come home?"

"In three days."

"Maybe John's mom will take her and me and you can go by ourselves," Alexa suggested. She picked up the phone and called John's mom back. At the same time Randy's cell rang.

"Hello?" John's mom said, answering the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to take Kaleigh for three days. It's OK if you don't want to or something," Alexa said.

"No, I'd love to," Carol said.

"Thanks, so I'll pack her bag and stuff," Alexa said. "And see you in a little bit."

"OK sweetie," Carol said. "Bye."

"Bye," Alexa said hanging up the phone.

Alexa got up out of bed and went in Kaleigh's room. She quietly got her bag together before someone rang the doorbell. She heard Randy answer the door and greet a woman.

"Alexa! Carol is here," Randy shouted up the stairs.

"OK! I just have to get Kaleigh dressed," Alexa said. She walked over to Kaleigh and woke her up. "Hey baby, wake up, you're gonna go with Grandma Carol for a few days while mommy goes to Florida with Randy."

"I get to spend lots of time with grandma?"

"Yeah, you gotta get dressed though," Alexa picked Kaleigh up and laid her down on the floor and got her dressed. She then took her hand and picked up her bag and walked downstairs. Randy and Alexa said their goodbyes to Kaleigh and Carol and then they headed out.

"We gotta pack now," Randy said.

"I've never not had Kaleigh with me," Alexa said.

"She'll be fine. Besides, you can relax," Randy said. "But before I forget to tell you John is coming on the road too."

"Why? He's injured."

"They have promos for him to do," Randy said.

"O Ok," Alexa said. 'So much for relaxing,' she said to herself. "Well let's go pack."

Alexa and Randy headed upstairs and packed and within an hour they were ready to head out. They put their luggage in the car and drove to John's house. Randy got out and walked to the door and then he and John came out. John hopped in the back seat and Randy got back in the driver's seat and they headed out.

"We're driving there?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, it's not that far," Randy said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I had writers block. I'm tryin to figure out where I want this story to go.**


	21. the one

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were 4 hours into the drive and Randy was sleeping in the backseat, Alexa was in the passenger seat and John was driving. Alexa and John avoided talking to each other for the whole ride so far.

John pulled up to a stop light and looked over at Alexa who was looking out the window. As the light turned green and John looked away from Alexa he caught a glimpse of the ring on Alexa finger. He shook his head, "So I guess you two made up?"

Alexa looked at John, "Yeah, we did."

John was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "So when's the wedding?"

Alexa was confused until she looked down at her hand and saw the ring, "Oh…um…I don't know yet. We just got engaged last night."

John laughed sarcastically, "So he cheats on you and you get engaged to him. Yeah, good thinking Alexa, he'll make a great husband."

"It was a mistake John; he didn't cheat on me on purpose. And why do you care anyway?"

"I don't," John said.

"Then shut up about it," Alexa said.

John rolled his eyes and continued driving.

About an hour later John got pulled into a little diner. He parked the car and turned it off and opened his door.

"Wake up your 'fiancé', we're eating dinner before we rent a hotel for the night," John said as he got out of the car and headed inside.

Alexa rolled her eyes before taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car, "What did I do to you John?" Alexa said as she shut the car door. The sounds of the doors shutting woke Randy up. He looked out the window and saw Alexa and John yelling at each other.

"Nothing Alexa," John said. "You did nothing. I just find it funny how you can be with someone who cheats on you but yet you can't be with me just because of some stupid reason."

Alexa looked at John, "That's what this is about?" She got in John's face, "I'm going to say this one time, I love that man in there John, more than anything, more than you. So you let us be happy, stay the hell out of our relationship. Besides, you got your little Melissa anyway."

"Yeah, I do," John said. "And she is a hundred times better than you." John went to walk away before turning to Alexa, "One more thing, I am praying to god that the baby you're carrying is not mine. I don't want to be around anymore than completely necessary." John walked into the diner.

Randy opened the car door and got out, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing, we just had a little disagreement. Let's just go eat," Alexa said.

Randy took Alexa's hand, he believed her because he couldn't really make out what was being said between the two, and he figured that she would tell him later. Alexa and Randy walked into the diner, found John, and sat down at the table.

"So you wanna just get a hotel here for the night?" John asked Randy.

"Yeah," Randy said. "We can find one here and then finish driving tomorrow."

The waiter came and everyone placed their orders. The food came shortly after, John and Randy talked while they ate, Alexa stayed quiet and didn't really eat anything. She just sat there picking at her food with her fork.

"Are you OK baby?" Randy asked.

Alexa looked up at Randy and gave him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy kissed her and then went back to his conversation with John.

They finished up at the diner and left and rented a hotel. All that was available was one room with two beds. They paid for it and made their way to the room. When they got in Randy and John turned the game on and went and watched that.

"I'm going for a walk," Alexa said.

"Ok baby," Randy said.

Alexa grabbed her phone and left the room. She went out to the pool and sat on the edge of it with her feet in the water.

Alexa flipped open her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Ashley said, answering the phone.

"Hey," Alexa said.

"Oh look, it's my quote un quote best friend," Ashley said. "What have you been up to? I hear you're pregnant again, and it's either John or Randy's. When did Randy become part of your love life?"

"Well I see you've been keeping in touch with Dave," Alexa said. "Randy's been in my love life for a while. And he's gonna be in it…forever."

"What?" Ashley said. "The baby is his?"

"I don't know. But him and I are engaged," Alexa said.

"Oh," Ashley said. "You don't sound too excited."

"Oh, I am," Alexa said. "Don't get me wrong, I love him and I want to be with him."

"But…"

"John, he…just…I don't know."

Ashley took a deep breath, "If only you could have them both."

"Things would be easier."

"Yeah, but you can't have them both so my friendly advice to you is to go with the one who is better for you."

"Yeah, that's the problem; I don't know which one is best. I am completely in love with Randy, but John is the father of my baby. Randy could be the father of this one, John is being a jerk. John is in love with me, Randy cheated on me. Randy is my fiancé, John has a girlfriend. It's like every bad thing one does the other one does something good. I can't decide who's worse, or better."

"Well, John's has a girlfriend which means he must not love you too much. He would have left her for you a long time ago to prove you're the only one he wants. And Randy, he cheated on you but yet you still said yes to his purposal, which means you trust him not to do it again which means you want your relationship with him to work."

"So Randy's the one," Alexa said.

"From what I hear, yes he is," Ashley said. "But with your life, you never know."

Alexa laughed, "Yeah."

"Well Sean is crying," Ashley said. "Call me tomorrow?"

"OK," Alexa said. "Thanks Ashley."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye," Alexa said before they both hung up. 'Ashley's right,' she thought. 'Randy's the one.' Alexa got up and made her way back to the room. When she opened the door she saw both of the guys asleep on their beds. Alexa changed her clothes and then climbed into bed next to Randy. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him.


	22. cheating

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One Month Later…

John and Alexa hadn't really talked to each other unless it was about Kaleigh. Both of them wanted to say something to the other one every time they were around each other but both were too stubborn to make the first move.

Alexa and Randy were doing great, after the night at the hotel when Alexa realized he was the one she devoted herself to him. She cooks, clean, does whatever he needs her too, and he does the same for her.

Alexa is now about 2 months pregnant and her, John, and, Randy are going to find out who the baby's dad is in about a month.

Alexa and Kaleigh were at the mall shopping while Randy was out with his friends. Alexa wanted to shop for the baby so her and Kaleigh walked to Macy's.

"Mommy, I get something?" Kaleigh asked.

"Maybe, but mommy has to look for something for the baby," Alexa said. Alexa and Randy had told Kaleigh about the baby 2 weeks ago and Kaleigh was excited about being a big sister. Alexa was thankful Kaleigh took it as good as she did.

"OK, I pick out?"

"Yeah, you can pick something out," Alexa said as her and Kaleigh walked to the baby section.

Kaleigh, who was in a stroller, point to a pretty pink dress, "Baby wants that."

"We can get that another time, mommy doesn't know if the baby is a boy or girl."

"Ask Randy."

"He doesn't know either," Alexa said. "No one knows, it's a secret."

"Oh," Kaleigh whispered. "Secret."

Alexa and Kaleigh walked around the baby section and by the time they were at the checkout counter Alexa had 4-5 baby outfits that would fit a boy or a girl, some bottles, and 2 pairs of shoes. Alexa paid for the stuff and then took Kaleigh to the toy store and bought her a toy before going to Sears to buy clothes for Kaleigh.

"Daddy!" Kaleigh said when they entered Sears. Alexa looked up and saw John and Melissa in front of them, looking at men's clothes. "I get out and see daddy." Alexa un-buckled Kaleigh and she ran over to John who picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl," John said.

"Daddy, I stay with you soon?" Kaleigh said.

Alexa and John had worked out a schedule where Kaleigh was with her during the week and except on Wednesdays she was with John and Kaleigh would go to her dad's house every other weekend, unless he was on the road.

"Yeah baby," John said. "You're coming to my house tomorrow."

"Yay," Kaleigh said. "I have to go shop with mom now. We shop for baby, now my turn."

"Oh," John said putting her down. "Well go shop with mom and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"OK," Kaleigh said. "Bye daddy." Kaleigh walked back over and Alexa put her into the stroller and hooked her in.

Alexa walked past John and Melissa and went to the little girls clothing section. Alexa took about an hour to shop for Kaleigh; she bought her a lot of new clothes, shoes, hair things, some toys, and some more stuff for the baby. By the time Alexa had paid, left the mall, and put the bags in the car, Kaleigh was asleep. Alexa put Kaleigh in her car seat without waking her up, then put the stroller in the car and got in and drove home. When Alexa arrived home she saw Randy's car in the drive way. She stop the car and got Kaleigh out, she walked inside and asked Randy to help her with the bags while she took Kaleigh upstairs and put her in her bed.

Alexa walked out to the car, where Randy was. "Damn, did you get enough clothes?"

"They're Kaleigh and the babies," Alexa answered as she grabbed some bags.

"Oh," Randy said as he walked inside.

Alexa shut the trunk and followed Randy inside, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Randy said sounding…well…_not _fine.

"No your not," Alexa said. "What happened?"

"I ran into Dave today and he asked me if me and you were still together and I said yes and he was like oh I thought ya'll broke up," Randy said.

"And?"

"Did you cheat on me with John a couple weeks ago?"

"What?" Alexa said "No."

"Are you sure? Because Melissa told Dave that she walked in on you and John having sex." Randy walked over to her, "If you want to be with him, then go be with him." Randy reached down and took the ring off her finger and turned to walk away.

"Randy," Alexa said grabbing his arms. "I didn't sleep with him baby, Melissa is lying," Alexa said, tears coming down her face.

Randy ignored it and turned and walked away from Alexa and went upstairs. Alexa heard the bedroom door shut and walked over to the phone. She wiped her tears and regained her composure before dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"John," Alexa said. "Put Melissa on the fucking phone…NOW!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know I jumped very far ahead in the story but I think I have some sort of plan for this story finally. But who knows, it could change any day now. But yeah, I hope you liked it. AND IM SORRY I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF BUT THERE ARE SOME VERY NOT SMART PEOPLE ON HERE….I did NOT copy this from ANYONE. Stop messaging me saying that I stole the story from someone. Yes, there are stories with the same plot but NO that does not mean I stole it. But if u believe I did then don't read or review my story. But to everyone else…thank you. I'm trying not to let everyone else get to me but it's starting to get hard.**


	23. pregnant

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"She's not here," John said. "What happened?"

"She told Dave she walked in on me and you and Dave told Randy and the engagements off," Alexa said. "Do you know where she is?"

John was quiet.

"John, I'm not playin. Tell me where the hell that bitch is…" Alexa said.

"She went to the bar Dempster's with some friends," John said.

"Thank you," Alexa said as she hung up the phone. Alexa went upstairs and got Kaleigh and took her out to the car. "You're gonna go stay with daddy for a little bit while mommy takes care of something," she said as she started the car. Alexa drove to John's house, got Kaleigh out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

John answer, "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to take Kaleigh for a little bit."

"So you can go beat the shit out of my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the little bitch that fucked things up for me and Randy."

"Daddy, I stay here," Kaleigh said.

John took a deep breath and took Kaleigh from Alexa, "Don't hurt her too much."

Alexa smiled, "I'll try." Alexa kissed Kaleigh and made her way back to the car.

Alexa got in and drove to the bar, she saw Melissa's car in the parking lot and park her car next to it. Alexa got out of the car and walked in, she looked around for a minute and saw Melissa sitting at a table _very _close to some man. Alexa walked over and cleared her throat.

Melissa looked up and saw Alexa and moved away from the man, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to beat the shit out of you, you homewrecknig slut," Alexa said. "Now get your ass outside or I'll do it in here."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do shit to you," Melissa said standing up.

Alexa laughed, "You didn't do shit," she repeated. "You told my fucking brother that you walked in on John and I having sex you dumbass bitch."

Melissa was quiet.

While the two girls were arguing John walked in, he had left Kaleigh with his brother Nick and followed Alexa to the bar. He stood over to the side, watching the girls.

"What? You don't have a lie to get your ass out of this one?" Alexa said. "I'm going to tell you this one more time. Keep my fucking name out of your mouth or I'm going to take it out for you."

Melissa laughed, "Yeah, ok. Your not gonna do shit."

Alexa laughed, before punching Melissa dead in the eye. At this time John ran over and grabbed Alexa.

Alexa shook John off of her, but didn't know it was John. "Maybe that will shut your ass up. Look at you, you're disgusting. Cheating on John, lord only knows how many times. You don't deserve him. You make me sick." Alexa turned to leave and it was then that she realized who was behind her.

John smiled at her before looking at Melissa who was now sitting up on the floor; he went over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Melissa, baby."

"Yeah John," she smiled.

"It's over," John said before grabbing Alexa's hand and leaving the bar.

When the two walked back outside they were laughing.

"You got her good," John said. "I been trying to catching her cheating."

The two laughed and then realized they were still holding hands. They let go quickly and both started talking at the same time.

"John..." Alexa said.

"Alexa…" John said at the same time.

"Go ahead," Alexa said.

"I'm sorry, for what I said. I didn't mean it; I guess I just let jealousy get the best of me."

"I'm sorry too," Alexa said.

John sighed, "I'll keep Kaleigh tonight so you can work on you and Randy."

"Thanks," Alexa said. Alexa made her way to her car and John made his way to his. They both got in and went their separate ways.

When Alexa arrived at home she saw Randy sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Out with John?" Randy asked.

Alexa rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know what, I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going to say this once, and if you don't believe me then fine; I didn't sleep with John. Melissa is lying. But you believe what you want; if you believe her then get your stuff and leave, if you believe me then we'll stay and work this out. If you're not here in the morning then I'll know what your decision was." Alexa walked upstairs and into her room, she laid down on the bed and started thinking. How could Randy not believe her? If he couldn't trust her then was their relationship really worth it? Alexa asked herself a million questions, each one making her madder at Randy. Alexa eventually decided she'd deal with it in the morning and went to sleep.

The Next Morning…

Alexa woke up and Randy wasn't lying next to her. She got up out of bed and walked downstairs and saw Randy watching TV on the couch. She ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

Randy got up and walked into the kitchen after her. "Alexa," Randy said getting Alexa to look at him. "Look, I thought a lot last night and I'm sorry."

"OK," Alexa said.

Randy was quiet for a minute. "OK? That's all you have to say?"

"What would you like me to say Randy? Sorry that you didn't believe me? Sorry that you can't trust me? Sorry you believed some little skank?"

Randy took a deep breath, "No, I just…forget it…" Randy walked back into the living room.

Alexa followed, "No, we're not going to forget it. Why do you think I would cheat on you? Why don't you trust me? What did I do to make you not trust me?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why did you believe her?"

"Because…I just…"

"You just what? Fell and hit your head and became mentally ill? "Did you…"

"I thought you'd do it to get back at me," Randy said quickly, cutting Alexa off.

"What? Get back at you for what?" 

"For when I cheated on you," Randy said.

"Randy, that was months ago and I forgave you, why would I want to get revenge if I forgave you?"

"I don't know. When Dave told me that I knew it wasn't true but I had my doubts so I went and talked to my friends and they said it was a possibility. You and John have a history and a child, it seemed believable."

Alexa walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around her, she was much shorter then Randy and her head only reached to about his chest, "Look Randy, I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you. _You _not John."

Randy sighed and wrapped his arms around Alexa, "I know, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll have more trust in you."

Alexa looked up at him, "I love you."

Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa, "I love you too."

Alexa walked back into the kitchen and continued what she was doing.

A few minutes later Randy walked in, "Wait, there are two more things I have to clear up." Alexa looked at him. "Where's Kaleigh?"

"Oh…I…um…paid Melissa a visit and I had to leave her with John."

"What happen at your 'visit' with Melissa?"

"I caught her with another man, we exchanged words, John came in, I punched her, John broke up with her," she said.

"Oh wow," Randy said. "OK, one more thing," Randy walked over to her and took her hand and pulled her ring out of her pocket. "If you still want it."

Alexa smiled and shook her head and Randy put the ring back on her finger. Just as the two were about to kiss there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Randy said as he left the kitchen and answered the door.

"Hey John," Alexa heard Randy say.

Alexa walked out into the living room and saw John with Kaleigh in his arms. John looked different, he looked upset.

"John what's wrong?" Alexa asked.

"It's Melissa," John said.

"What about her?" Randy asked.

"She's pregnant," John said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow! I didn't want to stop writing this chapter.**


	24. curiousity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"With your baby?" Randy asked.

"I don't know," John said as he sat down. "Possibly, she was sleeping with other people. What am I going to do? I don't want her to have my baby."

Alexa sat down next to him, "Well, there's a huge possibility that it's not yours so don't stress it until she gets the DNA test."

"I know," John said. "But what if it is mine? I don't want to be stuck with her for the rest of my life."

"Well you should have thought of that before you had unprotected sex with her."

"Yeah, yeah," John said.

"You just need to make sure you're there when she takes the DNA text and when the results are in and you need to get your own copy from the doctor. That bitch could lie and say it is yours."

"OK," John said. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Same amount of time we're waiting for mine. Which is next month," Alexa said.

John took a deep breath, "I need to stop having sex with people. I'm gonna have 20 kids by the time I die."

Alexa and Randy laughed.

"Well, I promised Kaleigh I'd take her shopping to get toys for my house so I better get going."

"Yeah," Alexa stood up. "Just hang in there though. Things are gonna be OK."

"Yeah," John said. "Thanks Alexa."

John and Alexa hugged, "No problem. Bye Kaleigh," Alexa said as she gave her a kiss. "Be good for daddy."

John smiled, "Bye Randy."

"Bye John, bye Kaleigh," Randy said as he waved. John and Kaleigh left.

"Damn," Randy said. "John has two possible kids on the way. One more possible than the other."

"I know, he does need to stop having sex."

Randy smiled, "So... what do you want to do tonight?"

"I'm kind of hungry; wanna treat your fiancé to dinner?"

"Yeah, let me go take a shower and I will," Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa before going upstairs and taking a shower. When he finished he and Alexa left the house and went to this quiet little restaurant and enjoyed a dinner together. After dinner they went to Wal-Mart to pick up a few things and then headed home. When the got home they put the stuff they bought away and then watched TV for a while. They went up to their bedroom and had amazing make-up sex for hours.

It was around 3 a.m. and Alexa had started falling asleep when Randy's cell phone started to go off. Randy was asleep so he didn't hear it and Alexa just ignored it. It rang 3 more times until finally, after the third call, the person left a voicemail and Randy's phone beeped. Alexa got so frustrated she decided to shut the phone off. She got out of bed and got his phone and flipped it open. She was going to shut it off until she saw who the person called was…Stacy. Now Alexa didn't like Stacy, she was just civil with her when she needed to be. Stacy had been the cause of many WWE marriages and relationships ending and Alexa was not enthused to see that she was calling _her _fiancé. Out of pure curiosity Alexa listened to the voicemail, Randy didn't have to put in a code or anything so all Alexa had to do was push the button and this is what she heard…

"_Hey Randy, it's Stacy. I know it's late but I just wanted to make sure you were still going to meet me at my hotel tomorrow night. It's the Hilton and it's room 544. I can't wait to see you. Bye."_

Alexa deleted the message and the missed calls and went back over and lay in bed. She looked up at the ceiling and started doing what she does very often these days….thinking. Everything was starting to come together, Randy has been cheating on her, or this is what she thinks. But it would make sense; he's cheating on her so he was paranoid that she was doing the same thing. Alexa figured that there was no sense in trying to figure it out now but she did come up with her own little plan. She was going to wait and see if she called back, she'd know if she did if Randy left the room to take a call or really did head out later in the night. If he did leave Alexa was going to go to the Hilton and if she saw his car there or something she was going to call him and fake sick or something. That was as far as she got with the plan before falling asleep.

Tomorrow should be a very interesting day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but the next one is long and eventful. Things are going to get more dramatic and confusing.**


	25. take me back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Next Day…11 a.m…

Alexa woke up and looked at the clock then looked to see if Randy was still next to her and he was. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed and went it the bathroom and took a shower.

Later that day…around 4 p.m…

Alexa and Randy were watching TV when Randy's cell rang. Randy looked at his caller ID then left the room. Now Alexa knew it was Stacy but she continued to watch TV. Randy came back in about 10 minutes later and sat back down next to Alexa.

"Who was that baby?" Alexa asked.

"Oh, just a friend," Randy answered. "I'm goin out later too."

"Oh, where you going?"

"Probably to get a few drinks," Randy answered.

"Oh."

8 o' clock…

Randy was about to walk out the door to go out and 'get a few drinks'. Alexa sat on the couch, waiting. She figured that she'd leave a few minutes after him and if his car was at the Hilton she was going to go up to room 544 and kick some ass.

"Are you OK babe?" Randy asked as he came downstairs.

Alexa looked at him before she answered, he looked so good. He had on a loose pair of denim jeans and a white button down shirt with the two top buttons un-buttoned and a pair of white sneakers. Alexa shook off her thought, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Randy came over and bended over and got close to her face, "Are you sure?"

As soon as Alexa looked up into those beautiful blue eyes she felt like she was going to cry but she held back. "Yeah…I just…didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Randy smiled, "I know." He stood up straight, "Well, I should be home around 11ish."

"OK," Alexa stood up. "Are you sure you have to go? I mean, you look…damn."

Randy smiled and kissed her, "Yes, I have to go. I promise I'll look…damn when I come home and you can do whatever you'd like to me."

Alexa smiled, "And I'm holding you to that."

"Ok," Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa. "So I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

As soon as Randy shut the door behind him Alexa ran upstairs to her room. She walked into her closet and pulled on a pair of tight light blue jeans and a pink halter top and a pair of sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail and then grabbed her purse and keys. She headed out to her car, started it, and made her way in the direction of the Hilton. Part of her didn't want to see his car there but another part wanted to know why Stacy was calling him. As she was pulling up she saw Randy's car pulling out of the front entrance by a valet. Alexa pulled out front, gave her keys to the valet then headed inside. She walked around for a few minutes to give Randy time to get 'settled' in Stacy's room. About 15 minutes later she took an elevator to the 5th floor. She walked through the halls until she came to the door that read _'544'. _The door had the '_Do Not Disturb_' sign hanging on the doorknob. Alexa took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. A few seconds later Stacy opened the door, wearing a robe.

"Alexa?" Stacy said.

Alexa smiled and then pushed her way into the hotel room. Randy was sitting back on her couch until Alexa walked in and he stood up.

"Alexa," Randy said. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here Randy?" Alexa yelled. "You accuse me of cheating on you but yet you're doing the same thing. You're an ass."

"Alexa this isn't what it looks like. I swear…"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Then why did you lie?"

"Because I couldn't tell you I was going here. I know you don't like her."

"Yeah," Alexa said. "And I don't like you either so you two are perfect for each other." Alexa turned to leave but stopped and turned back around. "And take this piece of shit back because I'm not marrying you," Alexa said as she took the engagement ring off and through it at Randy before walking out of the hotel room. Alexa got her car from valet and started driving home.

Back at the hotel…

"I gotta go," Randy said.

"Yeah, you better," Stacy said. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, sorry." Randy left the hotel room. He got his car and headed home. When he pulled in the driveway Alexa wasn't there. He got out of the car and went inside; he looked around to just make sure she wasn't there. When he saw she wasn't he got pissed and punched a wall, making a hole in the wall and himself bleed. Randy stood there before getting a towel and wrapping his hand up. Randy sat down on the couch and threw his head back.

Where Alexa was…

Alexa looked at the clock, she hopped they were still awake. Alexa turned the car off and got out. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

A few minutes later someone opened the door, "Alexa, are you OK?"

"He's cheating again," she cried. "John, he's cheating on me again."

"Come in," John pulled Alexa inside and shut the door. They both sat down on the couch. "Now what happened?" John asked as he put his arm around her.

"Well I was in bed last night and Randy's phone kept ringing so I got up to turn it off but when I went to turn it off I saw the person who called was Stacy and she had left a message. Out of curiosity I listened to the message and she said meet him at the hotel room and all that kind of stuff. I deleted the message but she called back today. Randy told me he was going out for drinks with a friend. I knew better so I followed him to the Hilton and went to her room and she answer in a robe and he was there. Him and I exchanged words, I called the engagement off and then left."

John looked at Alexa, not knowing what to say, he pulled her closer and held her tighter.

Alexa and John then looked up at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs.

"Mommy here!" Kaleigh said as she went over and sat on the couch next to her mom.

Alexa wiped her tears and pulled Kaleigh onto her lap.

"Mommy, why you crying?" Kaleigh said. "No cry," Kaleigh wiped Alexa's tears.

"Mommy's OK," Alexa said. "I'm just sad about something."

Kaleigh hugged Alexa and Alexa hugged her daughter back.

"But you, young lady, you should be in bed. It's late," Alexa said.

"Dark. Can you and daddy tuck me in?"

Alexa and John looked at each other, "Yeah," Alexa said.

Alexa and John took Kaleigh upstairs and tucked her in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. After she was asleep the two went back downstairs.

Alexa sighed.

"Alexa, he's not worth it," John said. "I know you love him but you deserve someone who loves you, and who's going to be faithful to you, and who couldn't see themselves with any other girl but you."

Alexa looked up, "I can't seem to find that guy."

"He's right in front of you," he said. "You're just looking too hard," John moved closer and started kissing Alexa.

It got very passionate until Alexa stopped it, "I…should go."

John looked at Alexa, "Oh yeah." He stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Thanks John."

"No problem," John said.

Alexa left the house and made her way home. When she pulled up to the house she saw Randy's car in the driveway. Alexa rolled her eyes before parking the car, turning it off and making her way inside. When she walked in she say Randy on the couch with his hand wrapped up.

As soon as she walked in Randy stood up, "Alexa…"

"I assume you're here to pack your stuff," she said as she walked past him.

"No," he said grabbing her arm and turning her around. "I'm here to tell you why I was there."

"Oh gee Randy, what lie did you think off this time?"

Randy let go of her arm, "It's not a lie. Nothing was or is going on between me and Stacy."

"Then why were you in her hotel room?"

"Her dad is a realtor."

"Ok? What were you picking out the dream house for you and her?"

"No, not exactly. I was picking out our dream house. We're getting married, or were getting married; you have a baby on the way. You need a bigger house and that's what she and I were discussing."

"Well why was she wearing a robe?"

"She was about to get in the shower when I got there so she let me in then got in the shower. You came as she was getting dressed."

Alexa stood there, not knowing what to say until Randy handed her some papers. She looked at them and they were papers on information on houses, they were huge houses too.

"Alexa I told you last time I cheated on you that that was my first _and _last time. I wouldn't and won't cheat on you. I love you, and I can't see myself with any girl but you."

Alexa looked up at Randy and sighed, she didn't know what to say, "I guess I'm sorry. It's just, you were so secretive and Stacy's record with men isn't so good."

"I know, but you gotta trust me."

Alexa looked at the floor, "I guess we need to learn to trust each other."

Randy walked closer to Alexa, "Yeah, but we can do it. We can help each other."

Alexa looked up at him, "Yeah."

Randy kissed Alexa. When the finished kissing Alexa looked at his hand. "What happened?"

"I got mad," he said as he pointed to the wall with the hole. "But we're moving out so it's all good. Well…that is…if you take me back."

Alexa stood there for a minute, she loved Randy and she felt horrible for accusing him but the kiss her and John meant something. Did she want to take Randy back?

Alexa looked at Randy, "Yeah, I'll take you back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK…so don't hate me for her and Randy being together. Lol.**


	26. i have to take care of something

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 3 in the morning and Alexa was sitting in her living room contemplating how to tell John about her and Randy. She couldn't get the kiss she shared with John out of her mind but she also couldn't get Randy off her mind. Alexa thought and thought until she decided that she would stay with Randy, but the first mess up it was over. (Somewhere deep down she wished he would mess up soon). Then there was John, it was obvious him and Alexa had feelings for each other but he wasn't good for her, or at least that's what Alexa tried to make herself think. She decided that she was just going to tell John about her and Randy, but only if he asked or tried anything with her. She didn't want to tell him and have another fight like the one when they were on the road.

Alexa eventually fell asleep around 5 or so but was woken a few hours later by Randy calling her name.

"I'm in the living room," Alexa said, sounding tired still.

"Did you sleep here last night?" he asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I just came down here," Alexa said as she sat up.

"Oh, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, well did you get enough sleep?"

"Not really, why?"

"We were supposed to go look at this house that I picked out for us."

"Well, I got enough sleep for that," Alexa smiled.

"Good," Randy kissed her forehead. "So you go get dressed and then we'll leave."

"OK," Alexa got up and quickly went upstairs and got ready. About 45 minutes later she came downstairs. Her and Randy left and drove to the house; it wasn't that far from where she lived now. The house was gorgeous; it had gates at the end of a long driveway that led up to this huge Victorian style house. It was white on the outside with a big brown door. Alexa thought she was amazed by the outside of the house but it was nothing compared to the inside. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room, a family room, a huge kitchen, and a laundry room. It also had a huge backyard that had an in ground pool and a pool house. After spending about an hour talking to the realtor (Stacy's Dad) and looking around the house he left Alexa and Randy alone to talk things over.

"Randy, this is the house," Alexa said looking up at him.

"You sure? This is the one you want?"

"Yes, I can see myself here," Alexa said.

"OK, let's go find Ted (Stacy's Dad) and we'll sign the papers."

Randy and Alexa went and found Ted; they all sat down gathered around the island that was in the kitchen and discussed rent and everything else they needed to before officially signing the papers.

Ted handed Randy the keys, "You can move in whenever it's convenient for you."

"Thank you," Alexa and Randy said together.

After Ted left Alexa and Randy spent a little more time at the house before heading home.

"Randy, I have to go take care of something," Alexa said as Randy pulled into the driveway. "I'll meet you back here?"

"Yeah, you taking your car?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she kissed him and opened the door. Alexa got in her car and headed in the direction of John's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it is so short I just wanted to post something because I won't be posting again for at least a week. I'm getting surgery and I'm staying with my aunt in order to recover and she has no computer. But I promise I should be back with another chapter by next weekend (July 7-8). Thank you for all your reviews I'll love all of you that read my story.**


	27. you're going to be a dad

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Alexa pulled up to John's she sat in her car for a few minutes before going and knocking on the door.

"Hey Alexa," John said when he opened the door and saw her.

"Hey, we have to talk," Alexa said.

"OK, come in," John opened the door wider and Alexa walked in. "We can sit in the living room."

Alexa sat down, "Look, about last night, I was wrong about Randy."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not cheating on me. He was meeting with Stacy because Randy and Stacy's dad were looking for a house for me and Randy."

John didn't say anything for a while, then he said, "So you guys are still together? And you're buying a house?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Sorry."

"You know what? From now on you and I are just Kaleigh's parents. The only time we need to see or speak to each other is if its about her or when you find out who that baby's dad is."

"John," Alexa said. "We don't have to be like this, we can be friends."

"Do you not understand…I can not just be friends with you. It just doesn't work so from now on you're Kaleigh's mother and Randy's fiancé and I'm Kaleigh's father and possibly that baby's dad too he said gesturing towards her stomach."

"Fine," Alexa said. "Kaleigh, let's go," Alexa yelled. Kaleigh came downstairs. "Say bye to daddy." Kaleigh gave John a hug and kiss goodbye and then Alexa picked her up and left without saying bye to John. Alexa hooked Kaleigh in her car seat and then started the car and left. On the way home Alexa decided to tell Kaleigh about the new house, "Kaleigh baby, mommy, you, Randy, and the baby in mommy's tummy are moving."

"I not gonna see daddy anymore?"

"No, you'll still see daddy, we just won't be as close."

"Is it a big house?"

"Yes baby, you have a really big room," Alexa pulled up to the house. "And a pool."

Kaleigh got a bug smile, "When are we moving?"

"We're gonna start packing tomorrow, are u gonna be a big girl and help mommy and Randy?" Kaleigh shook her head yes. "Good," Alexa said as she got out the car and got Kaleigh out. Alexa and Kaleigh walked into the apartment.

"Oh baby, we have to talk," Randy said when she walked in.

Alexa put Kaleigh down and she went over to her toy box and started playing. "About what?"

"I have to leave for a show tomorrow morning and I won't be back until Wednesday night."

"But we're supposed to be moving," Alexa said.

"I know, I have Mark (Jindrak) coming over tonight to help you tomorrow and then you guys can start putting things in the house."

"Why aren't you coming home till Wednesday?"

"Because I have to go to my house in St. Louis and get my stuff from there and bring it up here. I think I'll get John to help me with that," Randy said.

"Oh," Alexa said.

That Friday…

Alexa, Randy, Mark, and even John had been working on the new house all week and it was finally done.

"This house is really nice," Mark said as he looked around and the now completely furnished house. "Alexa's a good interior decorator."

"Thank you Mark, I try."

"Now all that's left is for you two to tie the knot and you're all set."

"That's next," Randy said. "Our wedding."

"After I have the baby," Alexa said. She looked over and saw John not looking very happy she looked away when John looked over at her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I swim?" Kaleigh said as she came downstairs.

"Maybe in a little bit, someone needs to go in with you," Alexa said to Kaleigh.

Kaleigh walked over to John, "Daddy, please?" Kaleigh said, giving John the puppy dog face.

John smiled at her, that face got him every time, "OK, Randy you got a suit I can borrow?"

"Yeah, come upstairs," Randy said. "You too Kaleigh I gotta put your suit on." Kaleigh, John, and Randy all went upstairs.

"So Miss Alexa," Mark said. "You gonna tell what's going on with you and John?"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell, you two didn't say anything to each other besides 'where does this go?' or 'over there'."

Alexa smiled, "He's mad because I'm with Randy and he says he can't be just friends with me."

"Oh," Mark said. "He'll get over it."

"I suppose. Wanna go in with them? Randy probably has another suit for you, he has a lot of them."

"Yeah," Mark and Alexa went upstairs and walked into Alexa's room. Alexa gave her one of Randy's suits and then Mark went to change.

Alexa put her bathing suit on and walked into Kaleigh's bedroom where she saw Kaleigh and John picking out a bathing suit for Kaleigh to wear.

"I want one like mommy's," Kaleigh said.

"I don't know what kind of bathing suit mommy has."

Kaleigh pointed to the door, "That."

John looked over to the doorway and saw Alexa wearing a black string bikini, she had put on a little bit of weight but for someone that was nearly 4 months pregnant she didn't look too big. _'Damn she still looks good,' _he thought to himself.

"It's right here," Alexa said as she pulled out a little black two piece that was similar to hers. Alexa also handed John a Little Swimmer (those diapers for the pool). John started to change Kaleigh when he was done he picked Kaleigh up and they all headed outside. Mark and Randy were already in the pool. Alexa sat down on a chair and John started getting in the pool as soon as Kaleigh's feet touched the water she started to cry. John put her on the side of the pool and she ran to Alexa.

"Baby I thought you wanted to get in," Alexa said.

"I don't like it," Kaleigh said as she laid her head on her mom's chest.

"What if mommy gets in with you?" Alexa said.

"Maybe."

Alexa picked Kaleigh up and they slowly got into the water. After a few minutes Kaleigh loved the water. Mark, John, and Randy were all in the deep end playing basketball.

"I go down there?" Kaleigh said.

"Not without swimmies," Alexa said as she grabbed the swimmies from the side of the pool and put them on Kaleigh. "Go ahead."

Alexa watched Kaleigh try to swim out to the guys, following close behind her.

"Daddy look," Kaleigh yelled.

John looked over at Kaleigh and held his arms out, "Good girl baby, come here." When Kaleigh got to John she wrapped her arms around him and stayed with him.

Alexa swam over to Randy, "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I'm getting fat."

"Alexa, you're pregnant, not fat."

They all spent the rest of the day chillin and havin fun.

A month later…

Alexa and Randy were getting ready for Alexa's doctor's appointment; this was the one where they would find out who the dad is. Yesterday Alexa, Randy, John, and the baby had DNA taken from them and the results were in today. They had also found out the gender but decided they didn't want to the doctor to tell them until they knew who the dad was. Carol was watching Kaleigh for Alexa today so that they didn't have to take her to the doctor's office. Randy and Alexa left the house and met John at the doctor's office.

John was hoping that the baby was his; he thought that if he and Alexa had two kids together she'd realize that they're meant to be together. Randy, obviously wanted the baby to be his, he wanted a baby with Alexa. And Alexa, she didn't know who she wanted the baby's dad to be, she just wanted to find out so she could know.

Randy pulled up to the office and him and Alexa got out the car and they all walked inside. They checked in and then waited to be called into the room. After about 10 minutes they were called back.

"Hey guys," Dr. Lewis said.

"Hey Dr. Lewis," they all said.

"So which do you want first? The sex or the dad?"

"The sex," Alexa said.

"Ok," Dr. Lewis looked at some of his paper. "You young lady are having a little boy."

Alexa smiled, "I'm gonna have a son."

"Yup, now let's see which one of you are going to have a son," he said referring to the guys. "Which one of you is Randy Orton?"

"Um, me," Randy said.

"Congratulations sir, you're going to be a dad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry I jumped around a lot, I just had to get the story going again.**


	28. getting along

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's mine?" Randy said.

"It's his," John said at the same time.

"Yup," the doctor said. "Now Alexa, you're next appointment is exactly two weeks from today, here are the pictures from the ultrasound today, and I'll see you in two weeks," Dr. Lewis said as he handed Alexa the pictures. "Congratulations Randy," he said before leaving.

"Well," Alexa said trying to break the silence between the two. "Ready to go?"

John snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah," John said. "Um…congratulations Randy."

"Thanks," Randy said.

The three stood up and walked out of the doctor's office and outside to their cars.

"Baby," Alexa said. "I'll meet you at the car."

"OK," Randy turned and started walking to the car.

"John," Alexa said getting his attention. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," John said. "Let's hope Melissa's DNA appointment turns out like this."

Alexa laughed, "I thought the baby was yours."

"Yeah, so did I. I guess we were both wrong."

"Yeah."

"But uh, I gotta head out. You're coming tonight right?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. Randy, Mark and Mark's girlfriend are all going to some bar and when Randy asked me to go he said you were going too."

"He didn't say anything to me about it, but I'll be there."

"OK," John said. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Bye."

Alexa walked back to her car, with John watching her the whole way. He had lied to her, he was OK, he was devastated. The baby was his only chance of being with her and when the doctor said it was a boy John could picture himself with a son. Then the doctor said it was Randy's and John's vision went away. John shook off his thoughts and got in his car and drove home.

Alexa and Randy's House…

"I have to tell everyone," Randy said.

Alexa smiled and rubbed her stomach, "I have to sit down."

"Are you OK?" Randy asked as he helped Alexa to the couch.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "He's just kicking a lot today."

"Yeah, because he heard I was his dad."

"Oh lord, I'm going to have a little you."

"And that's a bad thing? Look at me," Randy said standing up, motioning to himself. He did look good, he was wearing gray basketball shorts, a black tee, and sneakers, it was bummy, but cute.

"Hopefully he's not as cocky as his father."

Randy smiled, "I'm really happy it's mine. Everything's perfect, I got you, Kaleigh, my own kid, my own house with the girl of my dreams, and within a few months we'll be married. It's perfect."

Alexa smiled and leaned up and kissed Randy, "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy smiled. "We're going out tonight."

"Yeah, John said something about it to me. Who all is going?"

"Me, you, Mark, Mark's girlfriend Tiffany, and Tiffany's friend Carey. Carey is coming for John because we are trying to hook him up with someone so he stops moping around."

"Oh, so it's like a blind date for him?"

"No, he knows she's coming," Randy said. "But we should get ready now because we have to be at the bar place in 2 hours and we all know how long you take to get ready."

Alexa smiled and got up from the chair and followed Randy upstairs. While Randy was in the shower Alexa did her hair and make-up, she didn't need a shower because she had just gotten one that morning. When Randy got out he did his hair and then went out into his closet to find something to wear. Alexa was already in hers looking for something, she decided to wear a pair of black pants and a light yellow tank top maternity shirt that fit her perfectly. She walked out of her closet and into Randy's.

"This being fat thing is getting annoying," Alexa said making Randy turn to look at her, all he had on was a pair of jeans.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, "Baby you're not fat, you're pregnant."

"Same thing," Alexa said.

Randy smiled, kissed her then walked over to his shirts; he decided to wear a black dress shirt and black shoes. He put it on, buttoned it up, leaving the top two undone. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

Alexa and Randy walked downstairs and out to the car. Randy drove to the bar; they parked the car and walked inside.

Randy spotted the rest of the group, "Wow, John and Carey are getting along very well."

Alexa looked over and saw John whispering something in Carey's ear while rubbing her thigh and Carey was giggling, "Yeah," Alexa said as they walked over to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm updating ALL my stories today, you should check them out too. My favorite is High School Drama. I finally know how I want this story to go…I'm just having problems writing it. Lol…hope everyone still like it. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	29. get over it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey guys," Randy said as they approached the table.

"Hey Randy, hey Alexa," Mark said.

"Hey ya'll," Tiffany said.

"Oh hey guys," John said after a few minutes. "Carey this is my best friend Randy and his girlfr…I mean fiancé, Alexa."

"Hey, congratulations," Carey said reaching for Alexa's hand.

"On what?" Alexa said.

"The baby," Carey said motioning to Alexa's stomach. "Have you seen John's daughter?" Carey asked as Alexa and Randy sat down at the table. "She's absolutely adorable."

"Um, yeah actually, I'm her mother," Alexa said, with a smile.

"Oh," Carey said. "I didn't know, you didn't tell me that John"

"OK, so anyway…what is everyone going to eat?" Mark said, changing the subject.

The rest of the dinner continued with Alexa giving John and Carey dirty looks. John knew he was getting to Alexa with all the rubbing and kissing he was doing with Carey.

Alexa finally needed a break from all this, "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back," Alexa said, standing up and walking in the direction of the restroom. Alexa walked into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet and flipped open her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hey Alexa," Ashley said as she answered the phone.

"The baby is Randy's, me, Mark, Randy, John, Tiffany, and her friend Carey are at dinner, John is flirting with Carey, they like each other, and I'm jealous," Alexa said, letting all her issues out.

"Um, wow…let's start from the beginning, Randy is the baby's dad. That's a good thing, he's your fiancé…unless, you wanted the baby to be John's to give you an excuse to be with John."

"I don't know, I'm happy that it's Randy's but a part of me still wants it to be John's."

"Then you still have feelings for John. So here's what you do, they leave for an over sea's tour tomorrow, they're going to be gone for 3 weeks, take this time to distance yourself from him. If he calls just give the phone to Kaleigh, work on you and Randy."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot Randy was leaving for 2 weeks."

"Yeah, now why are you jealous of this Carey? John needs to move on and get over you," Ashley said. "Unless you don't want him to."

"I do want him to, that's why I don't know why I'm jealous," Alexa sighed.

"Girl, you have more issues then a soap opera, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me straight forward without even thinking of the answer…Who do you want to be with?"

"Randy," Alexa said instantly.

"Then stop worrying about John, you have the man you want," Ashley said.

"You're right," Alexa said as she stood up and unlocked the bathroom stall and walked out. "I better get back out there."

"Ok, call me later," Ashley said.

"I will," Alexa said before hanging up and walking back out to the table. She noticed John and Carey were no longer sitting there. "Where'd they go?"

"They left, went back to John's house."

"Haha, typical John," Mark said.

"Yeah, ready to go?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So first I have to say that my surgery went very well but as soon as I recovered from that my grandfather passed away so things have been kinda crazy around here lately. BUT, I will continue to write this story and my others because I love to do this. It's great to escape from the real world and pretend to be in a fantasy one. AGAIN, I must say thank you to my faithful reviewers, you guys keep me writing. So I hope you liked this chapter I'm still trying to figure out how to write the story, I know where I want it to go I'm just having trouble doing it. ANYWAY…I'm done babbling on…thank you. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	30. i love you too

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2 Weeks Later…

Randy had been gone for just about two weeks now and Alexa missed him like crazy. She called him at least every hour just to see what he was up to. Randy called just as much to make sure her, Kaleigh, and the baby were OK. John called once in awhile to talk to Kaleigh. Whenever the phone rang Alexa looked at the caller ID, if she saw it was John calling then she called Kaleigh in the room to answer the phone and if Kaleigh wasn't there then John could leave a message. Then John would call her cell phone and she still wouldn't answer. It wasn't that Alexa didn't want to talk to him; she just had to let herself finally get over him. She really thought that him being away was helping her do that because she hadn't spoke to him since that night at dinner and she didn't miss him at all.

Genoa, Italy…

John sat in his locker room and stared at his phone, he had just called Alexa's house and no one picked up, he figured it was because Kaleigh wasn't home. Then he tried to call Alexa's cell, still no answer. He couldn't figure out why Alexa wasn't talking to him lately, maybe it was because of Carey. He didn't do anything with her, but then again, he guessed it didn't look too good when Alexa came from the bathroom and both he and Carey were no longer there. John was shaken from his thoughts when Randy entered the locker room.

"John," Randy said. "You going out with us later tonight?"

John looked over at Randy, how could a man that had everything that John wanted be his best friend. "No, I'm just going back to the hotel."

"Come on man, that's all you been doing," Randy said. "And trying to reach whatever girl you been trying to call the past two weeks. You need to just shut your phone off and forget about the little hoe and have fun."

"She's not a hoe Randy," John said.

"Well, she must be if she can't even talk to you for a few minutes while you're away," Randy said. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. What's her name?"

"I'm not seeing her; I just like her…a lot."

"Do I know her?"

"No," John said.

"Well, as a friend I have to say, if she doesn't want to talk to you then forget her and move on, she's probably with somebody else anyway."

John sighed, "Yeah, you're right." John flipped open his phone and shut it off and then threw it in his duffle bag. "So where we going tonight?"

Randy smiled, "Some club that Paul (Triple H) picked out." Just then Randy's cell phone rang; he walked over to his bag and smiled when he saw who was calling him. "Hey baby." John look over at Randy as he talked on the phone, it was Alexa.

"Hey," Alexa said.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm bout to go pick up Kaleigh and then we have to go food shopping."

"Didn't you just go food shopping 5 days ago?"

"Yeah, but I'm eating for two, but with the way your sons appetite is it feels like I'm eating for 5."

Randy laughed, "Well at least you're feeding him good."

"Randy promise me you'll still love me when you get home."

"Alexa, I'm gonna do that forever, why?"

"I swear I've gained another hundred pounds in two weeks."

Randy laughed, "I bet you look fine."

"Yeah, I guess," Alexa said. "Well I have to go, I just got back from the gym and I have to go get Kaleigh."

"Wait, you were at the gym? While you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I have a personal trainer there; he specializes in helping pregnant women get into shape. It helps after I have the baby."

"Oh, well you be careful and I'll call you when I get in the hotel."

"Ok, I love you," Alexa said.

"I love you too," he said before they both hung up.

"Alexa?" John said, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Yeah, I didn't know pregnant women could work out."

"Yeah," John said as he sat back in his seat. Now he knew Alexa had gotten his message, so why didn't she call him back?

Alexa's House…

Alexa hung up the phone with Randy and called her voice mail.

"_You have 1 message._

_Hey Alexa, it's John. I was just calling to see how you're doing, I have spoken to you in awhile. _There was a long pause. _I love you. Please call me back. _

_End of messages."_

Alexa flipped her phone shut, that was the fifth time she listened to that message and she kept hearing John say _'I love you' _replay over and over in her mind. Alexa wanted to call him back but she knew he was probably with Randy so she decided to just call him later. Alexa shook off her thought and got up and got ready.

Genoa, Italy…2 a.m…

John stumbled into his hotel room and plopped on the bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. After a few second it started going off, signaling that he had new voicemails. He looked at his phone and the pushed the button to listen to it.

"_You have 2 unheard messages. 1__st__ unheard message._

_Hi daddy! I'm with grandma and we maked cookies. Mommy coming to get me. I miss you daddy._

_End of message, next message._

_Hey John, it's Alexa. I was returning your call from earlier and I just want to say you can't say that anymore John. I'm engaged and I have to focus on Randy and I before I fuck that relationship up. _Alexa paused. _But just so you know, I love you too."_

_End of messages."_

John flipped his phone shut and rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Alexa was the only girl he knew that could break his heart but make his day all in the same sentence. She told him not to say he loved her anymore, so he has to hide his feelings now. She loves him, hearing Alexa say that to him made him feel like he was on top of the world, like he could do anything. Deep down John knew that was probably the last time he'd ever hear Alexa say those words to him. John continued to think until eventually he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK, so first I must say I'm so sorry for the lack of posting. I've just been super busy. Second, last chapter I said that Randy was only going to be gone for 2 weeks, **"Oh my gosh, I forgot Randy was leaving for 2 weeks." **That should say 3 weeks. I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear that up so there was no confusion. Well, thanks for reading. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	31. Confused

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1 Week Later…

Alexa was sitting at home, on the couch waiting for Randy to come home. She had asked Carol to take Kaleigh for the weekend to that Alexa and Randy could spend some 'quality time' together. Alexa looked down at her stomach, _"I don't think 'quality time' is possible with this thing."_ Just then the door opened and as soon as Alexa saw it was Randy she got up and rushed over to Randy and hugged him tight. The two shared a passionate kiss.

Randy broke the kiss and looked Alexa up and down, "You did get big."

Alexa looked at Randy, "That's not funny, I didn't gain this much weight with Kaleigh and I'm only 7 months pregnant."

"I was kidding, you look fine," Randy said as he hugged her.

"I missed you," Alexa said. "Can you not go over seas anymore?"

Randy laughed, "It's my job honey."

"Yeah but…" Alexa stopped talking when someone walked in the door.

"Yo, your neighbor is hot," John said.

Alexa's heart started beating faster at the sight of John; he was wearing basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt.

"Yeah, you should watch her clean out her pool," Randy said. "John's getting new carpet put in his house to he's going to stay here for a while OK baby?"

Alexa shook her head and looked away from John and to Randy, "Um, yeah. That's cool."

"Where's Kaleigh?" John asked.

"With your mom," Alexa answered. "Randy, I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down."

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, my stomach is just hurting a little," Alexa lied; she needed to get away from John.

"OK, well I'm gonna go pick up some food," Randy said.

"OK, just get me anything," Alexa said as she walked up the stairs.

"You going with me?" Randy asked John.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here just in case she needs anything," John said, referring to Alexa.

"Yeah, good idea," Randy said. John told Randy what he wanted to eat before Randy left. John waited a few minutes before heading upstairs and walking to Alexa's bedroom.

John knocked on the door and waited for Alexa's response.

"Come in," she said.

John walked in and saw Alexa sitting on the bed watching TV, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Alexa said.

"Can I watch TV with you?"

Alexa shook her head yes and John sat down next to her on the bed. The couple was quiet for a while before John spook up, "So are we ever going to talk about what was said to each other last week?"

"Not if we don't have to," Alexa said.

"Well we have to," John said. "We love each other, yet we're not together. Why is that?" John asked, looking at Alexa

"Because I'm engaged to Randy and pregnant with his son," Alexa said, never taking her eyes off the TV.

John touched Alexa's chin and made her look at him, "And you have my daughter, and you love me."

Alexa let a tear roll down her cheek, "John this is so wrong. I'm supposed to be in love with JUST Randy, not Randy AND you. How bad of a person am I?"

John wiped her tear away with his thumb, "You're not a bad person, you're just confused. But I can tell you that I love you, more than anything on this earth. No matter what other women come in my life you're the only one I'll ever love, well besides Kaleigh. And however long I need to wait for you I'll wait. I want to be with you, and we will be together eventually."

"How? I'm marrying Randy soon," Alexa said.

"It'll happen," John said. "You and Randy and cute and all but me and you are meant to be."

Alexa sighed and was about to say something as John leaned in and kissed her. Alexa tried to pull away but gave into the kiss. They kissed for a while until they were broke apart.

"What the fuck is all this?" John and Alexa looked over and saw Randy standing in the doorway, looking pissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK so I lost track of how far along Alexa is so she's going to 7 months pregnant now. Sorry this is so short guys. And could you all please check on my other stories, especially High School Drama and Love and Friendship. Love and Friendship was put on hiatus for awhile but I promise to never let in go again. So check 'em out for me. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	32. make ups

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexa stood up, "Randy I can explain."

"Don't bother," Randy said. "John you can leave now and Alexa, you have 10 minutes to pack some of your shit and leave," Randy turned to leave.

"Randy can we please talk about it?" Alexa pleaded.

"NO!" he yelled as he turned around. "We can't," he took a deep breath and lowered his voice back to its normal level. "Both of please leave," Randy said as he exited the room.

Alexa stood there with tears streaming down her face. John walked over to her and put his arms around her, "Don't touch me," Alexa said pushing John away. "This is all your fault. I told you to leave it alone but you didn't listen, just leave John."

John hung his head and left the room and the house.

Alexa began to pack her bag when Randy walked into the bedroom. "Here's the key to the Navigator, you can have it. Leave your house key on the bed on your way out," Randy said.

"We're not even going to talk about this?" Alexa said as she threw some more clothes in her bag.

"No," Randy said.

"So you're going to throw your pregnant fiancé out with nowhere to go?"

"You have places to go, and maybe you should have thought about the fact that you're pregnant with my baby and you're engaged to me before you started making out with John behind my back."

Alexa sighed and zipped her bag shut and slipped on some shoes. She grabbed her keys and threw them on the bed, and took the keys to the car that Randy left her. Alexa left the house and got in her car, she drove to Carol's house and saw there were a lot of cars parked outside. She got out the car and walked up to the door and knocked, Carol answered.

"Hey baby," she realized Alexa had been crying. "Come in girl." Alexa walked in the house and followed Carol to the kitchen, "Now why are you crying?"

"Randy walked in on John and I kissing," Alexa said. "What am I going to do?"

"The only thing you can do sweetie, be patient and let him get over it," Carol said.

Alexa looked at Carol and smiled and wiped her face, "So what's going on here?"

"All my sons are here for a family dinner," Carol said. "Oh, so John is here?"

"Yeah," Carol said. "He's upstairs putting Kaleigh's bathing suit on," just as she said that Kaleigh came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she went and hugged her mother. John walked in after Kaleigh.

Alexa spent the rest of the day there, she had so much fun with the Cena family, and since they all knew her already they treated her just like she was family.

It was now late at night and Kaleigh was asleep on the couch and everyone had left.

"Alexa," John said as he walked into the kitchen where Alexa was helping Carol clean up. "Where are you and Kaleigh staying now?"

"I don't know yet," Alexa said. "I'll probably go to my parent's house."

"Oh, well you can stay with me if you'd like," John said. "I promise I won't try anything on you."

"Things are messed up enough already; I think its best that I stay with my parents."

1 Month Later…

Alexa had been living with her parents up until 2 weeks ago. She had bought her self a 3 bedroom apartment and thing were going good for her, well all except one thing, she hadn't heard from Randy at all. Alexa and John had become the best of friends and everyone in the Cena family knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together. Randy and John made up and John would keep Randy updated on how the baby was doing. Randy knew he was wrong for not calling and making sure she was ok and he couldn't understand why he could forgive John but not Alexa. She was having is baby soon and he thought that would make him want to call her, but it didn't, every time he went to call her he couldn't bring himself to dial her number.

John had convinced Alexa to go to the WWE banquet that was in town tonight, he promised her that if she got too uncomfortable that could leave.

Alexa was standing looking at herself in the mirror, she had on a pink spaghetti strap dress that came a little above her knees. Her pregnant stomach was very visible but for once Alexa thought it was in a cute way and not a fat way. Alexa walked over and slipped on her shoes, just as she got the last shoe on she heard the doorbell ring. Alexa walked downstairs to see her mother greeting John. He was wearing light blue jeans and a white button down shirt and some white sneakers.

He looked over at Alexa when he heard her approaching, "Well, you look nice tonight."

Alexa smiled, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

John smiled, "Don't worry Mrs. Batista; I'll have her back before curfew."

Alexa's mom smiled, "Have fun."

Just as Alexa and John were about to leave Kaleigh came running down the stairs. "Mommy! Daddy! Wait!"

Alexa and John turned around, "What's up baby?" Alexa said.

"You guys look pretty," Kaleigh said.

The two smiled at their daughter and said thank you, they hugged her and said bye and then made their way to the banquet.

Once inside Alexa immediately scanned the room for Randy, when she didn't see him for sighed in relief and her and John made their way over to their table. They were sitting with Dave, Adam, Shelton, and Adam and Shelton's dates.

"Look at my sister," Dave said. "She's still alive."

Alexa smiled and leaned down and hugged her brother before scooting in next to him, "Hi Dave."

John slid in after Alexa, they all sat there for a few minutes, talking and laughing until someone walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," Alexa looked up to see where the voice came from and saw Randy.

Randy looked down and saw Alexa sitting next to John. Randy slowly sat down in the booth next to Shelton, which was across from Alexa and everyone said hi to Randy.

"You're late," Dave said.

"Yeah," Randy said. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

"So, no random girl tonight?" Adam said.

"No, not tonight," Randy said.

"Good, we were all getting tired of those girls," Dave said.

Just as Randy was about to say something someone approached their table and said Alexa's name. Alexa looked up and saw Candice standing there. She screamed and made John move out of the booth and got up and Alexa and Candice hugged and walked away from the table.

"I owe you," Alexa said.

"Why?"

"You saved me," Alexa said. "They were talking about Randy and how much he's been sleeping around."

"Oh, it's disgusting, we all just wish he would call you already," Candice said.

"Why would he call me?" Alexa said as the girls took a seat at the bar.

"OK, in case you haven't noticed, you're pregnant and the baby is his."

Alexa laughed.

"And anyway, the man is madly in love with you and he's staring at you hard right now," Candice said when she noticed Randy looking over at Alexa.

Back at the Table…

"So? She looks good doesn't she Randy?" Dave asked.

Randy looked over at Dave, "Yeah."

"So you gonna talk to her now?" Adam asked.

Randy sighed, "Will she talk to me?"

"Yeah, she misses you," John said.

"So there's nothing going on between you and her?" Randy asked John.

"No, we talked about it and she was right the whole time, friends is what's right for her and I and we are completely OK with that," John said.

"I guess I'll talk to her," Randy said.

"Now would be good," Shelton pointing over to Alexa. She was now sitting by herself because Candice was dancing.

Randy took a deep breath and got up and walked over to her. "Is this seat taken?" he said motioning to the empty barstool next to Alexa.

Alexa shook her head no.

Randy sat down and took a deep breath, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Alexa said.

"Good," Randy said. "How's the baby?"

"He's good, he's due in like 3 weeks," Alexa said.

"Oh," Randy said. The two sat there for a few minutes before Randy spoke up again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being around," Randy said. "I guess I overreacted, it was just a kiss."

"Well it's over now so I guess it doesn't matter, we've both been living our lives…separately," Alexa said,

"It does matter Alexa," Randy said. "I miss you, I think about you all the time and I've tried to pick up the phone and call you but I feel like shit and I can never work up the courage to do it. I want our family back," Randy said.

Alexa looked at him, "I do too. I know what you walked in on didn't look good and you had every right to be upset but Randy it was just a kiss. That is no reason for you to kick out your pregnant fiancé, who had no where to go."

Randy sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, can we at least try again?"

"I don't know," Alexa stood up from her stool and as soon as she did she gripped her stomach tight.

"Alexa, what's wrong?"

Alexa looked down between her legs and saw her water had broke, "I'm going into labor."

"Oh gosh," Randy yelled. "John! Dave!" John and Dave both rushed over to them. "She's having the baby!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, this was kind of a long chapter. The baby is going to premature…hmm…lol. Thank you fro reading and reviewing…love yas. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	33. Tyler Keith Orton

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexa had been rushed to the hospital and was urged to start pushing as soon as she got there. Within 2 hours of being at the hospital she gave birth to her son, Tyler Keith Orton. He was 2 weeks premature so as soon as he was born Alexa had to let the doctors take him and check him out. While they were doing that everyone was coming in and congratulating Alexa. By the time the doctor came back in her room it was Alexa, Randy, John, Dave, and Kaleigh in the hospital room.

"Ms. Batista," the doctor said getting Alexa's attention. "You baby is healthy but because he is premature he's going to have to stay here in the hospital for at least the next to weeks to make sure everything continues to go well."

Alexa smiled, "Thanks. Will he be in the NICU?"

"No, since he isn't sick or anything he's in the normal nursery."

"Oh ok. So when do I get to see him?"

"I can have a nurse bring him in to you," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Alexa said before the doctor exited the hospital room.

Within a few minutes the nurse brought Tyler into Alexa's room and placed her in Alexa's arms. Alexa started crying as soon as she saw him; he was so much tinier than Kaleigh was when she was born.

Randy stood up and looked over at the baby, "That's my son."

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Wanna hold him?"

Randy shook his head yes and Alexa handed him his son.

"Well Kaleigh and I are going to head out," John said holding Kaleigh, who was sleeping.. "We'll be back in the morning, and hopefully she'll be awake so she can meet her brother."

Alexa and Randy said their goodbyes to John and then John left.

"So are you done having kids for now Alexa?" Dave asked.

Alexa looked over at her brother, "For now."

"Good," Dave stood up and walked over to Randy and looked down at Tyler. "Take care of my nephew."

Randy looked up at Dave, "I will."

Dave smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Dave said goodbye to Alexa and Randy before leaving.

Alexa looked over at Randy and saw him looking down at Tyler and smiling and talking. "He looks like you," she said getting Randy's attention.

"Yeah," Randy said. "I see some of those Orton looks in him."

Alexa smiled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Randy said.

"For what happened with John and me," Alexa said. "It was a…"

"It's OK," Randy said.

Alexa and Randy were quiet for a few minutes before Randy spoke up again, "So are you going to move back in now?"

Alexa sighed, "No."

Randy looked at her. "Why?"

"Because, I know what I did was wrong but you kicked your pregnant fiancé and her two year old child out, with no where to go," Alexa said.

Randy was quiet.

"We can start working things out though; slowly and eventually I'll move back in."

"OK," Randy said. "So what does that make us? Just friends?"

"We're dating," Alexa said. "More than friends but less than boyfriend and girlfriend

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OMG…I had the hardest time picking out a name for this baby. I even went on some baby name sites…lol. Tyler works….right? Sorry its short…but I THINK next chapter is gonna be long. Read&Review. Kthanx. **


	34. Bumped Heads

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 month later…**

Tyler had now been home for two weeks now and even though Alexa said her and Randy weren't living together he still never went home, except to shower and change his clothes. He had gotten 2 weeks off from work to help Alexa adapt to having a new baby and a toddler to take care of. Alexa and Randy had been doing very well; they took turns feeding changing and sleeping. Kaleigh was a big help too, aside from the occasional jealous whining she helped her mom and Randy a lot.

It was now Saturday night and both Tyler and Kaleigh were sleeping. Alexa and Randy were sitting downstairs on the couch; doing something they rarely had the chance to do this week…relax. They were watching a TV show when Randy stood up.

"I have to head out," he said looking down at Alexa. "I have a flight at 6 a.m. tomorrow."

Alexa stood up, "Oh," she said sounding disappointed. "When are you going to be home again."

"Well, I have RAW on Monday, SmackDown taping on Tuesday, and then a autograph signing on Thursday so it looks like I won't be home until Thursday night or Friday morning."

Alexa sighed, "OK, well I guess we'll see you next week then," Alexa said.

Randy walked over to her and touched her arm, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to go," Alexa said.

Randy smiled, "I'm coming back, I promise."

Alexa looked at Randy and give him a small smile, "OK, I'll see you when you get back."

Randy kissed Alexa's forehead and then headed towards the door before he heard Alexa's voice, "Randy," she said making him turn around. "When you get back bring help," she said.

"Help for what?"

"To help me move back to the house, we can't do it by ourselves," Alexa said.

Randy hurried back over to Alexa, and swept her off her feet, "Does this mean you want me back?"

Alexa smiled, "Yeah, I can't do this alone and I love you too much to not be with you."

Randy smiled, "I love you," he said before leaning down and capturing Alexa's lips in a breath taking kiss. Before they knew it Alexa and Randy were on the couch removing each others clothes, Randy kissed Alexa's neck before moving back up and kissing her lips as he thrust inside of her. Alexa let out a very satisfied moan as Randy started to move in and out of her. Both were in complete heaven as they came together. Randy collapsed on top of Alexa and the two lay together until Tyler started crying.

"Wanna come up with me?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah," Randy said. "I gotta say by to my little man before I go."

Alexa slipped on her underwear and Randy's shirt and Randy quickly slipped on his pants before the two headed upstairs. They walked into Tyler's room and over to his crib. Randy reached in a picked up his son and cradled him until he went back to sleep. He then stood there for a few minutes just looking at him, he looked exactly like him, he had tan skin and a full head of dark drown hair, he had his mothers lips, his nose and when his eyes were open he had the same piercing blue eyes as him.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said to Tyler.

Alexa backed out of the room to give Randy time with his son, she walked into her bedroom and saw Kaleigh sleeping on her bed she smiled and laid down next to her and rubbed her head, pushing her hair back. She kissed Kaleigh on the head and was about to go to sleep when Randy walked into the room and lay down behind her.

"I don't want to go," Randy said.

Alexa smiled and turned around, "You have to go, it's your job."

"I know, but you, Kaleigh and Tyler mean so much more to me. I hate leaving," Randy said.

Alexa looked up at him, "You'll be back in a week, and then maybe after that we can start going on the road with you every now and then."

Randy sighed, "I guess," he stood up. "I have to get going or I'm going to miss my plane in the morning. He leaned down and kissed Alexa, "I love you." Then he leaned over Alexa and kissed Kaleigh's forehead, "I love you too munchkin."

"And we all love you also," Alexa said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you next week," Randy said before leaving.

The Next Morning…

Alexa woke up to the sound of Kaleigh talking on the baby monitor, Alexa smiled and rolled out of bed and walked to Tyler's room. She peeked in the door and saw Kaleigh sitting with her back up against the crib reading a book, which she was holding upside down.

Alexa opened the door all the way, "What are you reading?"

"Book," she said holding up the book. She put the book down and walked to her mom and held her arms out for her to pick her up. Alexa bent down and picked Kaleigh up. "I look at Tyler?"

Alexa walked over to Tyler who was laying in his crib looking around the room, "He was listening to your story." Just then, Tyler started to cry. Alexa put Kaleigh down, "Go change your pull-up and get dressed while I change your brother's diaper and I'll meet you downstairs to make breakfast." Kaleigh ran out of the room and down to hers and Alexa leaned down and picked up Tyler and changed his clothes and diaper and then headed downstairs. She saw Kaleigh sitting at her little table with her baby doll in her toy high chair next to her.

"Baby eat too," she said pointing to her doll which had a play bowl and spoon sitting on the high chair.

"OK," Alexa held Tyler while she got Kaleigh a bowl of cereal, after she gave it to her she made Tyler a bottle and went in the living room to sit and feed him. A few minutes later she heard a crash in the kitchen and Kaleigh started crying, she quickly put Tyler in his playpen that was in the living room and ran to the kitchen. She saw Kaleigh on the floor with a tipped over step stool next to her. "What happened baby?" she said as she picked up Kaleigh and calmed her down.

"I put my bowl in the sink and fell," she said as she cried.

Alexa sat Kaleigh on the counter and looked at her; she saw she was starting to get a bump on her head. Alexa kissed her head and carried her over to the fridge and put and ice pack on her head.

"We call Randy?" Kaleigh said as Alexa sat down on the couch and held her.

"Yeah," Alexa picked up the cordless, which was next to her and dialed Randy's cell number.

"Hey baby," Randy said as he answered the phone.

"Hey baby, Kaleigh wants to talk to you," Alexa put the phone on speaker. "OK Kaleigh tell him what happened."

"I falled and hit my head, it hurts," Kaleigh said.

"Aw, how did you fall?"

"The stool," she said.

"Oh, I'm gonna blow your boo-boo a kiss ok?" Randy said.

"K."

Randy blew a kissed to Kaleigh over the phone, "I love you munchkin."

"I love you too," Kaleigh said.

Alexa took Randy off speakerphone, "I think I'm going to take her to the doctors."

"You should, and make sure she doesn't fall asleep on the way there," Randy said.

"OK," Alexa said.

"Call me when you get back and tell me how it went," Randy said.

"OK, I love you," Alexa said.

"I love you too," he said before they both hung up.

Alexa called Dave, who was in town until tomorrow morning, and he came over to keep and eye on Tyler. Alexa took Kaleigh to the doctor's office and about 2 hours later her and Kaleigh walked in the door.

"Hey," Dave said, putting Tyler down and taking Kaleigh from Alexa. "Is she OK?"

"She has a very minor concussion and she needs to be woken up every hour but everything else is OK, no major damage," Alexa said as she sighed and sat on the couch.

"Kaleigh go over there and play while I talk to your mommy," Dave said as he put Kaleigh down and she walked over to her toys and sat down and played. "What's wrong?" he said to Alexa.

"I can't do this," Alexa said.

"Can't do what?"

"Take care of an infant and a toddler. It's my fault she has that concussion, it's my fault she fell. I should have been watching her," Alexa said.

"No, Kaleigh knows she's not supposed to be climbing up things and you were feeding Tyler. Alexa, kids get hurt whether you're there or not."

Alexa sighed, "I guess," she flipped open her cell phone. "I gotta call John." Alexa dialed John's cell number and waited for him to pick up.

"What's up?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Your daughter fell and she has a minor concussion," Alexa said.

"What? Is she OK?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it's not serious she just needs to be woken up every hour and checked on throughout the night tonight," Alexa said.

"How'd she fall?"

"I was feeding Tyler and she wanted to put her bowl away so she climbed on the stool and went to put it in the sink and fell."

"Can I talk to her?"

Alexa called Kaleigh over to her and put her on the phone.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Hi Kaleigh, why were you climbing on things today?" he said.

"Mommy was busy and I wanted to clean up," she said.

"Well you know that's not what you're supposed to do," John said.

"Yeah," Kaleigh said. "I sorry."

"It's OK, how's your head feel?"

"It's OK," Kaleigh said. "Here's mommy now, Tyler crying I go check on him," Kaleigh handed the phone back to her mom and got up with Dave to go check on Tyler.

"I'm sorry John," Alexa said.

"For what? This isn't your fault," he said.

"But I should have been watching her."

"It's OK really, but I have to call you right back," he said.

"OK."

He and Alexa hung up the phone.

Friday Morning…10 a.m…

Kaleigh was sitting in her bean bag chair watching TV, Alexa was on the couch and Tyler was in his bouncer seat, which was on the floor next to the couch. Alexa looked up as the front door open and Randy, John, Mark, and Dave walked in.

"Daddy! Randy! Marky! Uncle Dave! Wow, all of you are here" Kaleigh said as she ran to John.

Alexa laughed as she went over to Randy and hugged and kissed him before saying hi to everyone else.

"Baby, you, me, and John need to talk in the kitchen," Randy said as he and John walked into the kitchen.

Alexa followed them, leaving Mark and Dave to watch the babies.

"What's up?"

"The baby is mine," John said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go; this is my last update for AT LEAST 2 weeks. I'm goin on vacation and can't update till I get back. Hope you like it. Read&Review. Kthanx. **


	35. She's Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What baby?" Randy said.

Alexa walked over to John she knew what he was talking about, "John, I'm sorry. Did you see the papers?"

"Yeah, but there's more," John said. "She doesn't want the baby anymore and it's too late for her to abort it."

"Why doesn't she want it?" Randy said, knowing who they were talking about now.

"The man she is with doesn't want her to have another mans baby," John said. "So she's putting it, I mean her, up for adoption."

"Are you OK with it?" Alexa said.

"I guess, I don't want another baby," John said. "I have to decide whether I want the baby or not and I have to give them (the adoption agency) my answer in a week."

"Well, if you want my advice I think you should just let her put her up for adoption," Alexa said. "I know it's hard and it hurts but you can't take care of an infant by yourself, especially with your job."

John looked up at Alexa, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. John stood up, "I'll think about it some more. Let's get you packed and moved back home."

Hours Later…

Alexa, Kaleigh, and Tyler were all moved back into the house and everyone was chilling out by the pool. Alexa was in the kitchen getting something to drink when someone started knocking on the door; she opened the door and saw Melissa standing there.

"What do you want?" Alexa asked her. Melissa looked up at Alexa, making her black eye, busted lip, and teary eyes visible to Alexa. "Oh my gosh, come in," Alexa said, opening the door wider. "What happened?" Alexa said as she sat down with Melissa in the living room.

"It's Derek," Melissa said. "He hit me because I was going to call John to remind him to give the adoption agency his decision."

Just as Alexa was about to say something, John walked into the living room. "What happened?" he said when he saw Melissa.

"She had a fight with Derek," Alexa said.

"And he hit you?"

Before Melissa could answer her she had a sharp pain in her stomach.

"We gotta get her to the hospital," Alexa said.

John picked her up and took her to the car and, without telling anyone, Alexa and him went to the hospital.

2 hours later…

Alexa was sitting in the waiting room; she had called the house and told everyone what was going on. Alexa looked up as John walked out of the hospital room, tears streaming down his face. "What happened?" she said as she went over to him.

"They had to do an emergency C-Section, Melissa is fine but the baby didn't make it" John said as he started crying. "She's dead Alexa."

Alexa held John as he cried on her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: SURPRISE. I know, I know, I said I was going on vacation but some stuff happened and I'm not leaving till the eighth. Sorry this chap is short, and sad. I just wanted to get it posted. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	36. Lucky

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2 weeks later…

John had taken off work for a little bit to recover from the loss of his baby. Melissa had gone back to Derek after John had told her that if she goes back to him he doesn't want her to come back around when he hits her again. John had been staying at Alexa and Randy's house and spending time with Kaleigh, ever since the loss of the baby John had made Kaleigh his number one priority, he wanted her to have the family she deserved…with both parents.

It was now Wednesday and Randy was on his way home. Alexa came downstairs holding a crying Tyler.

"What's wrong with Ty?" John said as he stood up.

"I don't know," Alexa said. "He's been crying all morning."

"Make him stop mommy," Kaleigh said as she covered her ears.

"Let me see him," John took Tyler from Alexa and cradled him in his arms and within a few minutes Tyler had stopped crying and was now looking up at the man holding him.

"Well, you can keep him for the rest of the day," Alexa said as she walked into the kitchen, Kaleigh following her close behind.

John sat on the couch and looked down at Tyler and sighed. As much as he wanted Kaleigh to have a normal family life where mom and dad are together he knew Tyler deserved the same. John was so torn, he wanted to be with Alexa but he knew if he broke her and Randy up again it would tear both of the kids world apart.

His thoughts were interrupted when Randy walked in the house, "Hey John," he said as he placed his bags down by the door.

"Hey," John said. "Your son has been doing nothing but crying all morning."

"That's because he misses daddy," Randy said as he picked his son up from John.

Alexa walked into the room, "Hey baby," she said as she walked into the living room holding Kaleigh who was resting her head on her moms shoulder and drinking out of her cup.

"Hey," Randy walked over, with Tyler in his arms, and bent down and placed a kiss on Alexa's lips.

John stood up, "Someone looks tired," he said referring to Kaleigh.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I was just about to take her up to put her down for a nap."

"I'll do it," John said as he took Kaleigh from Alexa and walking upstairs.

"He's not crying for you either?" Alexa said as she sat down on the couch.

"No," Randy said. "Why?" he asked as he put Tyler down in the bassinet that was next to the chair in the living room and sat down next to Alexa.

"That's all he does for me," Alexa said. "I think he hates me."

Randy smiled, "He doesn't hate you, he did the same thing to me one week remember? Then he got over it."

"Yeah," Alexa said. "So I think that Kaleigh, Tyler and I should all come on the road with you when you leave on Friday."

"OK, we'll be on the road for a month," Randy said.

"Why a month?" Alexa said.

"I don't know, my schedule is so packed," Randy said.

"Oh," Alexa said.

Just then John came back downstairs, "We goin out tonight?"

"Yeah, I got this chick I want you to meet," Randy said. "He's Mark's girlfriend's friend."

"She hot?"

"Hell yeah man, if I was single I'd bang the shi…" Randy stopped when he felt Alexa's eyes on him. He looked at her and smiled, "I mean, she's pretty, but she doesn't look as good as my beautiful girlfriend."

Alexa smiled, "That's better."

John laughed, "So, what time?"

"9? That'll give me time to help put him to bed and then get ready," Randy said.

"OK," John said.

Later…3 a.m.

Alexa was woke up when she heard Tyler crying over the monitor, she looked over and saw Randy sleeping peacefully next to her. She rolled out of bed and walked into his room and picked him up, she got a bottle out of the little fridge that was in his room and put it in the bottle warmer. After about 2 minutes she picked it up and fed Tyler. After he was calm, and sleeping she put him back down in the crib. Alexa left the room, but as she was walking down the hall she heard moaning noises coming from the guest room, which was where John was staying. She walked over to his door and put her ear up to it, John was obviously getting very lucky. Alexa shook her head and walked into her room and lay back down in bed.

Alexa was kind of jealous, upset, and mad at the noises she had just heard. She was thinking about going to his room and kicking the girl out but before she could do that Randy started kissing her neck and one thing led to another and she too got very lucky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG YOU GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY. I WENT ON VACATION, THEN MY BIRTHDAY WAS AUGUST 16TH AND I JUST BEEN SOOO BUSY. BUT HERE'S AN UPDATE FOR YOU AND THERE IS ANOTHER ONE COMING _**VERY **_SOON. THANK YOU IF YOU'RE STILL READING AND REVIEWING.


	37. New Face

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Next Morning…

Alexa woke up and looked next to her and saw Randy wasn't next to her. She rolled out of bed, put some clothes on and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Randy sitting on the couch watching SportsCenter, Tyler in his swing, and Kaleigh playing with her baby dolls on the floor. Alexa walked over and sat down next to Randy and lay down on his legs.

"It's 10:30," Alexa said.

"Yeah, and?"

"You let me sleep in," Alexa said. "Do you know how long it's been since I got to sleep past 6?"

Randy smiled, "Well, I sleep in a lot, you deserve to too so I let you sleep in."

Alexa smiled and watch the TV. After a few minutes she looked back up at Randy, "Hey, did you let John bring that chick home last night?"

"No, it was a different girl. He wasn't feelin' the girl Mark brought for him and he ended up ditching her and finding a new girl."

"Oh, is she still here?"

"No, she left at like 7," Randy said. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just heard them last night."

"Oh," Randy said before going back to what he was watching. "I have to go to the store in a little bit," Randy said. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, diapers for Tyler," Alexa said. "But can you wait until I take a shower?"

"Yeah," Randy said.

Alexa sat up and kissed Randy before heading upstairs, on her way up the stairs a tired John walked out of his room. "Long night with your hoe?" Alexa said smartly.

"She's not a hoe, I actually like her," John said with a yawn. He was too tired to listen to Alexa about this.

"Yeah, it sounded like it last night. And, a girl that puts out on the first night is always a keeper," Alexa said sarcastically.

"Why do you even care about this?"

"I don't," she said.

"Yes you do, if you didn't you wouldn't be talking about it, actually you never would have brought it up. You have Randy, I have Alyssa, leave me alone about it," John said before walking past Alexa and into the bathroom.

Alexa shook her head and walked into her room (she had her own bathroom in her room), thinking. Why did she care so much about John and that girl, Alyssa? She was probably ugly. Alexa shook her head, John was right she needed to just forget about it and leave him alone, she had Randy and he had this new girl. Alexa walked into her bathroom and took a shower.

Later That Day…

Alexa was in the kitchen giving Kaleigh her lunch when John walked down stairs with his bags.

"Daddy leavin?" Kaleigh said, making Alexa look over at John.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to my house now," John said.

"Oh Ok," Alexa said, somewhere inside of her she was kind of hurt that he was leaving.

"So, I'll call you," John said. "And I'll see you when you guys come on the road with Randy," John leaned down and kissed Kaleigh on her head. "Thanks for letting me stay here," he said giving Alexa a hug.

"No problem," Alexa said, not wanting to let go when John started to pull away. "If you need to stay here again just let me know," she said, finally letting go of him.

"Yeah," John walked over and picked up his bag. "Tell Randy to call me if he wants to go out tonight."

"OK," Alexa said before John walked out of the house.

"Daddy gone," Kaleigh said simply before picking up a piece of chicken nugget and eating it.

"Yeah," Alexa said, slowly sitting down. "Daddy really is gone."

A few minutes later, as Alexa was doing the dishes Randy walked in the door. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Where's the kids?"

"Napping," Alexa smiled as she put the dishes down and turned off the water.

"And John?"

"He went home," she said before drying her hands and turning to face Randy.

"So, we're practically alone," he said as he leaned down and stared kissing her passionately. The kiss lasted awhile and got more and more passionate until the sound of Tyler crying was heard through the monitor. "Guess we're not really alone. I got him," Randy said as he pulled away from Alexa and went upstairs to Tyler. Alexa sighed and went back to doing the dishes. After the dishes were done she walked into the living room and started picking up the toys. "Don't you ever relax?" Randy said as he walked into the living room.

Alexa smiled, "With an infant and a toddler, no."

Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss Alexa, the kiss got more and more intense as Randy backed Alexa up onto the couch and started feeling up her shirt. Just as Randy was about to remove her shirt, the doorbell rang.

"Am I ever going to get some?" Randy said as he rolled off of Alexa.

Alexa laughed to herself and fixed her shirt before walking to the door and opening it. When she opened it she was surprised to see a girl that looked almost like her, there were a few differences, but the had the same hair color, eyes, and body type.

"Um, who are you?" Alexa said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK…I DON'T THINK THIS STORY IS ENDING ANYTIME SOON. LOL. SO I THINK THIS WILL BE MY LONGEST STORY…EVER.


	38. kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Randy!" the women said when she saw him.

Randy stood up and walked to the door, "Nicole? What are you doing here?"

Alexa looked shocked, "Who is she Randy?"

"I'm his baby's mom," Nicole said.

"What?" Alexa and Randy said at the same time.

"Yeah, about 11 months ago Randy and I slept together and nine months later out popped this little angel she said picking up the carrier she had sitting on the ground.

Alexa took a good look at the baby, it was a girl. She had none of Randy's features and she looked to be about a few weeks older than Tyler. Alexa shook her head and walked upstairs. Nicole and Randy heard the bedroom door slam.

"How do you know it's mine?"

"I just know," Nicole said. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Get a DNA test done on that baby," Randy said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to know for sure that it's mine?"

"And if it is?"

"I'll take care of her," Randy said.

"What about that girl?"

"Oh, the mother of my son? Yeah, she's not going anywhere," Randy said.

"You have a baby with her too?"

"Yeah," Randy said. "Look, meet me at the clinic tomorrow at 11 a.m."

"Fine," Nicole said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Nicole," Randy said making her turn around. "Does she have a name?"

"Mackenzie," Nicole said.

"OK," Randy said before he shut the front door. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath before heading upstairs. He slowly walked up the stairs and approached his bedroom door. When he opened the door he saw Alexa putting some of his things in a bag. "What are you doing?"

"You need to go be with your family," Alexa said, holding back tears.

"I am with my family," he said as he walked over and made her put down the things she was packing.

"You have a daughter," Alexa said. "At least you knew I had a kid before we got together."

"I didn't know about this kid," Randy said. "I didn't know she was pregnant. I stopped sleeping with her after you and I got together."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but until you find out if that baby is really yours I need you to leave."

"Baby come on, don't make me leave. I'll sleep on the couch," Randy said.

"No," Alexa said as she zipped up his bag and handed it to him.

Randy sighed and leaned down to give her a kiss and she pulled away, "Can I have a kiss please?"

Alexa hesitated at first before leaning into his kiss. Randy turned and left the room and walked downstairs. He grabbed his keys and walked outside and got in the car. He sat in the driveway for a few minutes before starting the car and leaving.

When Alexa saw that Randy left she picked up her phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.

"John? It's Alexa."

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Randy has another baby," Alexa said.

"I'm coming over," John said.

A Few Minutes Later…

John walked into Alexa's house and saw her sitting on the couch, crying. He walked over and sat on the couch next to her and she buried her face in his chest. John held her close.

"How did you find out?"

"She came over and told us," Alexa said. "And I don't even know why I'm mad. It's not like he cheated."

"But you have every right to be," John said. "Do you know how I felt when you had Randy's baby?"

"The way I feel right now?"

"Yeah, you have my baby, we're supposed to be a family and then someone else comes in and…"

"Tears it apart," Alexa said, finishing his sentence.

"But look, this baby might not be his, and if it is then you have to make the decision whether to stay with him or not."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, you can tell me anything," John said.

"The day we went to find out who Tyler's dad is I was planning on leaving Randy if he was yours."

"Really?" John said surprised.

"Yeah," Alexa said looking up at John. The two looked at each other for a while before Alexa leaned in and started kissing John.

"We can't do this," John said, pulling away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK…I DON'T THINK THIS STORY IS ENDING ANYTIME SOON. LOL. SO I THINK THIS WILL BE MY LONGEST STORY…EVER.


	39. Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?" Alexa said.

"I can't do this with you. I'm just going to end up hurt in the end because you're going to go back to Randy," John stood up. "I'm really sorry about the whole Randy thing. Call me when you know if it's his," John said before hurrying out the house.

Alexa sat on the couch for a while before getting up and walking upstairs. She walked in her room and put some of her clothes in a bag. She then walked in Kaleigh's room and put some of her clothes in a bag she also did the same with Tyler. She then woke Kaleigh up.

"Mommy," Kaleigh said.

"It's OK babygirl," Alexa said. "Me, you, and Tyler are going to go away for a while so I need you to wake up and get your shoes on while I go get your brother ready and put him in his car seat."

Kaleigh did as her mom said and Alexa went and got Tyler ready. After she was done she picked up the bags and Tyler car seat and her car keys. "Let's go babygirl," she said as Kaleigh started to follow her.

She got the kids in the car and pulled out of the driveway. She knew she was probably over-reacting and she was going to regret this but she felt betray by Randy and John didn't love her anymore so it was time to leave.

Later…Around 3:00 a.m…

Alexa pulled up at a house and walked around to the backseat. She got her kids out, she had a sleeping Kaleigh in one arm and Tyler's car seat in the other hand. She walked up to the door and put the car seat down on the ground and rang the door bell. About 5 minutes later a young woman opened the door.

"Alexa," said Ashley, Alexa's best friend. She was a pretty girl with dark brown skin, brown hair down to her shoulder blades and an average looking body. "Is everything OK?"

"I need to stay here," Alexa said.

"Come in," Ashley said. Alexa came in and the two got the kids situated and were now sitting on the couch. "So what happened?"

"Randy has another kid," Alexa said. "And John doesn't love me anymore."

"What? How'd you find that stuff out?"

"Well Randy's other baby mom showed up at the house with his daughter who's about Tyler's age and she the baby was his. I kicked him out and then called John to talk to him. He came over and I kissed him and he said he can't do it and then left. I don't have either one of them anymore."

"Yes you do Alexa," Ashley said. "Randy didn't know about the other baby, you can't blame him. He loves you and John, he loves you too but you're with Randy and he was bound to move on sometime."

Alexa thought for a few minutes, Ashley was right, about everything. "You're right."

Ashley smiled, "But for tonight, you need to go up to sleep or you're gonna look like shit tomorrow."

Alexa smiled and the two girls stood up, "Thank you Ashley."

"No problem," Ashley said. The two girls hugged before heading upstairs

The Next Morning…

Alexa woke up at 6 due to the ringing of her cell phone. She got up and got it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" she heard Randy said.

"The kids and I are at my friend's house for a while."

"Which friend and why?"

"Ashley and because I needed to get away for a while."

"Well let me come get you guys," he said.

"No, we're all going out somewhere today Randy. I haven't seen Ashley in forever, we'll be home sometime tomorrow."

Randy took a deep breath, "I go back on the road tomorrow, are you all still coming with me?"

Alexa thought for a minute, "Yeah, what time is the flight?"

"9 a.m. I'll pack for you guys," Randy said as he hung up on Alexa.

Alexa shook her head and put her phone back down on the table before getting up and walking to the playpen and picking up Tyler. She laid him on the bed and changed him before walking downstairs. She saw Kaleigh and Sean (Ashley's son) sitting on the living room floor playing together. Alexa walked into the dining room and saw Ashley sitting at the table going through some papers.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since 6," Ashley said. "Sean just spent a week at his dad's house and now he wakes up at the crack of dawn."

"Why does he pick that up when he's with him?"

"Because Dwan gets up for work and wakes him up and stuff," Ashley said. "So this is the new baby?" Ashley said as she looked at the baby Alexa was holding.

"Yup, this is little Tyler," Alexa said as she handed him to Ashley.

"He's adorable," Ashley said.

Later that day… (It was now around 7 o' clock so it' kinda dark out)

Alexa, Ashley, and all 3 kids had just arrived back to the house after lots of hours and money shopping.

"Are you and the kids staying here again?" Ashley asked Alexa as she started dinner.

"No, we're going on the road with Randy tomorrow so I have to head home and pack," Alexa said. "Thank you for last night."

"Yeah," Ashley said as she hugged Alexa. "You guys are welcome here whenever."

"Thank you," Alexa said before she gathered her and the kid's things and left the house. She drove home and when she arrived there she saw many cars parked in the driveway, she realized a few of them and could tell her brother, Mark, John, Bobby (Lashley), Chris (Masters), and Randy was all there. She found room and parked her car before getting the kids out of the car. Kaleigh ran up to the door and went in the house and Alexa followed shortly after.

"They outside mommy," Kaleigh said.

Alexa walked towards the back door and saw Randy and other wrestlers out there drinking.

"Hey Alexa," Dave said after she walked outside making both Randy and John look in the direction of Dave.

Alexa said hi to her brother before walking back into the house, with Randy not far behind her.

"You're not mad are you?" Randy said as he followed her upstairs.

"No, I just have to put Tyler to bed before I can go out there with you guys," Alexa said as she walked into his room and put the carrier down and took him out of it. Randy stood in the door way and watched as she changed his diaper and clothes. "Can you go make me a bottle?"

"Yeah," Randy went downstairs and returned a few minutes later and handed a bottle to Alexa and she started feeding Tyler. "She finds out if it's mine tomorrow."

"You're not going to be here," Alexa said.

"I know, I talked to Vince and the doctor is going to fax me a copy of the results through Vince's fax machine."

"Oh," Alexa said as she finished feeding Tyler and burped him.

"I hope she isn't mine," Randy said. Alexa put him into his crib and walked out of the room, Randy followed her turning off the light and shutting the door as he left. "You're not going to leave me if it is mine, are you?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "No, I'm not."

Randy smiled and the two kissed before heading outside with everyone else. As they stepped outside Alexa looked around for Kaleigh, she was sitting with Dave.

As Alexa walked over to the mini bar that was out back she saw John making out with some girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	40. airplane

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexa walked over to John and tapped his shoulder, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Alexa," John started. "This is Alyssa. Alyssa this is Alexa."

"Oh, hey," Alyssa said smiling and extending her hand for Alexa to shake. "You're Kaleigh's mom. I heard a lot about you and Kaleigh."

Alexa looked at her hand but didn't shake it, "Nice. Well, I'm going back over there. You two have fun." Alexa started to walk away.

"Hang on Alyssa," John followed behind Alexa and pulled her into the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"What are you doing John?"

"No, what are you doing Alexa?" John yelled. "There is no reason for you to be rude to her like that."

"Are you serious? You brought that girl back to MY house and fucked her after you just met her hours before. Come on John, you can't be too serious about her."

"You know what Alexa? I am, I like this girl a lot. She's probably the first girl I really started liking after you. I'm going to say this one more time, you have Randy and I have Alyssa…we're done with each other, moving on," John said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Alexa stood there shocked for a few minutes before shaking it off and walking back outside. Randy had put Kaleigh to bed and when he came back out she spent most of her time around him, stealing glances at John every now and then. John stood with Alyssa but paid more attention to Alexa. Why do these two do this to each other?

Later That Night…

Alexa lay in bed next to Randy with one thing on her mind, John. She couldn't understand why she could get over what he said. She had Randy, he had Alyssa, but both of them knew that deep down they wanted each other.

Where John Was…

John lay in bed, Alyssa bed, not his own and wondered why Alexa was the only girl his mind was letting himself think about right now. Alyssa was beautiful, nice, smart, funny, but she wasn't Alexa. John knew he had to say what he said to her today because he needed to move on, and that's what he was going to do. From this point on, he will no longer think of Alexa in that way. I think this will be a bit harder then John thinks.

The Next Morning…5 a.m….

Alexa and Randy had gotten up early and started packing to leave to go on the road with Randy. Alexa was having second thoughts about going because of the things John said to her but then she decided that she wanted to spend time with her fiancé. It was now 7 o' clock and Alexa and Randy had the car packed with the kids and the luggage. They knew they had to get started early because it was going to take hours at the airport.

"Ok," Randy said as he got in the drivers seat. "We're all ready." Randy started the car and drove in the direction of the airport; he saw Alexa was being very quiet; she's been that way since last night. He decided to leave her alone for now and ask her about it on the plane.

Later, On the Plane…

Alexa and Randy had gotten the kids situated on the plane. There were three seat to a row and Alexa, Randy, and Tyler sat in the same row. John was on the same plane as them so Kaleigh wanted to sit with her dad.

"Alexa are you OK?" Randy asked as the plane finished taking off.

"Yeah, why?"

"You've just been really quiet since last night," Randy said.

"I'm good," Alexa said as she gave Randy a small smile, then glanced over at John, who was in the row across from them.

John looked up at her for a minute before going back to reading his magazine.

After a few hours the plane landed in, Florida. They were in Florida until tomorrow night, and then tomorrow night they had to drive up to Georgia.

John and Kaleigh got off the plane before Alexa, Randy, and Tyler so John stood at the door and waited for them. When Kaleigh saw her mom she ran over to her.

"I wanna stay with daddy tonight," Kaleigh said looking up at her mom.

Alexa looked down at her daughter, "OK, go tell daddy to come get your bags and you can stay with him tonight."

"She can stay with him all week if she wants, he's riding with us to Georgia and the next state after that," Randy said as he walked towards baggage claim.

Kaleigh went back over to her dad and Alexa followed behind Randy pushing Tyler in the stroller.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know it's not very good but I had to post something. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	41. who your hearts with

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later That Day…

Alexa was sitting in her hotel room with Tyler, Randy had an autograph signing. Alexa eventually got so bored she decided that she and Tyler were going to walk and shop around Florida. She had seen a big mall not too far down the street from the hotel.

"Wanna go shoppin' little man?" Alexa said as she picked up her son. He was still very small, the doctors had been watching him and had put him on special formula and he had gained some weight since his last appointment so Alexa thought that was good.

She held Tyler in one arm as she unfolded her stroller; she laid him down and buckled the straps. She put her purse and the diaper bag in the basket under the stroller and headed out the door. Alexa and Tyler walked to the elevators and as they were about to get on two familiar people were getting off of it.

"Mommy!" Kaleigh said as she went over to her mother.

"Hey baby," Alexa said as she picked her up. "Where did you guys go?"

"Food," Kaleigh said.

"Oh, well mommy and Tyler are about to go shopping so…"

"Daddy, let's go with mommy," Kaleigh said, cutting her mom off.

"No, you can go with mommy and I'll see you later," John said as he looked at Alexa who looked down.

"Please," Kaleigh gave her dad the puppy dog face.

"OK fine," John said as he took Kaleigh out of Alexa's arms. "But only if it's OK with mommy."

Kaleigh and John looked over at Alexa.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "It's cool."

The four got on the elevator and headed to the mall.

Hours Later…Around 7 o' clock…

John, Alexa, Kaleigh, and Tyler had just arrived back at the hotel and were sitting in John's room. They did a lot of shopping and then went and ate dinner. Alexa and John had been getting along very well; the two had silently apologized for all the arguing that had been going on between them lately.

They were now sitting on the couch while the two kids were sleeping, Kaleigh was on the bed, and Tyler was in the stroller.

"Alexa," John said making Alexa look at him. "Let's be completely honest with each other right now."

"OK," Alexa said. "About what?"

"I love you," John said and Alexa went to say something. "And before you go saying anything I have to tell you, I want to be with you. I've been in love with you for 3 years and it's not going away, none of my feelings towards you are. And you know you love me just as much no matter how much you deny it. Yeah, you may be with Randy but your heart is with me, and it always will be. Having Tyler, getting married, buying a house, none of that is going to make you stop wanting and loving me," John stopped, waiting for Alexa to saying something.

Alexa sat there, it's not that she didn't know what to say, she just knew John was right. About everything. "You're right John but, what am I going to do? I'm kind of stuck, Randy and I have a son, we're engaged, and we have a house to take care of. I do love him John, I really do and I can't hurt him."

"And you're going to eventually if you're in love with another man," John moved closer and wiped Alexa's tears away with his thumb. "I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me to sit here and watch you be with him but you have to do what makes you happy and if he loves you he'll let you do that."

Alexa sighed as was about to say something as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and as soon as she answered the phone John knew who it was, "Hey baby." John stood up and walked out onto the balcony as Alexa finished her conversation. A few minutes later he was join by Alexa as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. "I just want you to know, I do love you. You are what I want and I'm sorry I didn't take you when I had the chance but you have to understand that this isn't going to be easy and it's going to take awhile. I have Tyler to think about in this mess, I can't mess his world up."

John turned around and wrapped his arms around her, "Then I'll do what I've been doing and wait for you," John leaned down and the two shared their most passionate kiss ever.

As they parted Alexa smiled before saying, "Tyler and I have to get going though."

"I'll see you tomorrow though right?"

"Yeah," Alexa smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips before the two walked back into the hotel room. Alexa gathered her things and pushed the stroller to the door. "I love you," she said before she opened the door.

"I love you too," John said before the door closed behind her.

Alexa walked back to her hotel room and walked in, she got herself and Tyler situated and sat down on the couch. She looked up when the hotel room door opened and Randy walked in.

Later That Night…

Alexa lay in bed next to Randy, who was sleeping. She slowly got out of bed and slipped on some shorts and some flip flops and grabbed her room key. She quietly left the hotel room and walked to the elevators. She got on and went to the 7th floor and got off and walked to hotel room 734 and knocked on the door. After a few minutes John opened the door wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. Alexa grabbed him and started kissing him as she pushed him in the room and John closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK, so are ya'll happy? They're kinda together now. Lol. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	42. not going anywhere

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was now close to four in the morning and Alexa and John had been making love for hours. Although they had to do it on the couch because Kaleigh was in the bedroom, it was still the best sex either one of them had since the last time they slept together.

"I just wanna stay like this forever," John said to Alexa.

"Me too," Alexa said. "But, it's almost 4 a.m. I have to go back to my hotel room and get some sleep."

John sighed and sat up from the couch, "OK, I guess I'll see you at the arena tonight?"

Alexa stood up and looked for her clothes, "Yeah, and Tyler and Kaleigh are going on the day care room and I'll be free to go see whoever I please while Randy is gone."

John smiled as Alexa finished getting dressed and sat down on his lap facing him, "So, I guess that means you'll be at my locker room?"

"I guess," Alexa smiled before leaning down and kissing John, Alexa ran her hands up and down is perfect chest and abdomen as John squeezed her ass. Alexa pulled away from the kiss and smiled, "I'll see you later."

"OK," John said as Alexa stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alexa said before walking to the door and leaving John's hotel room. She walked to the elevators and got on and went to her floor. She walked o her hotel room and opened the door. She expected Randy to be sleeping on the bed but instead he was sitting in a chair facing the door, Alexa jumped when she saw him, "Oh my God, Randy what are you doing? You scared the shit out of me?"

"Where have you been?" Randy said as he stood up.

Alexa could tell he was pissed, "I was at John's hotel room with Kaleigh, she couldn't sleep so I went to see her and I ended up falling asleep."

"Really?" Randy asked as Alexa shook her head. "Why don't you tell me again what you were doing, this time tell me the truth," Randy said as he walked over to her and backed up her against the wall.

_Randy's POV:_

I stood there looking at Alexa, she was obviously scared but right now I could care less. I knew what she was doing with John and I wanted to hear it from her. I waited for her to answer until finally she took to long, "Alexa I'm not playing, what the fuck were you doing with John?" I yelled a little too loud.

"We slept together," she said quietly.

Everything went black as I drew back my hand and felt it connect with the side of her face. By this time Tyler was crying so I left her against the wall crying and walked over to my son. I looked at him as I picked him up and got angrier with Alexa. How could she tear his world apart? How could she mess our family up? How could she hurt me?

_End POV_

_Alexa's POV:_

I stood there crying and looking over at Randy as he held our son. Did he really just hit me? Part of me wanted to turn around and run out the door but I couldn't leave Tyler. I knew Randy wouldn't do anything to him but…my thoughts were interrupted when I saw him put Tyler down in the crib and walk back over to me. I closed my eyes, ready for him to strike me again, but it never happened. Instead I felt his lips crash hard on mine, he continued to kiss me until he picked me up (in the most un-passionate way ever) and threw me on the bed.

"Take your clothes off," I heard him say.

I really didn't wanna do this; "Randy I don't want…" my sentence was un-finished as Randy cut me off.

"I said take your fucking clothes off damn it…NOW," he said.

I got up and slowly slid my clothes off as Randy did the same to his. He then climbed on top of me and looked down at me, those blue eyes that once showed how much he loved me and how much he cared now showed anger and hate. Randy lifted my hands above my head and held them down by my wrists. Then, without warning, Randy thrust himself inside of me hard, I cried out in pain but he didn't seem to care. He just stared at me as he continued to thrust inside of me, each stroke getting harder and harder and that much more painful.

_End POV_

Randy continued this assault until he came, and when that happened he rolled off of her and put his clothes back on. He walked over to the night stand and grabbed his cell, his room key, and her cell phone and exited the hotel room.

When the door shut Alexa broke down, she lay on the bed the way Randy left her and just cried, she wanted to call John but she knew she couldn't, that would just make Randy even angrier. Alexa decided that there was nothing she could do; she had brought this upon herself. She slowly got up, still hurting from what had just happened. She picked up one of Randy shirts and put it on. She walked over to her son's crib and picked him up and lay down in bed with him. After fighting it for awhile she finally let her self drift off to sleep, with one question on her mind, how did Randy find out?

An Hour Later…

_Randy's POV:_

I walked back into the hotel room, calmer than I was before. I looked over and saw Alexa and my son lying on the bed. I went and picked up Tyler and put him back in his crib before walking over and lying back on the bed, facing Alexa. Her face was starting to get a small bruise from when I had hit her and her wrist had small bruising from me holding her down.

I didn't mean to go as far as I did but when Maria came to my room and told me what she saw I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go to John's room and beat the shit out of him but I decided to wait and just punish Alexa for hurting me. Well, that wasn't one of my best ideas.

I put my hand on Alexa's cheek and rubbed it. I love this girl, and yet that isn't enough, she still wants John and John wants her. But that's not going to happen, I'm going to make sure they don't see each other, I'll deal with John when it comes to Kaleigh and he and Alexa won't have to speak a word to each other. Alexa is mine, and she's not going anywhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Craziness, I know. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	43. he's not going to get hurt

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later That Day…

Alexa hadn't really said a word to Randy. They were now at the arena; Randy made Alexa cover up her face with some make-up before they left for the arena. Alexa had dropped the kids off at the day care like planned and sat in Randy's locker room with him keep a close eye on her.

"I have to go to my match," Randy said. "You better be here when I get back." Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa on the lips before walking out of the locker room.

Alexa wiped the kiss off of her mouth, waited a few minutes and then exited the locker room. After searching for a few minutes she finally came across John's locker room. She knocked on the door and after hearing him give her the OK to come in she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to get here," John said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Alexa. As soon as she walked into his hug she started crying. "Baby what's wrong?" John said as he looked at Alexa.

Alexa looked up at him, she saw everything she wanted in this man and she wanted more than anything just to be with him, especially after Randy's actions last night. But Alexa didn't want John to get hurt and she knew that if Randy would hurt her the way he did last night, he would have no problem doing worse to John. That's why she was about to do the hardest thing ever. Alexa took a deep breath and stepped back from John, "We can't do this anymore."

"What? Why? Things were fine last night," John asked confused.

"I know but I got back to the hotel room and saw Randy and I felt bad. John, I'm cheating on him and he's never done anything wrong," Alexa lied.

John took a deep breath, "So what now? Back to being just friends?"

"No, I think we just need to go back to being just Kaleigh's parents," Alexa said, fighting tears.

John's heart dropped, and he looked at Alexa before walking over to her and kissing her. Alexa kissed him back for a little bit before pushing him away, "I have to go," she said. Without another word Alexa left his locker room, once out of the room she started to break down.

In John's Locker Room…

_John's POV:_

I sat down on my couch and put my head in my hands. She left me, again. But this time I knew she was lying, about everything. Something happened last night, that was obvious by the little bit of the bruise on her face. She tried to cover it up but her crying ruined the make-up. I'm going to get to the bottom of this; Randy isn't going to end up with Alexa.

_End of POV:_

Out in the Hallway…

Alexa wiped her tears and headed in the direction of the day care center. Randy's match was last and Alexa figured that she should have Tyler ready to go (Kaleigh is staying with John). Alexa got Tyler from the day care room and sat and talked to Kaleigh for a few minutes before heading back to the locker room. She opened the locker room door and saw Randy getting dressed.

"Where were you?" Randy asked as he slipped on a shirt.

"I went get Tyler from the day care room so that we could leave right away," Alexa said.

"Oh, cause I though I told you to stay here," Randy said as he put his shoes on her and walked over and took Tyler from her.

"Yeah you did but…" she was cut off by Randy slapping her.

"But nothing…you do as I tell you, if I say stay here then you fucking stay here. Got it?"

Alexa shook her head and held back tears as Randy handed Tyler back to Alexa. "Get your shit so we can go," Randy said as he grabbed his bag.

Alexa did as Randy said and then followed him as they walked out of the locker room, as they were leaving they saw John headed in the direction of the day care. Alexa hoped that John wasn't going to say anything, her hopes were not fulfilled.

"Hey Randy," John said acting as if nothing had been going on with him and Alexa.

"Hey John," Randy said.

"We still carpooling tomorrow?" he asked.

Randy looked at Alexa, "Yeah I don't see why not."

"OK, so I'll meet you at your room at 7?"

"That sounds good," Randy said.

"Alright," John walked away and Randy and Alexa continued walking to the car.

Alexa had completely forgotten the fact the John was going to be with them for the next to weeks. But she also wondered why Randy was so nice to John, now she knew even more that Randy had something up his sleeve and Alexa would do anything to stop Randy from hurting John.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, sorry this one took so long. Life's been crazy, but I got this one up and I will try my HARDEST to have the car ride chapter up soon. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	44. real or fake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Next Day…

Alexa, Randy, Tyler, John, and Kaleigh were all packed inside of the SUV, with Alexa and the kids in the back seat, Randy driving, and John in the passenger seat. They had just started driving and Alexa knew that this 5 hour car ride was going to last forever.

"So when we get to Georgia you wanna hit up some clubs or something?" Randy said. "Find you a fine ass hoe to fuck before we head to the next town."

John looked over at Randy, "Yeah, that sounds good, but I'll pass on the hoe."

"Alright," Randy said.

2 Hours Later…

Randy was sleeping in the passenger seat and John was now driving. He and Alexa hadn't said much of anything to each other and John thought it was time to start talking.

"So he hits you?" John asked.

Alexa looked surprised, _'How did he know?' _she thought to herself. "It was just that one time."

"Are you sure? Because you're fidgeting with your hands so I know you're lying," John said.

Sometimes it really bugged her that he knew her so well, "What am I going to do John? I can't just leave, he'll try to hurt you, and me some more and then he'll try to take Tyler."

"If you just leave him and come with me I won't let him get to you," John said.

Alexa didn't say anything; she just took a deep breath and sat back in her seat. Little did Alexa and John know, Randy had heard their whole conversation, and Alexa was really going to get it when they got to the hotel.

"Daddy, I hungry. We stop to eat now?" Kaleigh asked, about 10 minutes later.

"Yeah baby girl, you wanna go to a diner or something?"

"Yeah," Kaleigh said.

John got off at the next exit and found a diner and parked.

Alexa got out of the car and opened the passenger door and gently woke Randy up, she didn't want to do anything to piss him off.

Randy woke up and looked at his fiancé, "What's up baby?"

"We're going in to eat, John's already in there with Kaleigh," Alexa said.

"Yeah," Randy said as he got out of the car and stood next to Alexa, who had Tyler in her hands. He looked at Alexa standing there holding his son and reality hit him, hard. Why had he turned into this malicious animal? He could tell himself that it was because he didn't want to lose her but he knew that was still no excuse to hit someone he loved. Alexa turned to walk inside and Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around and leaned down and kissed her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said in between kisses.

Alexa pulled away and saw that Randy had tears in his eyes, was he really sorry?

Randy pulled Alexa into his embrace and held her, "I promise it won't happen again baby. I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't leave me," Randy said in tears.

Alexa looked up at Randy, "I'm not going to leave you." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before the two made their way inside and sat down at the table with John and Kaleigh.

Later That Day…

They pulled up to valet at the hotel, the bell boy got their bags and then valet parked their car. Randy, Alexa, and Tyler went to theirs and John and Kaleigh went to theirs. Alexa and Randy got settled in their hotel room and as they were about to sit down and relax Alexa got a text message. She walked over to her phone and looked at the message; it was from John.

_-Come to my room please._

Alexa flipped her phone shut and walked over to the couch, let's see if Randy really has changed, "Baby, I have to go to one of my friend's hotel rooms."

Randy looked up at her, "OK, are you gonna come back?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I'm only gonna be an hour or two." 

"Ok," Randy said.

Alexa grabbed her cell and room key and made her way to the elevator. She didn't know whether Randy was being sincere or faking but she figured she'd find out soon enough. Alexa shook off her thoughts about Randy and walked up to John's door and knocked on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hmmm…is he being sincere? Or is this all just a setup? Are John and Alexa ever going to be together? AND when is Dave coming back in the story? All these question WILL be answered in the next few chapters. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	45. happy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

John opened the door a few seconds later and let Alexa in. He shut the door and then sat down on the couch. Alexa looked over and saw her daughter sleeping on the bed and sat down next to John on the couch.

"So, he apologized?" John asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Do you believe him?" John said.

"I forgave him if that's what you mean," Alexa answered.

"So you and him are staying together?"

Alexa was quiet for a minute before she said, "Yeah, we are."

John stood up and ran his hand over his head before looking down at Alexa, "What's wrong with me?"

Alexa looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

John got down on his knees in between Alexa's legs and took his hands in hers, "I have tried everything to get you to leave him and be with me. Why am I not good enough? You love me and I love you. What am I doing wrong?"

Alexa stood up, "You're not doing anything wrong John. I am with Randy though, I can't just pack up and leave him for no reason. He apologized for his actions and promised that it wouldn't happen again and for the time being I'm going to trust that he is telling me the truth about it."

"So what do I do?" John asked standing up. "Move on? Find someone else?"

"Yes John, please. You can get any girl that you want so please just try to find someone else," Alexa said.

John was quiet.

"I'm gonna head out, I'll see you at the signing tomorrow," Alexa walked to the door and as she touched the doorknob she heard John's voice.

"I'm going to move on Alexa, take Kaleigh to your room tonight please, I think I will take Randy up on his offer from earlier," John said as he walked into the bathroom.

Alexa walked over and quietly picked up Kaleigh and then headed back to her room, she couldn't get her key card out so she just knocked on the door and a few seconds later Randy opened it.

"Hey, I thought she was with John," he said as Alexa and Kaleigh walked past him.

"John is going out with you tonight and he might bring a girl back so he asked me to take her," Alexa said as she laid Kaleigh down on the bed and looked up at Randy. He looked good wearing a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt with some black sneakers. She looked at him for a minute and felt something was missing. She said she had forgave him but deep down inside she was still scared of him. Should she just leave him?

She was broken from her thoughts when Randy said, "Do you wanna go out with us tonight? I can get Kayla to watch the kids."

"No, I'm ok," Alexa said. "I'm tired anyway."

"OK, well I'll be back later tonight," Randy said as he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

One Month Later…

Alexa and Randy were doing great, she started planning the wedding and the date they picked was only 2 weeks away.

John met a girl named Chelsea and him and her have been dating for about a month now and Alexa really didn't like it but she was glad that John was happy.

Alexa was sitting at home going through some last minute plans when Randy walked into the house, "Baby, I'm home." Randy had been on the road for the last three weeks straight because he was the new WWE Champion and he had many appearances to make.

Alexa got up from the table and went to Randy and kissed him passionately, "I missed you baby."

"I miss you too," Randy said. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Good," Alexa said. "Everything is just about done."

"Well things are going to done a lot quicker because I am off RAW for two weeks and then I only have to do RAW for three weeks."

"So you're going to be home more?"

"Yeah," Randy said as Alexa hugged him again. "Where's the kids?"

"Kaleigh is with John and Tyler is with my mom so I can get stuff done," Alexa said.

"So we're alone?" Randy said as he leaned down and kissed Alexa. Alexa kissed Randy as he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Randy gently placed her on the bed and Alexa kissed him with even more passion, urging him to take things further, quicker. "You're OK with this?"

Randy and Alexa had not had sex since the last time in the hotel room when Randy raped her. Alexa looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head yes.

Randy smiled and removed his shirt as Alexa removed hers along with her bra. Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa while he massaged one of her breasts in his hand and used the other hand to slide down her shorts. Randy sat up and Alexa unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Randy stood and removed them. Randy then took his position in between her legs and slowly pushed his hard penis into her. Both Alexa and Randy let out satisfied moans. Randy then started moving in and out of her slowly, picking up the pace with every stroke.

Alexa and Randy had sex until very late that night and when both of them were fully satisfied Randy held Alexa in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep, happier than ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do I still have readers? I am so sorry about the lack in updates. I just started work, I was in a car accident, I have school. Stuff is crazy. But here's the next chapter, sorry I jumped so far ahead. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	46. leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

2 weeks later…

Alexa was sitting at the wedding party's table, looking around the room. Just an hour ago she and Randy said their I do's and promised to be together…forever. Alexa looked over at Randy, he was standing with Mark and John talking, she wondered if she did the right thing and she honestly didn't know. She loved Randy, but something inside of her told her that this wasn't right. She also thought that the fact that she was doubting in already wasn't good. Her thoughts were interrupted by John when he stood in front of her.

"So, I guess congratulations are in order," he said.

Alexa looked up at him and smiled, "I guess."

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world and I hoe everything works out for you," he said.

"Thanks, I hope everything goes good for you and Chelsea," Alexa said as she smiled.

"Yeah, even if she does she'll always be number two," John said.

Alexa looked down at her hands, "John, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," John said as he took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Is it bad that things don't feel right?" 

"This is right for you. He loves you, and you love him. You two need to be together, as much as I don't want to admit it to myself you and Randy are right. The feeling you're feeling right now is just excitement mixed with nervous. Give yourself a couple days being Mrs. Randy Orton and it'll feel right," John smiled.

Alexa was about to say something when Randy walked over, "Whoa, calm down John, she's married now."

Alexa and John both looked up at him and smiled.

John held his hands up as he stood up, "No, I thought she was single. Sorry, tell the groom he's a very lucky man."

They all laughed. "He already knows how lucky he is," Randy smile as he looked at Alexa.

John smiled, "Well I'ma go find my daughter, she's probably getting smothered in kisses," he said before he left.

Randy sat down next to Alexa and smiled, his smiled soon turned into that malicious face that Alexa hadn't seen in a while, "Flirting with John on our wedding day?"

Alexa looked at Randy, "No we were just talking."

Randy was about to say something when the DJ started talking.

"We need the bride over to the dance floor. Instead of the usual father daughter dance we're going to have the brother sister dance."

Before Randy could say anything to her she got up and went over to the dance floor. She walked over to her brother and smiled at him, debating on whether or not to tell her brother about Randy. The music started and Alexa and Dave danced with each other.

"I can't believe you married Randy Orton," Dave said as he held his sister.

"Me neither," Alexa said. She looked over to her left and saw John standing there watching her and her brother dance. It was at that very second when Alexa realized the wedding wasn't a mistake, it was the groom that wasn't right.

1 Month Later…

Alexa and Randy were very un-happily married. Randy started hitting her again, she wasn't allowed out unless he approved, and she wasn't allowed to go on the road with him at all.

She was sitting at home on the living room floor playing with Tyler. Randy was due to come home at any minute now and Alexa wasn't happy. A few seconds later she heard the front door open and Tyler walked to the door.

"Hey baby boy," Alexa heard him say. "Where's mommy?" she then saw him walk into the living room. Alexa stood up and Randy walked over and kissed her hard.

Alexa's cell phone started to ring and she walked into the kitchen to get it and smiled when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hey John," she said.

"Hey," John said. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she looked out into the living room and saw Randy playing with Tyler and Kaleigh, who had just came downstairs from her room.

"Ok, Randy's cheating," John said.

Alexa was quiet for a few minutes, "Where are you at?"

"I'm at my house. Why?"

"Randy is going out tonight; can you come and get me and the kids?"

"Yeah," John said. "Is this because of him cheating?"

"No," Alexa said. "He's hitting me again, but I gotta go. He's coming," Alexa shut the phone a few minutes before he walked into the kitchen.

Randy stopped and looked at Alexa. She was standing by the stove stirring a pot of whatever she was making for dinner. He could see a little bit of the bruise that he had left on her a week ago. He got angry with himself, he wanted to stop hitting her and he didn't like hurting her and leaving bruises and cuts on her but sometimes she pissed him off so much. But deep down it wasn't really her that was pissing him off, he was pissing himself off. He had someone he wanted to be with forever and ever but he was seeing another girl on the side. Randy took a deep breath and walked over to Alexa and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm going to get ready to go out."

Alexa cringed at the feeling of Randy's hands on her body, "Ok, what time are you gonna come home?"

"Does it matter?" Randy mentally yelled at himself before saying, "Sorry, I should be home at like 1 or 2."

"Ok," Alexa said.

Later That Night…

Alexa had both of the kids dress and in their coats, sleeping on the couch. She finished putting a few things in a few bags as she heard someone walk in the front door. She silently prayed to God that it wasn't Randy as she walked to the door but her prayers went unanswered when she saw him standing there.

Randy looked at the kids laying on the couch and the bags in Alexa's hands, "Where are you going?" Randy said, getting angry.

Alexa took a deep breath, "Me and the kids are leaving."

"And we're the fuck are you and the kids going?" he said, his voice getting louder with every word.

"We're leaving so that you can go be with your new girl," Alexa said. She regretted what she said when she felt Randy's hand connect with the side of her face.

"You're not going anywhere, now get the fuck up and put them back to bed and put all this shit away."

Alexa slowly got up, "No, we're leaving."

"Excuse you?" Randy raised his fist to hit Alexa but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hit her and I swear to god you will regret it," John said. Alexa dropped the bags and went over and ran into John's arms. "Are you OK?" Alexa shook her head.

"Aw, isn't that cute? The two love birds are back together," Randy said. "Only this time you can't fucking keep her, she's married to me. She belongs to me"

John went to say something when Alexa got in front of him. "I'm not yours Randy. I want a divorce, and I swear to god you better give it to me or everyone will know what kind of man you really are. And try to take Tyler from me and I'll make sure Vince knows how you are, he's not going to want a wife-abuser working for him in the WWE."

Randy looked at Alexa as he tried to think of something to say, when he realized there wasn't anything to say he headed upstairs. "I'll be back tomorrow to get my stuff," he heard Alexa say before he walked into his bed room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Omg, things are soo busy around here. Now im of work early today and I am posting this for all of my wonderful readers. I love you all. And sorry if I got Tyler and Kaleigh's ages messed up, just bare with me people. Thank You for reading. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	47. i feel the same

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Next Day…

Alexa woke up and laid in bed for a few minutes, after she realized it wasn't her bed she was laying in she looked next to her and saw John laying on his stomach, sleeping and she smiled. Alexa lay there a little longer until John's cell phone started ringing. He didn't wake up so Alexa grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. She saw the name 'Chelsea' and she remember that the man laying next to her was someone that she couldn't have. She put John's phone back down on the night stand. She lay in bed for a bit longer thinking before getting up and walking to the guest room. She checked on her kids and saw they were both still sleeping. She walked around the house for a little while looking at it. John had bought this house about a month ago but she had yet to see it because Randy wouldn't let her out of the house. Alexa was about to go into the kitchen to have some coffee when she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked around for her purse and eventually found it, but not in time to answer the phone. She looked at her phone and saw she had 15 missed calls…all from Randy. He had also left a few messages. Alexa pushed the button to play the messages.

"**You have 5 new messages**," said the operator. "**First new message**."

_"Alexa I swear to god you better get your ass back here soon."_

"**Next new message."**

_"I hope you know that you're really going to get it when you come home. Just be ready."_

"**Next new message."**

_"Alexa, it's me again, just please call me back."_

"**Next new message."**

_"Baby please call me back I really NEED to talk to you."_

"**Next new message**."

_"Alexa, I'm sorry baby I swear. I promise I'll get better. I won't hit you anymore and I'll stop seeing Megan…I promise. Just come back home so we can be a family. I love you baby."_

"**End of new messages."**

Alexa closed her phone and set it down on the counter and started to make a pot of coffee. She was thinking about Randy and all the drama going on right now and she didn't even hear John walk into the kitchen. John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and Alexa instantly pushed him away.

"Whoa, baby what's wrong? It's just me," John said.

Alexa looked at John standing in front of her in just a pair of sweatpants; she really wished he wasn't with Chelsea right now, "You have a girlfriend John."

John sighed, "I was hoping we weren't going to bring that up."

"We weren't, until your phone rang this morning and it was her," Alexa said. John was about to say something when Alexa's cell phone started ringing. Alexa looked at the caller ID. "I'm going to go take this in the other room." Alexa walked into the bathroom and flipped open her phone, "Hello."

"Baby, finally you answered the phone. I've been calling you all night," Randy said.

"I know, I didn't have my phone with me. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"About what? How abusive you are? Or about Megan?"

Randy sighed, "Look I'm sorry about both of those things. I told Megan it was over and I'm going to get help for my abusive problems. Just please come back home, I want you, me, Tyler, and Kaleigh to be a family again. I promise it'll be better this time and it'll never happen again."

Alexa sighed, "I'm sorry too Randy."

"For what?"

"Because me and the kids aren't coming home. You promised that you wouldn't do it again before and you did," Alexa took a deep breath as she started to cry. As much as Randy hurt her she still was very in love with him and leaving him was kind of hard for her. "I still want you to get help and if you do I promise you I'll bring Tyler by and you can see him. Just please stop calling me."

Randy was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up, "Can you do me one favor?"

"What is it?"

"Just tell me you love me one more time," Randy said.

Alexa sighed and wiped some tears away, "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy said before they both hung up the phone.

Alexa wiped her face off before heading back out to the kitchen. She saw John sitting at the kitchen table, Alexa sat down in the chair across from him.

"Was that Randy?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"So when are you and the kids going back to him?"

"We're not," Alexa said. "Me and the kids are going to go find our own place to live.

"You guys can stay here and live with me," John said.

"I can't do that John. You and Chelsea…"

"Are over," John said cutting Alexa off. "I called her while you were in there and told her that we were through."

"Why?"

"Because I told you before that you were always going to be the only person I'd want to be with forever and I wasn't lying. You are what I want and I have my chance to be with you and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

Alexa started to get tears in her eyes and she gave John a small smile, "I don't know what to say."

John took Alexa's hand in his, "Just tell me you want to be with me the way I want to be with you, just tell me you still love me."

Alexa got up and walked over to John's side of the table and sat on his lap. "I do still love you…and I do want to be with you."

John smiled and leaned up and he and Alexa shared a very passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK…they are finally together. I think this story is coming to an end…about 2 more chapters then this one is over. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	48. drunken night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1 Week Later…

Alexa and John were on the road together for a week alone, Kaleigh and Tyler were staying with Alexa's parents.

Alexa was walking around backstage seeing people she hadn't seen in a while because of Randy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, signaling she had a text message she flipped open her phone and began to text the person back before she collided into another person sending her cell phone and herself crashing to the floor. She grabbed her cell phone and stood up and looked at the person she ran into, looking directly into those familiar crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"It's OK," Randy said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, neither was I," Alexa said as she tried to put her phone back together.

"Do you need help?" Randy asked.

"No, I got it," she said before she dropped the battery to her cell phone.

Randy picked it up, and then extended his hand, "Here, I'll fix it for you."

Alexa handed him the phone and watched him put it all back together before he handed it back to her, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Randy was quiet for a minute. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, I finally get to see everyone, I missed them a lot," Alexa said.

Randy sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's my fault."

"Yeah, but it's cool. It's over now," Alexa said.

Randy was about to say something else when he saw John down the hallway behind Alexa walking toward him and Alexa.

Alexa turned around to see what he was looking at. She turned back to Randy, "I have to go," she said before walking up to John, who looked mad. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"What did he want?"

"Nothing, we just ran into each other and I dropped my phone and he fixed it and asked how I was."

"Oh, he didn't seem to care when he was beating the shit out of you," John said. He looked at Alexa and saw the shocked look on her face and hugged her, "I'm sorry baby. I just got back from Vince's office and they're having me lose the title at No Mercy."

"Oh, to who?"

"Randy," John answered.

"Oh," Alexa said. "Well look, maybe Vince can give you some time off after that and you and I could spend some alone time," Alexa smiled, hoping that would calm him down a bit.

John smiled, "I'd rather do that then keep the title any day." John smiled and leaned down and kissed Alexa.

Down the hallway Randy stood watching the love of his life kiss the love of her life, he suddenly got enraged and stormed off down the hallway.

Later That Night…

Alexa decided to go out with a few of the divas and catch up since she's been away from them for the past month. The girls had all decided to go to a night club called Ice, it was popular in the town they were in.

Alexa was standing in the mirror of the bathroom in the hotel room she shared with John, she looked herself over a few time. She was wearing a black skirt, a pink halter top, and some black heels. She started to put some touches on her make-up when John entered the bathroom.

"Damn, you might not make it out of the hotel room dressed like that," John said as he looked his girlfriend up and down.

Alexa smiled and turned around, "And you might be up all night after I come back to the hotel room."

"Well, in that case," John said. "You should get goin' so you can hurry back here."

Alexa laughed as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse, "I should be back around like 1."

"OK baby," John leaned down and the two shared a very passionate kiss. "I'll be up, have fun."

Alexa smiled and exited the hotel room and walked to the lobby to meet the girls.

3 Hours Later…12 o' clock…

Alexa was sitting in a booth at the club and all she could feel was the room spinning. She had had so much to drink and now she was kind of regretting it. Then she started hearing the girls talking.

"I don't think he should be the one to take her back," Candice said.

"Well he's the only one here that knows her well enough," Torrie said.

"We could always call John," Kelly said.

"No, I can take her back to the hotel room," she heard a mans voice say, she was so out of it she couldn't tell who it was. Next she felt some big arms pick her up and carry her outside. He put her in his car and reclined the seat back so she could lay down, next he climbed in the driver's seat. "Alexa, where's your room key?"

Alexa managed to say, "I don't know, I thought it was in my purse." She also managed to actually see who was taking her home. "You're taking me back?" she said.

"Yeah, and your room key ain't in here," he said. Randy looked over at her when she didn't respond and saw she was peacefully sleeping. He decided he would just take her to his hotel room. John would understand…right?

Randy arrived at the hotel and carried Alexa up to his room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Her cell then started ringing, Randy took the phone out of her purse and saw John's name on the caller ID. He put the phone back in her purse and let it go to voicemail.

The Next Morning…

Alexa woke up with her head pounding very hard, she tried to get out of bed but the pain in her head made her lay right back down. She opened her eyes all the way and looked around the room, this wasn't her hotel room. She then looked over at the door when she heard it open and saw Randy walk in.

"You took care of me last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, the girls thought I was the only one that you'd be OK with," Randy said. "How's your head?"

"Fine," Alexa said as she sat up, fighting the pain. "They didn't call…oh my gosh…John," Alexa said as she got up and walked to her purse. She saw she had many voicemails and many missed calls. "You didn't answer any of these?"

"I'm not gonna answer your phone, and you were sleeping and if he were here he would've woke you up," Randy said.

"I have to go," Alexa said.

"Wait," Randy said as he cut in front of her at the door. "Can we just talk?"

"Talk about what Randy?"

"Us."

"There is no us, you had your chance. It's me and John now," Alexa said. "Now please let me leave."

Randy opened the door to let Alexa out and she stepped out the door and then turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and as always Alexa thought he looked good as hell. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Randy smiled, "Yeah, I didn't mind at all. That's the only time I get to spend with you."

Randy shut the door and Alexa turned to go back to her hotel room when she saw John a little ways down the hall, looking at Alexa in disbelief after seeing her come out of Randy Orton's hotel room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm grounded. So ya'll will be getting a few chapters. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	49. divorce

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

John shook his head and turned to walk away and Alexa hurried up after him.

"John wait," she said. John didn't stop walking. "Please, it's not what it looks like pl…"

"Not what it looks like?" John said as he turned around and stopped walking. "What is it then…it looks to me like my girlfriend was coming out of Randy Orton's room after not coming back to the hotel room all night. Is that not what it is?"

"Well," Alexa said. "That is what it is." John started walking away again. "But nothing happened," this got John to turn around. "I got really really drunk last night and for some reason, instead of calling you, the girls sent me with him."

"How do you know nothing happened if you were so drunk?"

"Because you know as well as I do that he would've been bragging about it if he did," Alexa said. "And, drunk or not, I wouldn't cheat on you…especially not with him."

John sighed, "Sorry…I was just up waiting for you last night and I didn't see you and you weren't answering your phone…"

"I know baby," Alexa said.

John hugged Alexa, "Let's go back to our room."

"Please," Alexa said. "My head is pounding."

Later That Day…

It was a little after 2 o' clock in the afternoon and John was in the hotel gym working out. He was about to leave so he could go up and shower before the plane left for the next town when he head his name being called. He turned around and saw Randy Orton jogging towards him.

John turned back around and continued walking; Randy came up next to him, "What you can't stop to talk to your friend?"

"No, you're no my friend. Now what do you want?" John said in a very rude tone.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Randy said.

"For what?"

"For what happened between me and Alexa last night, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"What are you talking about?" John said as the two exited the gym.

"We kinda slept together," Randy said as the two stopped walking.

John laughed, "Yeah right," he said as he made his way to the elevator and got on.

"Damn it," Randy said to himself, John didn't believe his story. Now he would have to think of something else to break them up. He was about to walk to his room when he heard his name being called, he turned around and saw Alexa walking towards him.

"There you are," she said as she walked up to him. "I've been looking for you."

Randy smiled, "Why?" His smile faded as Alexa handed him papers.

"There are our divorce papers," Alexa said. "I need you to sign them and give them back to me as soon as possible. Don't worry about the house, or money or anything. You can keep it all. The only thing you have to do is keep in touch with your son."

Randy looked at the papers, "We're really over?" he said looking up at Alexa.

Alexa looked up at him, "Yes, I'm sorry Randy." There was silence between the two until Alexa spoke again, "I have to go pack." She started to walk away, "I'll see you in the next town." Alexa walked to the elevators and got on.

Randy sat down on the couch in the lobby and stared at the papers. His marriage was over. He looked at his ring finger and took off his wedding band and just looked at it. Alexa hadn't noticed but he hadn't taken his ring off since she left him. He figured that since they were still married he would still wear it, but now he was no longer going to be married and Randy knew that it was all his fault.

In Alexa and John's Hotel Room…

Alexa walked into the hotel room and saw John walking around the room in just a towel, John looked over at her when he heard the door open.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Looking for Randy," Alexa said. "I had to give him the divorce papers."

"Oh," John said. "You'll never guess what he told me."

Alexa sat down on the edge of the bed, "What did he tell you?"

"That you and him slept together last night," John said as he slipped on a pair of boxers.

Alexa laughed, "He's such a liar."

John put on a pair of jeans and sat down next to Alexa, "I know, I just laughed at him." Alexa smiled and her and John shared a passionate kiss, when they broke apart John spoke again, "So, you gave him the divorce papers? How did he take that?"

"He didn't say much, he was kinda shocked…and upset," Alexa said with a little bit of regret in her voice.

"Well it's his fault his marriage fell apart," John said as he stood up and put a shirt on the started putting his shoes on. "I have to run to your brother's locker room to talk to him about this house shoe tomorrow. I'll be back in like an hour," John leaned down and kissed Alexa before leaving.

Alexa lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling; she started to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see Randy standing looking so upset she thought he was going to cry.

"Please don't make me go through with this," he said as he held up the divorce papers.

"I'm sorry, I have to," Alexa said.

Randy pushed past her and walked into the hotel room, "Why?" Alexa shut the door and when she turned around to talk to Randy he was standing only inches away from her face, "I love you," he said before he leaned down to kiss her. As much as Alexa wanted to stop the kiss she couldn't bring herself to do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm grounded. So ya'll will be getting a few chapters. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	50. over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Before Alexa got the chance to push Randy away John walked into the room. When Randy and Alexa heard the door shut they broke apart. Randy secretly smiled to himself while Alexa went over to John and immediately started explaining herself.

"John, I swear it's not what it looks like," Alexa said.

"That seems to be your quote of the day," John said angrily. "What the hell is going on? Was what Randy told me downstairs true?"

"No," Alexa said.

"Yes," Randy said at the same time. "Alexa just tell him."

"Tell him what Randy? Nothing happened. I know what it's like to have sex with you and it's not something I'd forget, no matter how drunk I am," Alexa said. "Wait, no…" she said when she realized what she said and saw Randy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Why the fuck were you kissing him?" John said, getting angrier.

"I don't know, he came up here telling me not to divorce him and then he kissed me," Alexa said.

"Didn't look like you wanted to stop either," John picked up the house show script, which is what he came back to get, and headed to the door. "Be gone when I get back."

"What?" Alexa said. "You don't mean that...I'm sorry."

John slammed the door shut, "And I'm sick of your sorrys…you're always SORRY. Well I got some for you…I'm sorry you wanna be with your asshole husband that beats you, I'm sorry that this relationship is over, and I'm sorry I'm done letting you hurt me," John said before he walked out of the bedroom.

Alexa started crying and sat down on the edge of the bed. Randy came over next to her to comfort her and went to put his arms around her when Alexa stood up, "Don't touch me," she said angrily. "You fuck everything up. You fucked up our marriage…you fucked up my relationship with John. Just leave me alone Randy. I don't know how many times I can tell you that we're done."

Randy stood up and took a deep breath, he walked over to the table and put the divorce papers on the table and took out a pen and signed them, "There, now its official…we're really done," he said before leaving the hotel room.

Alexa sat down in the chair next to the table and looked at the divorce papers…her relationship with John and her marriage to Randy, both over on the same day, within the same 5 minutes. Alexa sighed and picked up her cell phone…she called and booked the next flight back home. She also called her mom and told her she'd be there late tonight to get the kids.

6 Hours Later…

John was just getting in from the house show; he didn't see Alexa there so he figured she stayed at the hotel room. Although John was mad her he would rather talk the situation out with her then break up with her for real. After the fight he went and talked to Alexa's brother and realized that he had over reacted about the whole situation and that it was probably all Randy's fault. John opened the door to his hotel room. He walked in and realized that Alexa wasn't there, and neither was her stuff. John sat down on the couch and ran his hand over head before taking out his cell phone and calling her.

"_Hey you've reached Alexa, I can't take your call right now but leave me a message and I'll call you back," _John heard her voicemail say.

John closed his phone and leaned back on the couch. He fucked up, and he knew it.

In Randy's Hotel Room…

Randy was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had been there since he signed the divorce papers. He knew Vince was not going to be happy with him for missing the house show but he couldn't move. He didn't know what to do anymore, he wanted Alexa but Alexa wanted John. He wished that he had never hit Alexa; if he would have controlled his anger then he would still have her. She was right…he is nothing but a big fuck up.

At Alexa's Parents House…

Alexa had stopped at John's house and got her and the kids thing and went to her parents house. She walked in and walked up to the kids room, she saw Kaleigh sleeping in her bed cuddling up with her John Cena teddy bear, Alexa smiled to herself and leaned down and kissed her daughter. She then went across the room and looked down in the crib at her son. Even when he was asleep he looked like his father, he lips, his hair, his nose, everything. Alexa leaned down and kissed Tyler before leaving the room. She walked to the guest room and lay down in the bed. She took her phone out of her purse and saw that she had a missed call from John. She debated on whether or not to call him and then decided not to. She put her phone on the nightstand before rolling over in her bed and slowly falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This story is close to being over. Read&Review. Kthanx.


	51. old friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ALEXA AND KALEIGH AND MELISSA.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1 Week Later…

After much convincing Candice Michelle had convinced Alexa to come back on the road for a little while. Alexa agreed so that the kids could see their fathers, Alexa walked through the backstage area pushing the double stroller which held both kids.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite sister whom I haven't seen in forever," Alexa heard someone behind her say.

She turned around and smiled when she saw her brother walking towards her, "I know I been kinda m.i.a."

"Kinda? I haven't talked to you in forever. I heard you got a divorce and you were with John but that got messed up somehow."

"Those are both long stories," Alexa said.

"Yeah well when the show is over you and the kids are staying in my hotel room and you have all night to tell me all about it," Dave said. "But right now I have a promo so meet me in my locker room after the show."

"OK," Alexa said goodbye to her brother and they parted ways. She then walked into the divas locker room where her and the kids were swarmed in overly excited divas. They all greeted the kids and began talking to Alexa. They were interrupted when the locker room door opened and someone walked in.

Alexa looked up and saw John and her heart started beating faster.

John looked at Alexa, surprised that she was there.

"Daddy!" he heard Kaleigh said. "Mommy I get out?"

Alexa took her daughter out of the stroller and watched her run over to her dad and John picked her up. "Hey babygirl."

"Hi daddy, what are you doing in here? This girls room."

"Oh, Maria and I have a match and I was coming to get her."

Kaleigh looked around the room a bit for seeing Maria and pointing at her, "She there."

"Oh thank you for finding her," John said. "Maria you ready?"

"Yeah," Maria walked over to John.

"OK daddy has to go," John said as he stood Kaleigh on her feet.

"I stay with you tonight?"

John looked up at Alexa, "If that's ok with mommy you can."

Alexa looked at the two, "Yeah, I'll give you some clothes and stuff and you can keep her tonight."

"Alright, daddy will be back to pick you up after his match," John said before kissing Kaleigh's forehead and leaving the room.

Alexa put Kaleigh back into the stroller, "Well I have other stops to make so I'll see you girls later." Alexa walked out of the locker room started walking back down the hallway. She looked down the hallway and a man standing with his back facing to her. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair was shirt and dark and Alexa thought that if he looked that good from behind the front must look even better. Alexa's thoughts were disturbed when the man turned around and she saw it was her ex husband.

Randy saw Alexa too and started walking down the hallway, no matter what that girl put him through he knew he would be in love with her forever. "Hey Alexa," he said as he walked over to them. He looked down in the stroller and saw his now six month old son laying in the stroller with his fingers in his mouth just looking around.

"Hey," Alexa said.

"Hi Uncle Randy," Kaleigh said excitedly. "This is the best day ever, I saw daddy and Randy."

Randy smiled, "Hey munchkin." Randy looked up at Alexa, "Can I pick him up?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

Randy picked up Tyler and held him in his arms as he looked down at him, he missed having his son around all the time. "What are you guys doing tonight?' 

"Kaleigh is going with John and Tyler and I are staying with Dave so Dave and I can catch up."

Randy shook his head, "You mind if I take him?"

"No," Alexa said. "You wanna take him now or come get him later?"

"I can take him now. Where's his car seat and stuff?"

"His car seat is in Candice's locker room and you can just take his diaper bag for the night."

"OK," Randy said as Alexa handed him the diaper bag.

The two were silent for awhile until the both spoke up, "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

They both smiled, "This not talking thing is getting hard," Randy said. "We should be at least friends, if not for us then for both kids."

Alexa shook her head, "Friends sounds nice."

The two shared a hug and little did they know, down the hallway John had finished his match and saw the two hug. He knew there was something going on between the two and that just confirmed it.

Alexa and Randy broke apart and said goodbye as Alexa made his way to Candice's locker room to get his sons car seat. John continued walking towards Alexa.

"Hey," John said.

Alexa turned around, "Are you here to take my other child from me?" Alexa joked.

John smiled, damn this girl made him get butterflies every time she looked at him. "Sorry but yes," John said.

Alexa took Kaleigh out of the stroller and let her walk over to John. She gave him her diaper bag and kissed her forehead, "Have fun with daddy," she said. "Just call me when you want to drop her off or me to come get her," Alexa turned to walk away.

"Alexa," John said making her turn back around. "I was thinking…do you um, wanna go to breakfast with us tomorrow?"

Alexa smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." 

"OK, I'll call you at around 9?" 

"Yeah," Alexa said. "That sounds good," Alexa started to walk away, pushing the empty stroller to Dave's locker room.

John walked away with his daughter in his arms, smiling.

Alexa opened the door to Dave's locker room and pushed the stroller inside. She closed it up and set it up against the wall before exiting the locker room to walk around some more.

"Well, well…if it isn't my high school sweetheart," Alexa heard her a very familiar voice say.

Alexa turned around and smiled when she saw Chris Jericho standing behind her, she ran and jumped into his arms. Alexa and Jericho had dated back in high school after his family had moved to Washington. Chris had came back to RAW while Alexa was gone and this had been the first time she saw him since she first got pregnant.

"Where are these beautiful kids I hear that you have with the two assholes of the WWE?" he asked.

Alexa smiled, "They're with those assholes."

"Walk with me cutie," Jericho said as he placed her back on her feet and the two started walking. "So which one of them are you with now?"

"Neither, John and I were together but it didn't work out and Randy and I were married but he was a bit too…hands on…and that didn't work out either."

"He hit you?" he asked. "Damn, if I woulda known that at the pay-per-view I woulda kicked his ass."

Alexa smiled, "He's better now…I think."

The two stopped walking when they reached the guerilla position, "Well I think you and your children should drive to the next town with me because we're not done catching up."

Alexa shook her head, "That sounds cool but do you know what it's like driving that far with an infant and a toddler? You might need someone to save you after this trip."

"Hey…I'm Y2J, I can handle it," he smiled.

Alexa smiled, "Ok."

Jericho leaned over and hugged Alexa, "I'll call ya."

"OK," Alexa said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Jericho heard his music turn on and made his way out to the ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG, im sooooooo sorry guys I have been so so so busy. This Christmas holiday is killin me man. But I got this out for you. I MADE myself sit down and write it.


	52. dates and kisses

Later That Night…

"Start talking," Dave said to Alexa as the two sat down on the couch.

Alexa took a deep breath, "OK, so obviously you know Randy and I got married," Dave shook his head. "Well right after we got married he started getting very possessive and controlling and even started hitting me," Alexa looked over at Dave and she could see the rage in his eyes.

"That bastard fucking hit you," Dave said as he stood up, "Oh hell no, do you know what room he's in? You might wanna come with me so you can cover your son's eyes so he doesn't have to see his dad getting his ass kicked by his uncle."

Alexa stood up and grabbed Dave's arm, "Dave calm down. It was dealt with and it's over. Do you wanna hear the rest of what happened?"

"I'm not so sure now," Dave said.

"Nothing bad happened like that, not physically," she said.

Dave sat back down, "What else happened?" 

Alexa sat down, "John came and got me and the kids out of the house and him and I got together. And when I started coming back to the shows Randy started being an asshole and trying to break John and I up. Then one day he came to the hotel room after John had left…"

"I know the rest, John came to my hotel room and told me," Dave said.

"Yeah well that led to me telling Randy he fucks my life up all the time and he signed the divorce papers and left," she finished.

"You know, you shouldn't have left the way you did?"

"Why not? I lost both the men in my life in the same hour," Alexa said.

"You didn't lose John," Dave said. "I talked to him and he realized he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, he had every intention of talking it out with you after the show that day." 

"Oh," Alexa said. "Him and I are going out to breakfast in the morning; do you think I should mention something to him?" 

"No," Dave said. "I have a feeling he'll bring it up."

The Next Morning…

Alexa woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She rolled over to the side of the bed, grabbed it off the end table, and flipped it open. "Hello," she said sounding a little groggy.

"Hey," John said. "Were you still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she looked over at the clock which read 9 o' clock. "It's cool though I have to get up anyway."

"OK," John said. "I was calling to see where you wanted to have breakfast and what time."

"Um, well I gotta get ready so give me like 45 minutes and I guess we could just eat in the restaurant downstairs," Alexa said.

"OK and Kaleigh said she doesn't feel good so she wants to stay with Dave," John said.

"What's wrong with her?" Alexa asked as she slowly climbed out of bed.

"She said her stomach hurts," John said.

"Oh," Alexa said. "Well let me make sure she's ok when you get here, then we'll go."

"OK," John said. "I'll see you in like an hour."

"OK," Alexa said before hanging up.

"I love you," John said after she hung up. He closed his phone and went to get himself and Kaleigh dressed.

About 45 minutes later John knocked on Dave's hotel room door. Dave opened the door and let John and his niece in.

"Hi Uncle Dave!" Kaleigh said.

"Hey baby," Dave said as he took Kaleigh out of John's arms. "I heard you weren't feeling good."

"My tummy hurts," Kaleigh said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well I'm gonna take good care of you," Dave said. Dave looked up at John, "She's almost done; you can come sit down if you want."

The two men sat down on the couch and Kaleigh sat on the floor and watched cartoons.

"So why didn't you tell me Randy was beating my baby sister?" Dave asked.

"She asked me not to tell anyone," John said. "And with all that going on she didn't need her big brother going to jail."

Dave sighed, "I can't believe that asshole."

"None of us could," John said.

In the bathroom…

Alexa was applying her make-up when her cell started ringing. She flipped it open without even looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey," she heard Randy's voice say.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Randy said. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Um, no I don't actually," Alexa said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me or something," Randy asked, praying that she would say yes.

His prayers were answer when Alexa said, "Yeah, I'll go with you. What time you wanna go?"

"Around 7?"

"OK, meet me at Dave's hotel room at 7 then," Alexa said.

"OK, I'll see you later I guess," Randy said.

"OK, I'll see you later. Give my baby kisses for me," Alexa said.

"OK, I will," Randy said.

"Bye," Alexa said before hanging up.

"I love you," Randy said after she had already hung up.

Alexa finished applying her make-up and walked out of the bathroom. Since she was just going to breakfast she had on a simple pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with the word "Abercrombie" written on the chest in dark blue and some white sneakers.

"Hey guys," she said getting John, Dave, and Kaleigh's attention.

"Hey," John said. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah, just one second." Alexa walked over to Kaleigh and leaned down to her, "Are you OK baby?" 

"Yeah mommy," Kaleigh said.

"Alright, I love you," she said as she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Love you too," Kaleigh said before going back to watching cartoons.

John and Alexa then left the hotel room and made their way to the restaurant downstairs. They were seated, took a look at their menus, then ordered. They two sat there before John spoke up.

"So, how have you been? You look great," John said, referring to Alexa's new look. She had lost a lot of weight, and she had died her hair a light brown color.

"Thanks, I been fine," Alexa said. "How have you been?"

"Good," John said. "I missed you Kaleigh, and Tyler though…a lot."

Alexa smiled, "We missed you too."

"You know I didn't want you to leave that day," John said. "I wanted to talk to you, I was just really mad about the whole situation; I shouldn't have flipped out like that though."

Alexa looked up at John, "Let's not bring up all that old dirt all over again. Let's just have a nice catching up talk."

"OK," John smiled.

The two spent the rest of their breakfast and catching up. Alexa realized that her feelings for John were still very much present. When the two finished breakfast John walked her up to the hotel room. When Alexa turned around to talk to him she found herself with John's lips pressed against her and she couldn't stop the kiss. The two shared the kiss for a while before a loud bang separated them.

Alexa and John looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

Alexa finally spoke up, "I should go in there."

"OK," John said. "I guess I'll call you."

"OK," Alexa opened the hotel room door and smiled at John before walking in.

Later that day…2 o' clock…

Alexa was sitting on the couch watching TV with Kaleigh and Dave when her cell started to ring. She got up and looked at the caller ID and saw it Jericho calling and flipped open the phone, "Well well well, why in the world is Y2J calling MY cell phone."

"Because he feels bad," Chris said.

"Why do you feel bad?"

"We can't drive to the next town together because I forgot I have Adam (Edge), Ken (Kennedy), and Val (Venis) carpooling with me," Chris said.

"It's OK," Alexa said. "I can just go with Dave."

"But I was looking forward to finally catching up with you," he said.

"We can catch up another time."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Both were quiet for a minute, "What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Nothing, just watching TV," Alexa answered.

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Um, sure," she said.

"OK, I'm on my way," Jericho said before the two hung up the phones.

"I'm going out to lunch," Alexa said to her brother.

"Wait, with who?"

"Jericho."

"So, breakfast with John, lunch with Jericho, dinner with Randy, who you gonna have dessert with tonight Alexa?"

Alexa laughed, "Um, whichever guy I want most at the end of the night…dessert takes a while to eat."

"You're nasty," he said. "I do not wanna hear that."

Alexa laughed as there was a knock at the door, "Well I'll see you later."

"Bye," Dave said. "Have fun."

Alexa opened the hotel room door and walked out, "Hey."

"Hey, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere is fine," Alexa said as she felt her phone vibrate, signaling she had a text message. She flipped open her phone and saw it was Randy telling her to dress up for dinner tonight. She knew they were going somewhere nice, every time they went out they always went somewhere nice. Alexa shook off her thoughts of Randy and focused on her and Chris. She always had a little crush on him but she was always in love with John so she never really acted on her feelings for Chris, except when they were in high school.

The two walked to a small dinner down the street. They were seated, looked at the menus, and then ordered.

"So how old are the kids?" Chris asked.

"2 and 6 months," Alexa said.

"Wow, you got your hands full," Chris said.

Alexa smiled, the two spent the rest of their lunch laughing and catching up, the two really had a lot of fun. When they were done Chris walked Alexa up to her hotel room.

"Hey Alexa," Chris said, making Alexa turn to face him when Alexa turned to look at him she found herself in the same position she did after breakfast, only this time she was kissing Chris Jericho instead of John Cena. When the two broke apart Chris smiled at her, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now, I missed you."

Alexa smiled, "I'll call you." Alexa opened her hotel room door and closed the door, leaning on the back of it. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already four o' clock; she had at least two hours to relax before meeting Randy. Alexa walked into the living room area of the hotel and saw Dave and Kaleigh still watching TV.

"Oh, you're back from date number two, which one's in the lead now?"

Alexa sat down on the couch, "I don't know." 

Dave sighed and looked at his sister, "Alexa this really isn't a good idea. You're gonna want all three of the them and then you're not going to choose because you don't want to hurt one."

"I'm fine Dave, after this last one I'll know which one I want," she said as she stood up and walked into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. She was woke up a few hours later when Dave called her name. She sat up and looked at him in the doorway, "What's up?"

"You gotta get up and get ready, Randy will be here in an hour," Dave said.

45 minutes later…

Alexa was finished getting ready, she had decided to wear a black dress that came just above the knee with some black heels, her hair was down but instead of her usual straight she had decided to go curly. Alexa took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door. Dave answered it and greeted Randy and took his nephew from him. Alexa had convinced Dave not to start anything with Randy and she promised eh could say something to her at the next house show.

Randy looked over at Alexa, "You look amazing."

Alexa smiled, "Thank you."

The two said bye to Dave and the kids before making their way out of the room and outside to the limo. They drove to this very high class, very expensive restaurant and walked inside. Randy gave the host his name and he led them to a table. Randy pulled Alexa's chair out for her and waited for her to sit down before taking his own seat. The two ordered their food and then started talking. This date went much like the first two; they talked, laughed, and had a very good time. On the ride home in the limo Randy leaned over and kissed Alexa, Alexa gave in and kissed him back. The kissed got hotter as the two started touching and caressing each other. When the driver announced that they were at the hotel the two got out of the limo and made their way inside. They got in the elevator and were all over each other again.

"Do you wanna go back to my room?" Randy said between kissed.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So I had every intention of ending this within the next two chapters but I changed my mind and decided to throw another guy in there. Sorry it took soooo long, I been really busy but I got this out for ya'll. Hope you like it. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


	53. alone

The Next Day…

Alexa was sitting in her room thinking about the mess she got herself into last night. She had came back to the WWE with every intention of working things out with John but now it seemed she just got herself in a bigger mess.

"I don't know what to do Tyler," Alexa said to the baby as he was sitting in his bouncer and she was feed him his cereal. "Who should mommy be with?" Tyler just looked at his mom and let out a frustrated sound because she wasn't feed him fast enough. "You don't care as long as you get fed," Alexa said as she put the spoon in the baby's mouth.

Just as Alexa went to give the baby more food the hotel room door opened and Kaleigh walked in…with John. Kaleigh and Dave had went out earlier in the morning so Alexa was surprised to see she had end up with John but she was sure Kaleigh would tell her.

"We found daddy at the mall," Kaleigh said.

"Oh, and Uncle Dave just left you with daddy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I wanted to see my daddy some more mommy. I missed him lots."

"Oh," Alexa said. "Well you can see daddy as much as you want baby girl." Alexa looked up at John and smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Alexa walked over and answered it and saw Randy standing there. She pushed him out in the hallway to talk to him, not wanting him and John to know that she was with either of them.

"Whoa, can I not come in?" 

"No, it's just…the kids are sleeping," Alexa said thinking of something quickly.

"Ok? Did you forget I've been with both of them since they were born?"

"Well I just don't want them to wake up, what's up though?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight," Randy asked. "Before we leave for the next town tomorrow."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Look, last night was really good but I can't be getting all caught up again. I just got everything back together and I can't have anyone mess it up."

Randy shook his head and got close to Alexa. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing her very passionately.

He pulled away, "Well I'm here when you're ready." Randy walked away and left Alexa standing there, breathless and speechless. She finally got the strength to turn and walk in to the hotel room.

"Who was that mommy?" Kaleigh asked. When she didn't get an answer from her mom she yelled, "MOM!!!"

Alexa snapped out of her trance and looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry baby, what did you say?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just one of mommy's friends."

Later that night…

Alexa, Kaleigh, Tyler, and John had all spent the day in the hotel room spending time together. Now, the kids were asleep and Alexa and John were sitting on the couch watching a movie. John moved closer to Alexa and pulled her to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and laid her right hand on his chest.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?" John asked out of nowhere.

Alexa looked up at John, "Yeah, Dave should be back soon and he can watch the kids."

"Or you could call Randy to watch them, Tyler is…"

"NO!," Alexa said. "I mean…no, he's probably busy tonight."

"Ok," John said. "We'll wait for Dave."

Alexa put her head back down on John's shoulder and continued watching the movie.

About 10 minutes later Dave walked into the hotel room. "Well, well…please say you two didn't have sex. If my sister gets pregnant again I'm killing someone."

"We didn't have sex," Alexa said as she stood up. "But I do need you to watch the kids."

"Um, I'll watch them but come here, I gotta show you something," Dave said walking towards his bedroom, with Alexa following him, "So is he the one you choose?"

"I think so," Alexa said. "I mean there was never any real reason we broke up…it was just a misunderstanding."

"What about the other two?"

Alexa sighed, "I don't want to think about that right now."

"Well you're gonna have to think about it soon, John is probably going to want to make it official with you soon."

"Well I don't have to explain anything, John has me. Not Chris. Not Randy," Alexa said.

"And John is the one you love?"

"Yeah, I don't love Chris," she said.

"And Randy?"

"I don't know…he's the father of my baby…but…I don't know," Alexa said. "Can you just watch the kids so I can go out?"

"Yeah," Dave hugged his sister. "Be careful."

"Thanks," Alexa walked out of the room and over to John. "Ready?"

John stood up, "Yup."

At a local club…

Randy was sitting at the bar downing a shot, he had come to the bar with every intention of finding some girl to take back to his hotel room tonight since Alexa had turned him down but every time one approached him or he went to approach one the thought of Alexa popped into his head. He thought that if he screwed a random girl every night then he would never get her back. Randy sighed, ordered another shot, downed it, and then turned around, facing the dance floor. He looked at everyone dancing until he spotted two familiar faces dancing very close and kissing. Randy got pissed off and stormed over to where the two were.

"You don't wanna get all caught up?" he said into the girl's ear.

The girl, Alexa, let go of John and turned around and looked at Randy before looking back at John. The two were glaring at each other.

"What do you want man?" John yelled, making sure Randy could hear him over the loud music.

"Nothing, just wondering what the hell Alexa is doing here with you since she doesn't want to 'get all caught up'," Randy said.

"We been together all day, and yesterday," John said.

"Oh really?" Randy said.

"Randy, can we talk please?" Alexa said.

"Guess who she was with last night, and this morning," Randy said, ignoring Alexa's request.

John looked at Alexa, "You slept with him?"

Alexa looked at Randy and then at John, "Yeah." John went to walk away and Alexa followed him, it wasn't till he exited the club that she finally caught up to him. "It didn't mean anything," she yelled. "I swear, I don't want him. I want you."

John turned around, "You don't know what the hell you want," he yelled. "You want whatever in convenient for you at the time. I'm sorry Alexa but I'm done. We're done, there is no more us and there will never be an us again."

John turned and walked away…leave Alexa there…alone…

**A/N sorry guys. Life is crazy. I hope you like this tho, ill try to update more frequently. Read&Review. **


	54. all my fault

Alexa decided that she was done for the night and started to walk back to the hotel. She had been walking for about 2 minutes when a car pulled up beside her.

"Get in," the man said.

Alexa looked in the car and saw Randy in the driver's seat and continued to walk, "No, I'm fine. I can get back by myself."

"Please," Randy said, following her slowly in the car. "Just get in, we need to talk anyway."

Alexa stopped walking and looked at Randy, "What do we need to talk about Randy? How once again you fucked up my life?"

Randy got out of his car and slammed the door, "I didn't do shit," Randy grabbed Alexa by the arms and pushed her up against the wall of the building that was behind her. "You slept with me too, I didn't do it on my own and I don't regret it. I love you, and you need to fucking realize that."

"Let go of me," Alexa said pushing him away and walking away from him. "We're over, everything. The only this I need to see you for is Tyler," she said as she walked away.

Randy let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the brick wall before getting back in his car and speeding off by Alexa.

Alexa continued walking to the hotel, she got closer to an alley way but as she passed it she felt someone come behind her, putting one hand around her waist and one over her mouth. Alexa screamed and screamed but no one could hear her. The man dragged her into the alley way and pushed her on the ground. Alexa looked up at him and saw his soft green eyes and a small amount of a beard; she started trying to push him off of her. This time the man punched her, knocking her out.

It was a good 10 minutes before she woke up from the punch and when she didn't she felt a very painful sensation between her legs. She looked down and saw her thong down around her ankles and her skirt pushed up. Alexa started crying as she slowly pulled up her thong and the realization that she had just been raped had hit her. She looked around her and found her purse lying on the ground; she grabbed it and found her cell phone. She held it for a minute, thinking about who she could call to come get her before she dialed a number.

Alexa was now sitting on a bench by the road when her ride pulled up next to her and she got up and got in the car. The ride was silent until he spoke up.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Chris Jericho asked.

"I was raped," Alexa said as she started crying hysterically. "And it was all my fault; I should have just let Randy take me home. But no, I yelled at him and told him to stay away from me."

Chris pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot of the hotel and grabbed Alexa and hugged her close.

At the hotel…

John was sitting in his hotel room thinking about Alexa, he figured he was too hard on her and decided to go talk to her. As he walked out of his hotel room he saw Chris Jericho with his arm around a crying Alexa, she had a bruise on her eye and cuts and scrapes on her legs.

"Alexa?" John said.

Alexa looked up and went straight to John when she saw him. "I'm sorry John. I'm sorry," she cried hysterically.

"It's ok," John said, "Let's go inside and lay down."

**A/N sorry its so short, I gotta go to work and I wanted to give yall something to read while I was gone.**

**Read&Review. **


	55. find him

**SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSION IF YOU GOT TWO E-MAILS ABOUT THIS STORY BEING UPDATED, I UPLOADED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE BY MISTAKE…THIS IS THE CORRECT CHAPTER THO.**

After John got Alexa settled and she finally fell asleep he walked over to Chris who was sitting on the couch.

"I called Randy," he said. "He's on his way over."

"Why Randy? He has nothing to do with this," John said.

"He has something to do with this. In the car she kept crying about it being her fault because she didn't let Randy drive her home."

John stood up, "So it's his fault she was raped."

"No, I don't think we should jump to conclusions here. Wait till Randy gets here and we'll figure everything out," Chris said before there was a knock at the door.

John walked over and opened it and in walked a frantic Randy, "Where is she? Is she OK?"

"She's over there sleeping, and no she's not okay," John said. "You left her out there?"

"She said she was fine, I tried to get her to let me give her a ride home but she kept blaming me for fucking things up with you and her."

"Before this argument goes any further I'm calling Dave and getting him down here," Chris said.

"Dave is watching the kids," John said.

"Yeah, they don't need to be around her like this," Randy said.

"No, her kids is exactly what Alexa is going to need," Chris said as he flipped open his phone to call Dave.

Within 5 minutes Dave was banging on the door. When John opened it he saw Dave holding Tyler in one arm and Kaleigh in the other, both kids still sleeping. Randy and John took their kids from Dave and Dave made his way over to his sister.

"Alexa," Dave said softly as he touched her head. He saw her was starting to bruise up and she also had some cuts and scrapes on her face. "Alexa, wake up."

Alexa slowly started to wake up, when she saw Dave she reached up and hugged him and started crying.

Dave also started crying too, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." The two of them stayed like that for awhile until Alexa slowly drifted off to sleep, Dave gently placed her back down on the bed as Randy and John placed the kids next to her.

Dave looked over at Randy and John with a look of disappointment, "Do both of you remember what you promised me when you talked to me about dating my sister? You promised that you would always protect and never let anything happen to her and I trusted you guys to do that and this is what happened. John, she went out with you tonight…why did you let her walk home alone?"

"We got into a fight about Randy and I left," John said.

"Then I tried to give her a ride home and she refused so I left too," Randy added.

"So both of you just gave up and let my baby sister walk home alone at 1 o' clock in the morning? Because you were mad at her," he said looking at John. "And because she said she wanted to walk home, you know her well enough to know that if you would've asked a few more times she would have given in."

Before either one of them could answer they heard Kaleigh crying, John looking over and saw her standing on the floor at the end of the bed, "What's wrong babygirl?" he said getting to her level.

"Someone hurt mommy, her face is hurted," she said.

"Mommy is gonna be okay," John said.

"Did you beat him up?"

"Did I beat who up?"

"The guy that hurt mommy?"

"No baby we don't know who did it," John answered, he didn't want to lie to his daughter about it.

"Well you have to find him," Kaleigh said.

"We will."

"Pinky promise?" Kaleigh said, holding her pinky out to her dad.

"Pinky promise," John said as he locked pinkies with his daughter. "Now you need to go back to sleep. John put Kaleigh back to bed and she fell back to sleep quickly.

"You better keep that promise too," Dave said. "I want both of you to find him."

"Dave, it's gonna be kinda hard for them to find him," Chris said. "Alexa said she can't remember what he looked like or anything.

"Well tomorrow she's going to the hospital and their getting DNA off her or something, I want this asshole found and punished," Dave said. "I'm going back to my hotel room; can I trust the two of you not to leave her this time?"

Randy and John shook their heads before Dave walked out of the hotel room.

Randy, John, and Chris all sat down on the couch in the living room area, none of them said a word until Alexa walked into the room.

She took a seat in the chair and looked at the guys, "So what did Dave say?"

"We have to find who did this to you?" Randy said.

"You have to go to the hospital or the clinic or wherever and get all the tests done to get his DNA off you, make sure you're not pregnant, no STDs, all that stuff."

Alexa started crying again, "I'm so disgusting."

John went over to her and kneeled down in front of her, "No you're not. If it helps I can take you to the hospital now and get all the tests done and then you can come back and spend five hours in the shower."

Alexa looked up at John, "What if I'm pregnant or something?"

"You're on birth control baby," he said. "I'm sure you're fine."

Randy walked over to Alexa holding a pair of her sweatpants, underwear, a shirt, and a hoodie, "They'll need your clothes at the clinic but you can take these with you to change into afterwards. I'll stay and watch the kids."

Alexa stood up and hugged Randy, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should have just accepted your ride home."

"No," Randy said. "I shouldn't have just left; I should've just kept pushing. Please, let John take you to the hospital so we can find out who this guy is," Randy said.

Alexa slipped on a pair of shoes, John grabbed the clothes that Randy was holding and his keys and the two walked out the door, making their way to the hospital.

**A/N: So…nothing to really say today. Lol. Thanks for the reviews guys. Read&Review.**


	56. green eyes

Alexa sat in the cold examination room, she had already gotten all the tests done that she needed, she was just waiting on the results and a police officer. The doctor in the ER said that one needed to be contacted after the tests were done. 

John walked into the examination room and saw Alexa sitting on the examination table, she had her hands in her lap and she was fidgeting with them, she did that whenever she was thinking hard about something. John walked over and sat next to Alexa and put his hand on top of hers.

"Now your either nervous or you're thinking about something," he said in a soft tone as she looked up at him. "Which one is it?'

"Both," she said. "I mean, I don't want to have to tell the complete story again, and I don't want to be sick or pregnant or anything."

"I think you'll be fine," he said. "I'll be right here while you talk to the cop and if you need to take a break I'll let him know."

Just as Alexa was about to speak the police officer walked in, "Hey Alexa," he said. "I'm Officer Parker," he said as he held his hand out for her to shake.

Alexa shook the officer's hand and give him a small smile.

"Now I know you've been through a lot tonight so you can tell me as much as you feel comfortable with," he said. 

The doctor walked in the room, "Sorry to interrupt but I have Alexa's test results back, would you like to hear them now or later?"

"I'd like to hear them now, if that's okay," Alexa said looking at the officer.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine," he officer said.

"Well," the doctor started. "You have no STDs and you are not pregnant. You abuser left a lot of DNA with you and it's already been sent to the police station to be examined."

Alexa let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much doctor."

"You're welcome," he said. "Now I'll let you get back to what you were discussing," he said before exiting the room. 

"Okay," the officer started. "So I'm going to ask you a few questions and you give me as much of an answer as you're comfortable with, when you can't take anymore we'll stop."

"Okay," Alexa said, she squeezed John's hand gently and he wrapped his arm around her, letting her know he was still there. 

"So where were you when the attack happened?"

"I was walking down Turner Avenue, leaving club Ice."

"What exactly did this man do to you?"

"All I really remember was walking by an alleyway; I was almost all the way past it when he came up behind me. He put one hand on my mouth and one on my waist and pulled me into the alleyway. He pushed me on the ground and started feeling me up," Alexa paused and took a deep breath, John rubbed her back. He hadn't heard the full story before this and he knew that if it was hard for him to hear it had to be a thousand times worse for Alexa. 

"Do you need to stop?" the officer asked.

"No," she said. She took another deep breath before continuing, "I tried to push him off of me and he punched me in my face, and I was knocked out. I don't know how long after I woke up but when I did, he was gone and I just felt this unbearable pain between my legs and say scratches and bruises on my legs."

"Did you see what this man looked like?"

"No, he was wearing a mask but he did have a little bit of a beard and he had the greenest eyes," she said.

"Do you think that if you saw those green eyes again you could identify them?"

Alexa closed her eyes for a second and all she could see was his eyes, "Yes, I could."

The officer stood up, "I think that's enough for now, we have all your information so we'll call you when he find anything," the officer turned to walk away.

"Excuse me, Officer Parker," she said making him turn around. "Please find him."

Officer Parker looked at Alexa and something about the way her face looked really got to him, he had dealt with rape cases before but he was more determined to find the man who did this, "I will, I promise," Officer Parker left the room.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" John asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, you need some sleep," he said. "Do you want Randy to take the kids to his hotel room?"

"Yeah, I don't want them to see me like this," Alexa said as she stood up.

At the Hotel…

Alexa and John entered the hotel room; Randy was sleeping on the couch. Kaleigh was laying on his right side, up against the couch and Tyler was lying on his chest. Alexa walked over and kissed all three of them on the forehead before walking into to bedroom and lying down.

John walked over and woke up Randy.

"You're back," Randy said, softly sitting up, still holding Tyler. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," John said. "Health wise, I need you to take the kids to your hotel room. The doctor said tonight is going to be rough for Alexa; it's going to be nothing but bad dreams and crying."

"Why do I have to leave?" Randy said. "I can take the kids back to Dave's."

"No," John said. "This is your fault any of this happened in the first place. Just take the kids, and actually keep and eye on my daughter, don't leave her all by herself."

"You can't blame this on me," Randy said.

John leaned down on the couch and slowly woke up Kaleigh, "Baby, you're gonna go stay in Uncle Randy's hotel room tonight."

Kaleigh slowly got up, "I wanna stay with you daddy."

"I know baby but mommy is sick and I really need to take care of her," John said. "Be good for Uncle Randy, and if anything happens call me."

Randy took the kids to his hotel room.

John walked into the bedroom and saw Alexa sitting up in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed in bed next to her.

"I can't sleep," she said. "Every time I close my eyes I see his."

John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, laying the both of them down. "If it helps you can stay up all night if you want," he said. "I'll pull an all nighter with you."

"Okay," Alexa said.

Her and John lay in bed silently for a while until they both drifted off to sleep. 

**A/N: honestly, I'm torn. I don't know who I want Alexa to be with. Read&Review. **


	57. leave this town

The Next Day

"_Come here," said the man with scary green eyes. Alexa tried to run away but he grabbed her and pulled her into a dark house, "I got you know."_

"_Please just let me go," Alexa cried._

_The man pushed Alexa down on the floor and took a knife out of his pocket and rasied his arm._

"No!" screamed Alexa as she sat up in bed.

John woke up and sat up next to her, "What's wrong?"

"He was outside…he took me in the house…he had a knife," Alexa said frantically.

"Who did baby?" John said as he touched her shoulder gently.

"The man with the green eyes," she said.

John was about to say something when his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and didn't realize the number so he flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Cena, this is officer Parker. We just picked up a man robbing a bank and he looks like he fits the description that Alexa gave, is it possible for the two of you to come down and see if she can tell if this is the man?"

"Um, yeah. She just woke up so that's not a problem," he said.

"Okay, thank you," he said before hanging up the phone.

John shut his phone and looked at Alexa, "We have to go down to the police station. They picked up a man that fits the description that you gave."

Alexa shook her head and got out of bed, she walked over and slipped on her sneakers. When they were both ready to go the walked out of the hotel room, as they walked into the hallway they saw Dave coming out of his room.

"Where are you two going? It's 6 a.m.," Dave said.

"They picked up a man and they need Alexa to identify him," John said.

"Can I go? I wanna see this man," Dave said.

Alexa shook her head yes.

The three arrived at the police station and told the officer at the front desk who they were. He led them to a room that was dark, the only light coming is was the light from the room next to them which was visible by the presence of a plexi-glass wall.

"Hi Ms. Batista," Officer Parker said. "Feeling any better."

"A little," she said. "I'll feel better if this man is him."

"We all will," he said. "They should be bringing him in any minute."

"Alexa," Officer Parker said getting her attention.

Alexa turned around to look at Officer Parker but all she could see was the man standing behind the plexi-glass window, him and his green eyes. She started crying, "That's him," she said as she cried into her brothers chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're sure?" Officer Parker asked.

"Yeah, those eyes…those are the eyes," she said.

"Okay," Officer Parker pressed a button. "Lock him up, he's under arrest."

John and Dave watched as an officer walked into the room and handcuffed the man, they could also see him saying something to him, probably reading him his rights.

"Now, we're not done yet," Officer Parker said. "We sent some of his DNA to the lab, in a few minutes we'll know whether this is really him or not. She can sit down if she wants," he said as he pulled out a chair.

"Lex, why don't you sit down honey," Dave said.

Alexa sat down in the chair, her crying slowly subsided.

About 15 minutes later another officer walked in the room, "Here's the lab results you wanted Parker," he said as he handed him a folder.

Officer Parker opened the folder, flipped through a few pages and smiled to himself, "Ms. Batista, you can sleep peacefully now. This is the man, the DNA we got off you is identical to his. He'll be in jail for a very long time," he said.

Later That Day…

Alexa had been doing okay since the trip to the police station and she was now trying to her and the kids things ready so that they could catch the plane for the next town. Randy, John, Dave, and Alexa had already missed RAW because they had to stay in town until they found this man, and now that they did Alexa was ready to get the hell out of there. Alexa was folding Tyler's clothes as her hotel room door opened.

"Hey," Randy said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said. "So much better now that he was found."

"Yeah, me too," Randy sat there quietly for a few minutes. "Look, I'm really sorry I left you there. John and Dave have been giving me hell about it and I feel really bad."

Alexa looked up at Randy, seeing those blue eyes that she had fell in love with before, she could tell he was sincere about his apology, "It's not your fault. I should have just taken the chance when you offered me the ride. And as for John and my brother, they need to lay off you. John left me there too."

"Yeah," Randy said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Um, yeah. Tyler is over there in the swing, could you change his diaper and put these on him," Alexa said as she handed Randy a diaper and an outfit.

"Yeah," Randy got up and walked over and picked up his son.

"Kaleigh," Alexa said to her daughter. Kaleigh looked up from playing with her Barbie dolls, "Mommy needs to change your clothes and you need to go potty before we leave for the airport.

Alexa and Randy changed the kids and finished getting everything ready to go. They left the hotel room and made their way to Dave's.

Alexa knocked on the door and was greeted by John.

"Daddy," Kaleigh said as she went from her mothers arms to her dads.

"Everything ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah, the hotel service took our bags out already," Alexa said.

"Alright, let's get out of this town," Dave said.

**A/N: **


	58. let her go

The Next Day

The Next Day…

Alexa and everyone else had been in Austin, Texas since early this morning. She was just glad to be in a different place where she knew that evil man couldn't get her.

Alexa had planned on spending the whole day with just her and her kids in the hotel room but her plans changed when Randy told her that he was taking her and the little ones out shopping. They had been shopping for about an hour and Randy was walking around the mall trying to hold all the bags, regretting his offer to take them shopping.

"Is there any store you'd like to…OMG," Alexa said as she pushed the double stroller over to a jewelry store. She had spotted a picture of a ring and she was now asking the jeweler where exactly it was. When he showed her, he also took it out to let her try it on. "Randy, isn't it gorgeous?"

Randy looked at the ring on her finger, he had to admit, it was pretty nice, "Yeah, that's really nice Alexa. Are you going to get it?"

"No, I can't. It's an engagement ring. I'll leave it here for some happy couple to buy. Let's go to Macy's now," she said as she handed the ring back to the jeweler.

"You go ahead; I wanna look at something real quick. I'll meet you there," Randy said.

"Okay," Alexa said. "We'll meet you in Macy's," she said before walking out of the jewelry store.

Randy waited a few minutes before turning around to the jeweler, "Can I buy that ring that young lady just tried on."

"Sure," the jeweler took the ring out and put it in a black velvet box. Randy handed the man his credit card before taking the ring box and shoving it in his pocket. The jeweler handed his credit card back. "Thank you sir," the jeweler said.

"Have a nice day," Randy said before walking out of the store. He headed to Macy's to look for Alexa. He found her in the baby department looking at clothes for Tyler. "You're going to buy that child more clothes?"

Alexa laughed, "Oh please, Kaleigh has fives times the amount of clothes he does. I'm trying to catch him up."

"Mommy," Kaleigh said. "I have a toy?"

"Yeah baby," she said. "Let mommy finish getting you and Tyler clothes and then we'll go look at toys."

Later That Day…

Randy had just finished helping Alexa get all the stuff she bought up to the hotel room and he was now searching for John and Dave. Randy finally found them in the gym, "Hey guys," he said as he walked up to them. "I need to talk to you two."

The two stopped working out and looked over at Randy, "What's up?" Dave said.

"Alexa and I took the kids shopping today and while we were there she fell in love with this engagement ring," Randy reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. "I was thinking…"

"You're gonna ask her to marry you?" John said, in a rude tone.

"Well…" Randy started.

"Man whatever, it didn't work the first time and it's not going to work this time," John said as he got up and left.

Randy sighed.

"Look," Dave started. "The last time you two were married it messed a lot up. Think about what you're doing before you do it," Dave said before leaving the gym.

Randy shoved the box back into his pocket, _'That didn't go exactly how I planned it,' _he thought.

In Alexa's Hotel Room…

Alexa was sitting on the floor going through everything she bought while Tyler was napping and Kaleigh was playing with her Barbie dolls when there was a knock at the door. Alexa got up and opened the door and saw John standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Alexa opened the door wider and John walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"No," John said as he turned to face her, she was so pretty, she was everything he wanted in a woman, and he loved her more than anything. "What's going on with you and Randy?"

"Nothing," Alexa said. "Why?"

"Oh, I thought you two were hooking up again and working on getting back together."

"No," Alexa said. "That will never happen. Randy and I aren't meant to be together."

John shook his head and took a silent breath of relief, "Okay, I was just wondering because he still loves you and all so I didn't know what was going on there."

"Oh," Alexa said. "Well there's nothing going on there."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Alexa opened and saw Randy standing there.

"Is John in here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "John Randy is here for you," she said as she turned around.

John walked over to the door and the two walked out into the hallway together and waited for the hotel room door to close, "What?"

"I'm not purposing to Alexa," Randy said. "I didn't buy this ring for that."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"She loved this ring, her whole face brightened up when she tried it on," Randy said. "I bought it so that you could purpose to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought a lot in the past week and you and Alexa are meant to be together, you always have been. So please, take this ring…ask her to marry you."

John stood there and took the box out of Randy's hand and opened it and looked inside, the ring was gorgeous. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Randy said. "Just make her happy," Randy turned and walked away, fighting the urge to cry…he had just officially let Alexa go.

**A/N: So…the end is near…very near. Sorry for the shortness but we have some large events coming up soon in this story.**


	59. i gave her to you

The Next Day

John stood in the hallway looking at the ring before shutting it and stuffing the bow into his pocket and then walking back into the hotel room. Alexa was sitting on the floor still, but Kaleigh was with her now and they were folding clothes together. John smiled; these two girls were two most important women in his life. John felt the ring box in his pocket and went and sat down next to Alexa.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"I love you, more than anything in the world. You're the mother of my daughter and you're the most amazing person in this world." John pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "What I'm trying to ask is…will you marry me?"

Alexa looked at the ring, it was the one from the store, she was speechless…all she managed to say was, "Yes," before John grabbed her and hugged her. After they were done hugging John took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"You guys are getting married," Kaleigh said as she jumped up and down.

Alexa smiled at her daughter and got up as she heard Tyler start to cry, she went over and picked him up and then walked back over to John and Kaleigh who were both standing up now.

"Now we're going to be one big family," John said.

In Randy's Hotel Room…

Randy was sitting in a chair, all the lights were off, and he was just staring off into space…thinking. He had really let Alexa go but somewhere deep inside of him even though he knew it would never happen he wished Alexa would either say no or John would chicken out and not ask her. He knew neither or those things would ever happen. Randy decided not to mope around about this all day so he stood up and left the hotel room, walking right downstairs to the bar.

Later…

John had decided to go downstairs to the bar with Dave and let him know that he and Alexa are engaged and make sure he was okay with it.

In Alexa's Hotel Room…

Alexa was in the bathroom bathing her kids and getting them ready for bed. After they were done getting bathed and dressed Alexa put on cartoons for Kaleigh as she lay down. Alexa walked into the mini-kitchen and made Tyler a bottle before sitting in the chair and feeding him. After both kids were asleep Alexa decided she wanted to join John and her brother downstairs. She got up and called Kayla and asked her if she could come watch them for a while. Kayla agreed and Alexa got up and started getting dressed. She left her naturally curly hair down and put on some jeans with a Hollister shirt and a matching Hollister hoodie.

Alexa made her way to the door as she heard someone knock on it. She opened it and saw Kayla standing there. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," Alexa said as Kayla entered the hotel room.

"It's not a problem; my dad was boring me anyway."

Alexa laughed, "Well both of them are sleeping so you can do whatever you'd like. John and I should be back in a few hours." Alexa slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her purse. "Thank you so much," she said before exiting the hotel room.

As Alexa approached the elevators she saw Randy getting off of one, "Where you headed?"

Randy stopped and looked at Alexa, "Back to my hotel room."

Alexa walked over to him and linked arms with him, "Well I think you should come downstairs and hang out with me, Dave, and John."

Randy was about to tell her he was too tired when he spotted the ring on her finger, "What's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Alexa knew exactly was he was talking about, "John and I got engaged today."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks now come hang out with us…please," Alexa said smiling at him.

As much as Randy wanted to say no he couldn't resist Alexa and he made his way onto the elevator with her. When they got to the bar Alexa spotted her brother and her fiancé and her and Randy made their way to the table.

"Hey guys," she said, making them both look up at her.

John smiled, "Hey baby. Hey Randy." John stood up and hugged Alexa before she took a seat next to him. Randy sat down next to Alexa.

"So, John told me he's going to be my brother-in-law soon," Dave said, smiling at his sister.

"Yeah, I think the engagement will be a long one, but we are getting married."

"Yeah, hopefully this one will be better than the last one," Dave said, looking over at Randy.

Randy ignored Dave and sat there watching Alexa as John kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him. He was going to need a few drinks if he was going to sit there any longer. Randy had been coming from the bar when Alexa spotted him and he had a few drinks earlier, but he knew he was going to need a lot more if he was going to have to watch John and Alexa together. "Where is that waitress?" he asked as he looked around. When he spotted her he called her over and ordered a drink. The night continued with Dave eventually leaving and Alexa and John flirting, causing Randy to drink more. By this time the were all seated at the bar, making it easier for Randy to get drinks. By midnight Randy was more than drunk.

"I think we should take you upstairs," Alexa said.

"I think you should let me take you upstairs," Randy said as he grabbed Alexa's waist and pulled her to him.

"Calm down Randy," John said as he pulled Alexa away from him.

"I don't have to do anything, I gave her to you," Randy said, getting in John's face.

"Gave her to me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Randy turned to Alexa. "That ring on your finger…I bought it, not John. I told him to purpose to you."

"Is this true John?" Alexa asked, looking at him.

John knew he couldn't say or do anything to get himself out of this one, so he decided it would be best if he told the truth. "Yes, he did give me the ring and tell me to purpose to you…but…"

"Shut up John," Alexa said. She then slid the ring off her finger and placed it in his hand before walking out of the bar.

**A/N: So…the engagement ended quicker than it began.**


	60. hugs

The Next Day

"What the hell Randy?" John said after he watched Alexa walk out of the bar.

"I changed my mind," Randy said. "I'm not ready to just give her up."

"Well you're going to have to," John said. "Her and I are engaged now."

"Fine, you either pay me back for the ring or I want it back," Randy said.

John handed Randy the ring that Alexa had placed on the table. "I don't need your help. She loves me…not you."

"That's what you think. She and I were married once; we're going to get back together."

"You're marriage didn't work the first time and it's not going to work the second time. Actually, there's not going to be a second time," John said as he walked out of the bar.

In Alexa's Hotel Room…

Alexa had paid Kayla and sent her back to her room. Alexa was now sitting on her bed, thinking and fighting back tears. She didn't know whether John's proposal was sincere or if he was just doing what Randy told him to do. Did he really want to be with her? Or did he do it just because he didn't want her with Randy? Alexa's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She slowly got up and walked to the door and answered it.

"Can I please explain myself?" John said when Alexa opened the door.

"It better be a damn good explanation," Alexa said as she walked away from the door, John following.

"Okay, first…I didn't purpose to you because Randy told me to. I really do love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life," John said as he and Alexa sat down on the couch.

"Why did you take that ring? If you really wanted to marry me then why couldn't you get one yourself?"

"Randy told me about that ring and how much you loved it when you tried it on. I tried to pay him back but he said the only way I can pay for the ring is by making you happy."

Alexa sighed, "I just feel like if Randy didn't tell you to purpose to me then that the thought would have never crossed your mind."

"But it has crossed my mind before. I just didn't know where or what you wanted us to be. Then Randy came here with the ring and things were good between you and me so I decided it was a good time to purpose to you."

Alexa looked up at John, "So you really want us to get married?"

John moved closer to Alexa and took her hands in his, "Yes I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever," John said. "And I gave Randy back the ring; I'll take you and get you a different one." John looked at Alexa, "That is, if you still want to marry me."

Alexa smiled, "I do."

Before John could say something they heard Kaleigh say, "Mommy, are you and daddy fighting?"

"No babygirl we're fine. You can go back to sleep."

"Okay, see you in morning," she said before laying back down."

"Can we go to sleep now too?" John asked Alexa.

Alexa shook her head yes and the two got up and climbed in bed together. John wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was never going to let her go.

Back at the Bar…

Randy continued to drink, contemplating on whether or not he should go up to Alexa's room and explain everything to her. When he finally made his decision he was too drunk to even walk. The bar was getting ready to close for the night so Lance Cade and Ken Kennedy helped Randy to his room. Randy plopped onto his bed and fell asleep the minute he landed.

The Next Morning…

Randy woke up to the sound of his alarm, he tried to sit up to turn it off but his head hurt so bad he couldn't move. "How much did I drink last night?" he asked himself before slowly sitting up and turning the annoying alarm clock off. Randy reached into his pocket to grab his phone when he felt something else in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was the ring he had given John to give to Alexa. Why did he have it? Randy pulled out his phone and dialed John's number.

In Alexa's Room…

Alexa and John were still sleeping when John's cell started ringing. A half asleep John flipped open his phone without checking the caller ID, "Hello?"

"John, it's Randy," Randy said.

John was now wide awake and he sat straight up in bed, "Why are you calling me?" 

Randy knew he did something wring last night, "Look, I'm sorry about whatever happened last night. I don't remember anything."

"Really Randy? You almost fucked up my relationship with Alexa and the only excuse you can come up with is that you just don't remember?"

Randy sighed, "I really don't remember. I woke up this morning and found Alexa's ring in my pocket."

"That's not Alexa's ring anymore, you can keep it or return it. She doesn't need it," with that being said John hung up the phone. He put his cell back on the night stand and lay back down.

"Who was that?" Alexa asked.

"Randy, he says he doesn't remember what happened last night," John answered.

"He probably doesn't remember, he drank so much last night."

"That doesn't make what he said right," John said.

Alexa was about to say something back to John when Tyler started fussing. Alexa got out of bed and picked up her son and cradled him for a minute before walking into the mini-kitchen and making him a bottle, she sat down on the bed and started to feed him. "As I was saying, him being drunk doesn't excuse what he did but at the same time we can't be too hard on him."

"Yeah," John said. "You're right." John got up from the bed, "I'm gonna go to the gym." John leaned down and kissed Alexa, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you gone come back before you have to go to the arena?"

"Yeah," John said as he slipped on his shoes. "You and the kids are coming right?"

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Okay, I'll be back well before we have to go," John said a few seconds before leaving the room.

Later That Day…

Alexa was trying to put a very fussy Tyler down for a nap when there was a knock at the door. Alexa walked to the door and opened it and saw Randy standing there.

"Do you need help?" Randy said as he held out his hands to take Tyler.

Alexa handed the baby to Randy and watched as he racked him as he stepped al the way into the room.

"Mommy, when is he going to stop?" Kaleigh asked as she covered her ears.

Just as Alexa was about to answer he daughter Tyler stopped crying.

"Finally," Kaleigh said. "Uncle Randy needs to stay here forever," Kaleigh smiled before going over to play with her Barbie dolls.

"Finally, it's quiet," Alexa said. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Randy said. "Adam's (Edge) room is right next door and I heard Tyler crying and thought you needed help."

"Thank you," Alexa said.

"Anytime," Randy answered. "I'm sorry about last night. I got a little depressed and drank too much."

"It's fine," Alexa said. "What were you depressed about?" 

"Giving you up," he answered. "I just gave up on competing with John and let him have you."

"Look," Alexa started. "I knew I was going to end up with John. You buying that right and giving it to him just sped the process up a bit. But it has always been and will always be me and him."

"But you and I were so in love," Randy said. "Are you saying none of that was real?"

"No, it was real," Alexa said. "I loved being with you, you made me happy, the sex was amazing," they both shared a laugh. "You gave me a son and I love you and always will love you. But I am in love with John. He's the one for me."

"And you're the one for me," Randy said.

"No I'm not. The one for you won't be in love with another man, she'll want just you. You need to let me go and get back out there and start looking for the girl for you. You'll find her eventually."

Randy stood up and sighed, "Where do you want me to put him?" he asked, referring to his son who was sound asleep in his arms.

"You can put him in his playpen," she said.

Randy did as she said before walking back over to Alexa, taking her hands as she stood up. "I'll always love you, but if you want me to move on I will."

Alexa and Randy hugged, "I love you too," Alexa said.

Right before the two broke the hug John walked into the room. His face was mixed with anger and confusion.

**A/N: Hope you like it. I had to post this now…prom is Saturday and I know it'll be a while before I get a chance to put something new on here. And…I figured out how this will all end...you'll never be able to guess. Hahahaha. Lol. Read&Review. **


	61. forgiveness

The Next Day

"Randy, haven't you fucked up enough?" John yelled.

"John, please calm down," Alexa said. "Both kids are sleeping."

"No," he screamed looking at Alexa. "I will not calm down. Why is it every time I turn around you two are touching each other in some way? Alexa you just told me you wanted to be with me forever and then I come in and see you with Randy."

"John, it was nothing," Randy said.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want. I heard Tyler crying so I came here to help her out. We talked and settled things and I was just getting ready to leave."

"Aw, that's a real nice story you got there…how long did it take you to work up that lie," John yelled…he knew he was probably over reacting but with everything that has happened his emotions were just going crazy.

The two men bickered back and forth until Alexa interrupted it.

"John," she said very calm.

John looked at her, "What?"

"Leave," she answered.

"What?" he repeated.

"Get the fuck away from me. Get out of my hotel. Get out of my sight. Get out of my life?"

John looked at Alexa, shocked at what she just said. Not knowing how to respond John quietly walked out of the hotel room.

Randy looked at Alexa and slowly walked towards her; as soon as his arms were around her she started crying. The two stood there, quietly, until Alexa stopped crying, raised her head and took a few steps back.

"Are you okay?"

Alexa shook her head.

"Can I ask you something?"

Alexa shook her head again.

"Why didn't you kick me out? Why him?"

"Because I'm sick of him accusing me for everything. If I even look at a guy something is going on between him and I, and if I even mention you I wanna fuck you. It's ridiculous. That right there made my final decision with him…I don't want him."

"So what do you want?" Randy said as he stepped closer.

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Would it be too late to say you?"

Randy smiled, "Not at all. You never told me you wanted me to move on."

"But Randy, I wanna take it slow. We'll be friends, the casually date, then really date, then we'll be a couple."

Randy smiled again, "However you want it, as long as I have you."

Alexa yawned, "Well I'm going to get in a quick nap while I can."

"Okay," Randy said. "I just have to run to my hotel room to get some stuff."

"Okay, I'll just meet you at the show," she said to him as she sat down on her bed.

"Would I be moving too fast if I kissed you?"

Alexa smiled, "No."

Randy leaned down and the two shared a passionate kiss. Randy got up to leave before turning back to Alexa, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

"Everything. Screwing up with us, with you and John, the abuse thing, everything. I'm sorry…this time will be different."

Alexa smiled, "I know it will."

Randy walked out of the hotel room and saw John leaning against the wall, "Why did she send me out?"

Randy smiled and kept walking.

John followed close behind him, "What did she say?"

"It's over."

John smiled, "Now you can leave her alone."

"No I can't," Randy said as he reached his door."

"You have to, she said it's over."

"It is…between you and her. Not her and I," Randy said as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

John stood there speechless, was Randy just fucking with him or did she really leave him. John decided he was going to find out. He dug around in his pocket before he found Alexa's room key. He walked back to the room and walked in. He was about to start yelling when he saw Alexa and Kaleigh curled up on the bed together, sleeping. John sat down in the chair that was close to the bed and watched the two sleep.

About 1 Hour Later…

Alexa began to wake up and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was John looking at her. She rolled her eyes and sat up, "What do you want?"

John looked at Alexa, "Randy wasn't lying. It really is over between us."

Alexa sighed, "Yeah, it is."

"Why? What happened to forever?"

"It's over, John I love you but you just can't trust me. I always knew there was something wrong with us…there was always something that bothered me and today I realized that it was you having no trust in me. And I can't be with you."

John stood up, "I do trust you Alexa."

"No you don't. Randy and I were hugging and you just walked in here screaming."

"Alexa…"

"John just stop," she said, cutting him off. "Talking isn't going to work. It's over. It's done. Time to move on."

"Yeah, I see you're moving on…with Randy. Have you forgotten everything he's done to you?"

"No, but he made some mistakes and I can't hold them against him forever."

"Mistakes? Alexa he beat you," John said. He waited for Alexa to say something and when she didn't he spoke again, "Fine, you wanna go back to that then go ahead…don't call me when he beats the shit out of you again." John walked out of the hotel room, leaving the key on the table by the door.

**A/N: I know Alexa's decision was a bit fast but you have to think of her as a woman that is fed up with the way her fiancé/boyfriend treats her. And I'm sorry about the loooooooong time I took but I just finished high school and boy did real life hit me hard.**


	62. your problem

Two Weeks Later…

Alexa was sitting in the living room watching her children playing on the floor. She had just got home the day before after being on the road for almost a month. Her and Randy were dating but they were taking it very slow; Randy doesn't sleep over, and if he does, it's for the kids and the two do not share the same bed. The two had been dating for almost three weeks and still did not have sex.

John hadn't spoken to Alexa,or Randy, since that day in her hotel room. She tried to call him a few times to tell him how Kaleigh was doing but he never answered and the more and more he would ignore her calls the more pissed off she would get. It was one thing to ignore her but for him to ignore his own daughter was just ridiculous. Everyday Alexa would have to deal with Kaleigh crying because she misses daddy and because daddy didn't want to talk to her.

Alexa was brought out of her thoughts when the house phone rang.

"Maybe it's daddy!" Kaleigh screamed as she ran and answered the phone. Kaleigh was not let down when she heard her dad's voice on the other end.

"Hey baby," he said. "Can I talk to mommy?"

"Why you never wanna talk to me anymore?"

"Oh babygirl, I do…I just have to tell mommy something very important."

Kaleigh pouted as she handed Alexa the house phone, "Hello," Alexa said.

"It's me," John said.

"So you finally call here after three weeks of not speaking to your daughter and then you don't even wanna talk to her?"

"I do want to talk to her, but I had to talk to you."

"About what John? I have nothing to say to you and I would much rather you talk to Kaleigh right now."

"Randy's hurt," he said.

"What?" Alexa said, all her rage and anger turned into fright and worry.

"He was wrestling Hunter and landed wrong and broke his collarbone."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Is he in St. Louis?"

"Yeah, he's staying with his parents. I can take the kids so that you can go see him…I need to see Kaleigh anyway."

"Can I trust that you won't forget they're there?"

John sighed, "Look I'm sorry for not calling…I just needed time."

"I can't talk about this right now, talk to your daughter," Alexa said as she handed Kaleigh the phone and picked up Tyler and put him in his walker. Alexa made her way upstairs and began pakcing a bag for the kids, when that was done she packed one up for herself and walked back downstairs. "Kaliegh tell daddy we're leaving the house now and you'll be there soon."

Kaleigh did as her mother said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Alexa picked up Tyler and took Kaliegh's hand as she made her way to the car. While Alexa was getting the kids situated she called the airline and tickets to St. Louis for her and Tyler, Randy would wanna see his son.

As Alexa pulled into John's driveway she got butterflies in her stomach, she didn't know why but she was nervous about seeing John. She honked her horn and John came out and helped her get the kids out.

"Tyler's going with me," Alexa said to John.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Randy will wanna see him."

"Okay…Kaleigh say bye to mommy," John said.

"Bye mommy, I love you," Kaleigh said.

Alexa leaned down and gave Kaleigh a kiss, "I love you too babygirl." Alexa got back into the car and made her way to the airport.

Back at John's…

"Daddy, I missed you," Kaleigh said as her and John watched a movie.

"I missed you too babygirl."

"I'm glad work finally gave you a break," she smiled.

John smiled, "Me too."John was thankful that Alexa had told Kaleigh that he was working and not being a dumbass because of a disagreement he and her mother had.

In St. Louis…

The plane had just landed and Alexa carried the bags and Tyler out to the taxi that was waiting outside. She told the driver where to go and sat back,she really hoped Randy was okay. She knew he was supposed to get the title back and an injury like this would set him back, she just hoped he was in a good mood.

Alexa arrived at Randy's house and got out of the car. There were actually a lot of cars parked out front and she guessed it was Randy's family coming to visit him. Alexa walked up to the door and knocked on it, it was a few seconds later that Becky (Randy's sister) opened the door.

"Hey girl," she said. "I missed you…and you brought my nephew."

Alexa stepped in the house, "Yeah, John called me about Randy getting injured."

"John? I thought he hated Randy now."

"Me too," Alexa said. "How is he doing anyway?"

"He's good, sleeping a lot,I can take Tyler and your bags and you can go see him if you want."

Alexa handed Becky her bags and Tyler, "Thank you…is he in his room?"

"Yeah, you remember where it is," Becky said as she set Tyler's car seat on the ground and took him out of it.

"Oh, he's got teeth coming in so if he gets fussy there's Baby Orajel in the diaper bag," Alexa said.

"Okay, let's go see grandpa and the rest of the family…they're gonna be shocked when they see how big you've gotten."

Alexa smiled as she watched Becky walk away with Tyler and Alexa turned and walked upstairs to Randy room. She knocked on the door…

"Come in," he said.

Alexa opened the door, "So you got injured and you couldn't even call your girlfriend."

Randy smiled, "I'm sorry baby…I've been sleeping and these pain pills make me forget everything."

"It's okay," Alexa sat down next to Randy.

"Who told you what happened?"

"John," Alexa said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was as surprised as you are," Alexa said. "Anyway…how are you feeling? How did this happen? How long are you out for?"

Randy laughed, "Calm down…okay first, I'm feeling better, it hurts still but I'm glad you're here. It happened during my match with Hunter; I landed wrong on my shoulder and popped my collar bone. And last, I don't know how long I'm out for; I go to the doctor's tomorrow to find out."

Alexa sighed, "I know you were supposed to win the title soon, are you okay with not getting it now?"

"I'm okay with it now, but kinda only because I have to be. I was so pissed off at first and I tried to show Vince I could still wrestle and I was fine and I only managed to mess myself up even more."

Alexa was about to say something when there was a knock on the door, Randy's mom peeked her head in, "Someone was crying for his daddy," she said as she came in with Tyler in her arms. He was just about 7 months old now and he said his first word about two weeks ago and that first word was daddy.

Alexa got up, "Thank you," she said as she took her son from his grandmother before Randy's mom exited the room. "Look baby, daddy is right there."

"Hey babyboy," Randy smiled. "Is Kaleigh here too?"

"No, John has her."

"Oh, he finally wants to be in contact with her?"

"Yeah, it was to help me."

"Daddy," Tyler said as he put his arms out to his dad.

"Baby daddy is hurt," Alexa said.

"No, I can hold him…its fine," Randy held out his right arm and Alexa sat Tyler on the bed with him. Tyler laid his head down on his dad's chest. The three watched TV for a bit with Alexa in the chair and Tyler and Randy lying down. When the show they were watching ended Alexa looked over at Randy and Tyler and saw they were both sleeping. She smiled at the two most important men in her life and thanked God that things turned out the way they did. She and Randy had been through a lot but they overcame it all. Alexa quietly got up and made her way outside onto the deck where the rest of the family was.

"Hey, there's my future daughter-in-law."

Alexa laughed, "I was your daughter-in-law at one point."

"And you'll be my daughter-in-law again very soon."

"So where are the boys?" Randy's mom.

"They fell asleep watching TV."

"Is he okay watching Tyler?"

"Yeah, even with a broken collarbone that kid is his life," Becky answered.

Alexa spent the next couple hours talking and laughing with Randy's family.

"Oh, look Tyler…we're missing the party," Randy said.

Everyone looked over at Randy, he held Tyler in one arm while his other was in the sling.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry…I shoulda went in to check on you guys," Alexa said.

"No, it's okay…I've been awake for at least 45 minutes now and I was waiting for him to get up."

Back at John's…

John had just got back home from mini-golf with Kaleigh and the two were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Daddy, I ask you a question?" Kaleigh asked.

"Go ahead baby," John said as he looked over at his daughter.

"How come Tyler gets to be with mommy and daddy at the same time but I don't?"

John took a deep breath, he didn't know a 3 ½ year old asked this kind of question, "Well, mommy and daddy tried to be together and it didn't work because we have grown up issues, but mommy and Tyler's daddy get along better and they love each other."

"Yeah but you love mommy," Kaleigh said. "Right?"

"That's right baby but mommy doesn't love me the same as she loves Uncle Randy. What makes you ask all this baby?"

"I want mommy and you to live with me."

"Do you not like Uncle Randy?"

"I love Uncle Randy…you just never see me," she said.

John could tell his daughter was close to crying and he walked over to her and picked her up and held her in his arms, when her crying stopped John knew she was asleep. She carried her up to her room and laid her down and tucked her in.

John made his way back down the stairs and sat in the living room, he had to call Alexa and tell her what had just happened, they needed to solve the problem before it got any worse. John picked up his cell phone and called Alexa.

Back at Randy's…

Alexa was sitting outside with Randy and the rest of his family when she felt her phone start to vibrate, she politely got up and walked in the house, "Hello".

"Hey, we have a problem," John said.

"What is it? Is Kaleigh okay? Did she get hurt?"

"No she didn't get hurt and no she's not okay."

"What happened?"

"Tonight at dinner she started crying about me and you not being together and her never seeing me."

"What do you expect John? You've ignored her for the past three weeks? Since the night you left there hasn't been one night that I didn't hold that girl while she was crying herself to sleep at night."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do whatever it takes so that you don't hurt her again. What ever problems you and I have do not concern her and should not be taken out on her and that's exactly what you did."

John sighed, "You're right. Can I keep her for a while?"

"How long is a while?"

"Like two weeks," John said.

"What am I going to do without her for two weeks?"

"Alexa please, I know how much you love her and I know how much she means to you but I need to fix this," John pleaded.

Alexa relented, "Fine, two weeks…but I want phone calls and pictures everyday. I know she's your daughter too and you deserve to spend just as much time with her as I do but I'm trying my hardest to protect her from getting hurt again."

"I'm not going to let her down like that anymore."

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"Kaleigh isn't the only one I have to convince that too," John said. "Alexa I'm sorry…for everything, for Kaleigh, for Randy, for our relationship. I fucked up worse than ever, I just want things back to…"

"Stop right there," Alexa said. "Don't start this again. I'm finally done with the back and forth between you and Randy. I'm with the man I'm in love with and that isn't changing. And this conversation isn't about us it's about Kaleigh. I expect to see you and her in two days at RAW."

"You're coming to RAW?"

"Yeah, Randy has an appearance ," Alexa said.

"Oh, well Kaleigh is sleeping so I guess I'll have her call you tomorrow," John said.

"Okay, give her hugs and kisses and tell her I love her," Alexa said.

"I will."

"Bye John," Alexa said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" she heard Randy ask as he came up behind her and wrapped his good arm around her.

Alexa turned around to face him, "It was John calling about Kaleigh. Apparently she cried today about John leaving again and him not being around and John wanted me to fix it."

"It's not your problem to fix."

"Exactly, so John is keeping her for two weeks to fix things."

"Wow, two weeks without Kaleigh? What are you going to do?"

"Well we'll see her on RAW Monday…which reminds me, she doesn't you're hurt and you know how she gets when you're injured so I don't know if she'll want to go back with John."

"I hope not, what am I going to do with out my mini-nurse…you know she takes my temperature every five minutes to make sure I'm okay."

Alexa laughed, "She does love you."

"Yeah, and I was thinking…I should adopt her."

**--**

**A/N: If anyone knows Randy's mom's name please help me. I know it but I'm having a brain freeze and I would really like to stop calling her Randy's mom. Lol. But….WHEW!! that was a long one. I hope it was worth it. I expect some long long comments to go along with my long long update. And sorry bout the wait yet again…like I said last time…real life hit me hard. BUT I just got my laptop so updates will come more frequently since this thing doesn't leave my side. Read&Review. Kthanx. **


	63. i'm ready

"What? I can't let you adopt John's daughter," Alexa said.

"Why not? We're finally together and we should be a family."

"We are a family but I am not going to legally make you Kaleigh's father," Alexa said. "How would you feel if John were asking to adopt Tyler?"

Randy shook his head, "I see what you mean, I just got caught up and thought it would be a good idea".

Alexa shook her head, "Yeah," Alexa said.

Randy smiled at Alexa and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I love you so much," he said looking into her eyes.

Alexa smiled, "I love you too."

Randy leaned in and kissed Alexa very passionately, the kiss got more and more intense as the two started rubbing each other, Alexa knew where this was going to lead and as bad as she wanted it she knew she had to stop so she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, we can't do this right now, right here."

Randy put his arm around Alexa's waist, "So let's go upstairs."

"No, Randy you just broke your collar bone, I'm pretty sure that sex isn't going to help any."

"There's ways around it, please baby," Randy started kissing her neck but stopped shortly after when he realized she wasn't really giving in. "What is wrong Alexa? We haven't had sex since we've been back together, I know we're taking it slow but I can only go so long."

"I need to make sure that that's not all this is about," Alexa said.

"If you don't know that this means more to me then just sex by now then maybe we shouldn't try to be in a relationship anymore," Randy said as he walked away from her.

Alexa stood there and took a deep breath and called for a cab before walking back outside, "So, me and Tyler are going to head out now."

"You guys aren't staying here?"Elaine asked.

"Nah, we're gonna stay at the hotel up the street. We'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning though," Alexa said giving a fake smile.

"Okay, I'll walk you two out," Becky said. She stood up and took her nephew from her mother as she handed him over and waited for Alexa to say her goodbyes before the two of them walked through the house. Alexa grabbed her bags and they walked out onto the front porch.

"The cab should be here soon," Alexa stated.

"Good, we can talk then," Becky said.

"Look I…"

"Wait, I just want you to know that whatever fight you and Randy are in right now will pass soon. You two are meant to be together, you've always been. Even when he was he abusive dick, he still loves you more than he loves his own life, and each and every time he gets mad or walks away angry it's because he loves you so much that he doesn't know what to do. And you, I know everything I just said about him applies to your feelings for him too. You guys are in love…but the two of you don't realize just how much you're in love with each other and I promise, the day you two figure it out will be the day your life becomes complete."

Alexa smiled on the verge of tears, she had no words. She just hugged Becky for the longest time until she heard the cab driver honk his horn. Becky handed Tyler to Alexa, "Tell him I said I love him."

"I'll tell him but believe me, he knows you do."

Alexa smiled as the two of them walked over to the cab and got in, she waved goodbye to Becky before the cab pulled off. Becky turned around and went right back into the house, heading for her brothers room.

She didn't even bother to knock as she opened the door and walked in, Randy was laying on his bed watching TV, "Why would you just bust in like that?"

"How can you treat her the way you do?"

"What?"

"Your girlfriend, you know the one you've put through more hell than anyone ever deserves to be in?"

"I didn't do anything?"

"Well what did she do to piss you off this time?"

Randy sighed, "We haven't had sex since we've been back together."

"And that's a good enough reason to make her feel like shit?"

"Becky you don't understand, I am finally ready to be the man that she needs, the man that she deserves and I'm ready to give her everything and she just seems like she doesn't want it."

"Haven't you ever heard of taking it slow? Why don't you take a look back and everything you've done to her? She needs to reassure herself that it won't happened again. You have her heart, you have everything, the only thing that she can control is when you guys are going to have sex."

Randy sighed, "I didn't think of it that way."

"You never think of it anyway besides your way."

"Can you tell her to come up here?"

"She left," Becky answered.

"Where'd she go?"

"Her and Tyler went to stay at a hotel and the best thing you can do is let it all go for now. They'll be back in the morning and you can sort this stuff out then," Becky said before walking out of the room.

Randy sighed and leaned back in bed, there's no telling what he'd do to himself if he lost her again.

The Next Morning…

Alexa walked into Randy's parents house and headed straight for the kitchen. After a long night of thinking she finally knew what to do, she asked Elaine to watch Tyler for a little while before heading upstairs. She walked into Randy's room and smiled when she saw he was still sleeping, she climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck. Randy slowly woke up and once he figured out that it was Alexa he started rubbing all over her body with his right hand. Alexa then sat up and removed her shirt and pants before going to remove Randy's.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Randy asked, stopping her.

"I'm ready…I wanna do this," Alexa said.

"Come here," Randy said as he pulled Alexa to him. "You're not ready and you don't want to do this, and it's fine, I'm perfectly okay with that."

"But I thought you wanted it," Alexa said.

"Oh, I do believe me but I want it when you're honestly ready," Randy said.

Alexa smiled and kissed him.

"I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you ever again, I want us forever and I'm never going to do anything to jeopardize that," Randy said.

"I want forever too," Alexa said.

Randy and Alexa kissed again before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," Randy said as Alexa put her clothes back on. He then got up and opened the door and saw the girl he had been with in between fights with Alexa and while she was with John, Samantha.

"Who is this?" Samantha asked.

"Whoa hold on…"Alexa started.

"Baby calm down," Randy said. "I got this," he turned back to Samantha. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you were hurt," she said. "And I wanted to make sure you were okay, but it looks like this groupie beat me to it."

Alexa got out of bed walked to the door, "Who the fuck you…"

"Babe," Randy said. "I got this," he said again.

Alexa sat back down on the bed.

"Look, I don't know what made you think I wanted to see you but I don't want you here. And she," he said pointing to Alexa, "is not a groupie. She's my girlfriend, and you need to stop being disrespectful."

"So wait, you'd rather be with her then…"

"Oh no that dirty fucking hoe is not in my house again after I told her ass to stay the fuck away from here," Becky said, interrupting Samantha.

"Samantha just leave," Randy said.

Samantha huffed and pouted before exiting the house.

"Who let her in?" Becky asked.

"I have no clue," she just came up here knocking on the door.

"Who was she?"

"Disgusting. It was some trash hoe Randy would date in between you and him being together."

"Ew," Alexa said.

"Hey, it was one of my many mistakes," Randy said.

"Well anyway," Becky said. "We're all going out shopping and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go before you catch your plane."

"Shopping? I'm in," Alexa said.

"I'll go too," Randy said.

Everyone climbed into their separate cars and headed to the mall, they spent the rest of the day shopping before Alexa, Tyler, and Randy had to make their way to the airport. Elaine decided to drive the three of them there.

"Okay, well you three be careful," Elaine said. "Randy take it easy please, I hate the fact that Vince is making you do a show this soon after your injury."

"Mom, I'll be fine," Randy said. "I'm just talking, I'm not wrestling."

"Okay, and Alexa keep an eye on him and tell little Miss Kaleigh I miss her," she said.

"I will," Alexa smiled as the three got out of the car, said bye to Elaine and made their way into the airport.

**--**

**A/N: Okay…sooo…I want to end this story within the next 3-4 chapters but I cannot find out how to end it. It's driving me crazy AHHHHHH!! And, this took awhile because I recently found out I was pregnant and was in between houses. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Read&Review. Kthanx.**


End file.
